The Fourth Xmas Play of 2006!
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: What's the Xmas Play of this year's gonna be like and how will the anime cast mess it up? Read on!
1. Selecting the Play!

**Hello, everyone! Time to start upon the 2006 Christmas play! The following characters appearing in this story are from Disney, Warner Brothers, SEGA, Toei, Nintendo, Capcom and 4KIDS ENTERTAINMENT. Plus, characters created by me, BelleTiger and my late friend, Youko Youkai...**

**Let's begin...**

**I just hope I don't spend a long time like 2005's one...**

000000000000000000000000000

To start off with our Christmas story, we witness an employment opportunity for a suffering Digimon as he speaks to another suffering character.

"Will you take the job?" Knuckles asked.

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes, I will..."

Knuckles glanced at the sheet and smirked. "Do you have any idea what sort of job you're taking?"

BlackGuilmon shrugged. "Who cares... just as long as I get away from Mine, Minor and Miner..."

"Who?" Knuckles asked.

"A orange ogre answering phones, thinking they're take-away shops... a seagull that's currently a ninja... and an idiot who somehow makes the Fourth Wall look like a piece of cake!" BlackGuilmon muttered.

Knuckles shook his head. "Well, if you're willing to be working with us... you have to know that this job involves Christmas plays. You'll be working as my right-hand man... or mon... and you'll have your own assistant to help you."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "No problem... an easy job, at long last..."

Knuckles sweatdropped. "Easy... right..." He coughed. "Want to meet your assistant...? He's outside..."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Of course. I'm sure this guy is smart, gifted and will understand my pain..."

SkullSatamon walked in. "Howdy. Where's my partner?"

BlackGuilmon was busy bashing against a locked door. "**LET ME OUT!!! LET ME OUT!!! LET ME OUT!!!**"

SkullSatamon smiled. "Aww... he's happy..."

Megaman chuckled as he twirled a bunch of keys around. "Good thing I locked the door the moment BlackGuilmon accepted this job. Remind me why you've hired SkullSatamon...?"

"He's working with us for a very reasonable price..." Knuckles muttered.

Megaman nodded. "Oh yeah... one cheeseburger per hour..."

"Well, he's not smart..." Knuckles said, rolling his eyes. "Of course, if he was smart, someone would replace him as the idiot Digimon of Lucemon's group..."

"And why did you allow BlackGuilmon to partner up with SkullSatamon...?" Megaman asked.

Knuckles got up. "He's one of the few Digimon that can withstand SkullSatamon's stupidity..."

"**LET ME OUT!!! LET ME OUT!!! LET ME OUT!!!**" BlackGuilmon screamed.

Megaman sweatdropped. "Sure..."

And thus, the greatest production team of this year's Christmas play has been set up... can anyone tell that I'm lying?

Now, the main question is... what's this year's Christmas play going to be... well, someone made a suggestion to BlackGuilmon and Knuckles... and I think they like it.

"_Kyodaikyu Sentai Draranger_...?" BlackGuilmon asked, reading a piece of paper. "Who came up with this idea?"

SkullSatamon smiled and waved. "Hello."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "I admit... I have the unfortunate tendency to ask simple, daft questions that relate to him..."

Knuckles shook his head. "OK, SkullSatamon... Kyodai is Japanese for Mega and Kyu means Dragon... Sentai is the series that the Power Rangers are based on, so... what is your Draranger based on?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "The Dragon Warriors!"

"The Dra-Warriors?!" BlackGuilmon asked. "Ninjadramon, Samuridramon, Herodramon, Luzdramon, Panzerdramon and Flamedramon!? Why are you basing it on them?!"

"Actually... I'm not basing it on them... they **ARE** the Drarangers!" SkullSatamon said, grinning.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Oh, here we go..."

SkullSatamon brought out a tape recorder. "Seeing as their little group is kinda like the Power Rangers, they've made a tape of the Draranger roll call, which I helped to make."

"You helped...? **YOU** helped?!" BlackGuilmon repeated. "This play is going to be a disaster and I've only just started..."

Knuckles glared at BlackGuilmon. "Quiet... SkullSatamon, play the tape..."

SkullSatamon nodded and pressed a button. "You got it... it's not working...?"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "That's the _STOP_ button, you fool..."

"Oops..." SkullSatamon muttered, pressing the _PLAY_ button. "Here we go..."

_"Legendärer entscheidender Drache, Ninjadramon!"_

_"Loyaler Ritterdrache, Herodramon!"_

_"Mystisch shuriken Drachen, Samuridramon!"_

_"Schneller Drache des Blitzes, Galaxiadramon!"_

_"Großer Energie Drache, Armeddramon!"_

_"Schützen Sie die Digital Welt vor Übel! Kyodaikyu Sentai Draranger!"_

Knuckles sweatdropped. "Something is wrong here..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "You think...? SkullSatamon helped them... what do you expect?"

SkullSatamon smiled. "What do you think?"

"I tell you what I think!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "I think it's..."

"Sentai is a Japanese program!" Knuckles said, putting his hand over BlackGuilmon's mouth. "Why did you name the Dra-Warriors' Sentai name in Japanese and have them speak in German?!"

BlackGuilmon got his mouth free from Knuckles' hand. "Hello! This **IS** SkullSatamon... what do you expect?!"

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "They were suppose to speak in Japanese?"

"See...?" BlackGuilmon muttered.

SkullSatamon smiled. "Oh yes... yeah, I was going to have them speak in Japanese, but we had a little problem."

Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "What's that? Tell me what small problem prevented you from having these guys acting out as a Japanese superhero team made them speak in German?!"

"Couldn't find a online English-Japanese translator..." SkullSatamon said.

Knuckles facefaulted. "Good grief..."

SkullSatamon smiled. "I had them speak in French, Spanish, Italian and Greek. Wanna hear 'em?"

"**NO!!!**" Knuckles and BlackGuilmon yelled out.

SkullSatamon brought out a TV. "Well, they did a video of them doing the poses in Sentai terms, speaking in English."

"Good..." Knuckles muttered.

BlackGuilmon blinked. "Where did that TV come from?"

"Plothole!" SkullSatamon said, smiling.

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "Good god, no... it's catching up here now..."

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "Now that I remember... one of the Dra-Warriors didn't want to go through with it and the others had no choice but to ditch the idea..."

Knuckles blinked. "Which one...?"

SkullSatamon pressed a button on the video recorder. "Allow me to show you... it's not working..."

BlackGuilmon slammed his head on the desk. "That's the _volume_ button..."

"Oops..." SkullSatamon muttered, pressing the Play button. "Watch this..."

_Ninjadramon appeared on the screen, posed with his legs spread, crouched low, right arm extended towards the ground as the left was stretched out and up to the side. "Legendary ultimate dragon, Ninjadramon!"_

Knuckles sweatdropped. "Good thing they aren't actually doing it in the story..."

"Gee... you think...?" BlackGuilmon muttered.

_Herodramon raised his sword arm to the sky with the blade in his fist, other arm clenched and at his side, face turned up to stare at the blade. "Loyal knight dragon, Herodramon!"_

_Samuridramon stood straight, holding her sword with both hands before her and a challenging expression on her face. "Mystical shuriken dragon, Samuridramon!"_

_Galaxiadramon stood in the background, one arm extended up and pointing diagonally away to the side, the other straight out at the same angle but pointing downwards, leaning on one knee and stretching out the other leg. "Lightning fast dragon, Galaxiadramon!"_

_Armeddramon posed by bending his knees with both hands out in a V for Victory sign. "Great power dragon, Armeddramon!"_

Knuckles sweatdropped. "That's... pretty poor..."

"SkullSatamon helped, remember?!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

_Ninjadramon whipped out his double-bladed staff, twirling it around. "Protect the Digital World from evil! Kyodaikyu Sentai Draranger!"_

_Colour-coded explosions burst in the background._

"Apart from the poses... pretty good..." Knuckles muttered. "So, which one decided to leave and why...?"

_"**AAHHH!!!!! MY TAIL'S ON FIRE!!!**" Armeddramon screamed as he swung his tail around when it caught fire from the explosion. "**PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!!!**"_

Knuckles sweatdropped. "Never mind..."

SkullSatamon smiled. "Well, he just missed one tiny detail... he forgot to curl his tail around his leg, unlike the others... simple mistake to forget, huh...?"

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "Sure... especially if you're going to have explosions in the background..."

Knuckles sighed. "So, Draranger is out then..."

"Don't worry though, I always have a Plan B!" SkullSatamon said, grinning.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "I hope I get a cannon for Christmas..."

SkullSatamon grinned as he held up a sign. "I call it... _The Three Egos_!"

"Three... Egos...?" Knuckles muttered.

"If it's called the Three Egos, why did you hold up a sign for.. _No Smoking_...?" BlackGuilmon muttered.

SkullSatamon blinked. "Oops... wrong sign..."

BlackGuilmon slammed his head on the table. "Why am I not surprised...?"

Knuckles shook his head. "So... who are the members of the Three Egos...?"

SkullSatamon smiled. "Gaston from _Disney's Beauty and the Beast_, Etemon from _Digimon_ and Minor B from _Pokemon XD_."

"No... no... no... no... **NO!!!**" BlackGuilmon screamed.

SkullSatamon blinked. "So, what are you trying to say...?"

"No way! No way we're gonna use that idea!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "Also, it's **MIROR B**! Not Minor B..."

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "I thought he was a singer, not a mirror-lover..."

BlackGuilmon snarled. "_On the first day of Christmas, I murdered SkullSatamon_..."

Later, SkullSatamon was now tied up on a pole behind them while Knuckles and BlackGuilmon were visited by Renamon, whom was holding a book.

"So, you have a suggestion?" Knuckles asked.

Renamon nodded. "Yes... I'm holding a book that you could use for your next play. It always reminds me of my dear friend, Inumon."

BlackGuilmon took the book, read the title and sweatdropped. "_The Nutcracker_..."

Renamon nodded. "Yes... however, this has a Christmas theme to it like the other three plays you've done, Knuckles. And Inumon can play the leading character..."

Knuckles sighed. "I'm guessing Inumon is tired from playing leading characters of the plays during these last few years..."

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "Actually, he didn't play the leading character of the Nativity Play on the first year... although, he can be a big baby sometimes..."

"He was when he fell through that hole made by the Dugtrio..." Renamon muttered. "Anyway, Knuckles... what do you think...?"

Knuckles sighed. "Well, you have to wait for the results, Renamon... because I have one more person with a suggestion... all right?"

Renamon nodded. "All right."

"Right! **NEXT!**" Knuckles called out.

Inumon walked in, dressed up in a Robin Hood costume without the shoes. "Howdy."

"How ironic that he comes along..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

Renamon grinned. "Inumon, there's no need to enter the Silly Looking Costume Contest, you already won..."

Inumon glared at Renamon. "Just like how I won the Perverted Idiot Contest in Kanius' Pharaohmon arc...?"

"The last thing I can recall is that it was **YOUR** hand against my butt..." Renamon said. "If it gets higher, you'll be using your fire attacks to keep you warm in the North Pole."

Knuckles smirked. "Didn't you do that last year in order for Inumon to meet Rudolph?"

Inumon sighed. "Very funny... anyway, Knuckles... this is my idea!"

"Robin Hood, hmm?" Knuckles mused. "That looks promising..."

Renamon cursed. "Darn..."

Inumon nodded. "Yep... and just before someone goes into the problem detail thing, I already solved it!" He brought out a bow and a arrow. The arrow had a suction cup at the tip. "It looks very safe, doesn't it?"

Knuckles nodded. "Yes... so safe, even a child would use it..."

"Why do you think Inumon has the arrow?" Renamon asked, giggling.

BlackGuilmon narrowed his eyes. "Can you fire that arrow?"

"Can I fire the arrow? Can I fire the arrow?" Inumon repeated, turning around to the main door and pulling the string on the bow with the arrow. "You do it like this and... **RELEASE!**" He let go and the arrow flew out of the door. "See?"

Renamon sighed. "I have to admit, that's very good... no problems there..."

"**_AAAAHHHHH!!!_**"

Renamon grinned. "However..."

Inumon gulped. "Who did I kill...?"

"You can't kill people with an arrow that has a suction cup at the tip!" BlackGuilmon said.

Knuckles shook his head. "No, but that doesn't stop the person killing Inumon with the arrow by shoving it up his..."

Velene, the female Vulpix hybrid, stormed into the room with the arrow stuck on her left breast. She was clearly angry. "**ALL RIGHT! WHOSE ARROW IS THIS?! WHO DARES STRIKE ME WITH AN ARROW, EMBARRASSING ME?! WHO DID IT?! WHO DID IT?!**"

Inumon carefully crept around Velene before handing the bow to a small kid, whom had followed Velene into the room with a purple creature beside him. "Here, kid. Hold this for me, will ya?"

Vulko, Velene's Vulpix son, blinked as he held up the bow. "It was me... I did it..." He said, acting out.

Velene glared at Inumon. "You hit me with an arrow and you try and get my son to take the blame?!"

Inumon grinned sheepishly. "Erm... the timing for me today is... very, very... poor...?"

Velene took the bow from Vulko and grabbed Inumon by the arm. "**COME WITH ME!**"

Inumon gulped. "What are you going to do...?"

"You're going to visit Rudolph today... **RIGHT NOW!**" Velene snapped.

"Angry women... very dangerous..." Inumon whimpered.

Espa, the Espeon father of Vulko and husband to Velene, sighed as he rubbed his head. "I knew that before I even married Velene... try to get on her good side, don't unleash the fiery anger that all Fire Pokemon have within them..."

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah... like not firing arrows with suction cups on the ladies..."

Renamon grinned. "So... Nutcracker then...?"

Knuckles shook his head. "Nah... I've got a much better idea... I'll tell you once Inumon comes back..."

BlackGuilmon flexed his arms. "In a week's time, that is..."

00000000000000000000

Inumon came back after two weeks...

"Oy..." Groaned BlackGuilmon.

... and stood in front of Knuckles and BlackGuilmon's desks with Renamon nearby. Inumon sighed. "Sorry it took me so long... I got lost..."

"Heard it, brought the T-Shirt..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

Inumon sighed again. "OK... What's the idea in order to decide if it's Robin Hood or the Nutcracker?"

Knuckles grinned. "Well, simple... a Duel. You each select a Duelist and after tomorrow night, whomever wins will decide the play. So, Inumon... if your selected Duelist wins... you can decide if it's either Nutcracker or Robin Hood."

Inumon nodded. "OK!"

00000000000000000000

Inumon's selected Duelist is...

"Thank you very much, Joey!" Inumon said, shaking Joey Wheeler by the hand.

Joey grinned. "Hey, no problem... I'll take down Renamon's own Duelist and you can go for Robin Hood..."

Inumon nodded. "Oh yeah... nothing can go wrong! Nothing will!"

00000000000000000000

Renamon's selected Duelist is...

"Oh, boys..." Renamon chimed up, waving nearby. "Meet my Duelist..."

"Hello, worms..." Seto Kaiba said, grinning.

Inumon and Joey sweatdropped. "Ah, nuts..."

0000000000000000000

Sonic the Hedgehog smirked as he stood at the North Pole, overlooking two fallen characters. "So, I guess this year's Christmas Play is the Nutcracker, right?"

Dazed, Inumon slowly nodded. "Yeah... totally..."

"How did we get here...?" Joey muttered. "Last thing I remembered, I had Red-Eyes Black Dragon on my side of the field... what did Kaiba have...?"

Sonic scratched his chin. "Not a lot... just his three Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon... totally blew you away..."

Joey blinked. "That doesn't make any sense at all! I've been beaten by Kaiba before, but I was never blown into another country like that!"

"Joey, in a world like this,** NOTHING** ever makes sense..." Inumon muttered. "So, it's the Nutcracker...?"

Sonic sniggered. "Yeah, you answered the question, Inumon... although, you were dazed..."

Inumon stood up. "Well, Sonic... because it's the Nutcracker, no way am I heading back home to play the leading character! Nothing's going to make me run back! Nothing!"

A white bird landed near Inumon, glancing around with his black, beady eyes. "Mine."

Inumon rolled his eyes. "Oh please... You've got to try harder than that that..."

Huskymon walked up to Inumon, narrowing her eyes. "Hello, pizza thief..."

Inumon sweatdropped. "That'll do..." He zipped away. "**MUMMYMON...!**"

Joey sighed. "Well, at least I don't have any reason to get home on time..."

"Oh yeah, Kaiba has made a profile about you..." Sonic said, grinning. "Shame about the 43 trillion losses you've had..."

"**KAIIIIIBA!!!**" Screamed Joey, running off into the distance.

Sonic chuckled. "They'll be home before dinner..."

00000000000000000000

And so, the Nutcracker has been selected for this year's Christmas Play... what sort of chaos will this play unleash? Not the play's fault, it'll be the cast...

"Auctions will start soon!" SkullSatamon said.

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "**AUDITIONS!**"

Knuckles shook his head. "No one knows about the auditions for the Christmas play yet..."

BlackGuilmon blinked. "Why not? I've put up signs..."

"I know... except, no one can read them..." Knuckles said as he held up a sign with a Joey Wheeler-shape cut in it. "Guess who didn't stop when he ran **THROUGH** the signs...?"

SkullSatamon blinked. "Caterpie?"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Well, we better make more signs soon..."

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah... and make sure they're Joey-proof..."

"And Caterpie proof..." SkullSatamon added.

BlackGuilmon took the sign from Knuckles. "Can I use this...?"

Knuckles shrugged. "Knock yourself out."

"No...it's HIM I intend to..." BlackGuilmon said evilly, sneaking up on SkullSatamon from behind.

Well, you should know what happens next... so, let's end this and wait for another chapter of the Xmas play... fun stuff, huh?

"**NO, IT'S NOT!**" Knuckles, BlackGuilmon and Inumon muttered.

"Yippie!" SkullSatamon cheered.

(**WHAM!**)

"The sign broke..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

000000000000000000000000000

**How's that for a start?**

**Stay tuned for more! With help from my friends, I'm sure I'll complete this more quickly than last year...**

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	2. Selecting the Cast!

**So, wanna know who's gonna play the cast of Nutcracker? Read on and see...**

00000000000000000000000000

Inumon wasn't happy with the results, so in order to make it fair...

"**LET'S HAVE A REMATCH!!!**" Both Inumon and Joey said, together.

Renamon casually shrugged. "All right... fair enough, we'll have a rematch. In fact, I'll choose another Duelist for Joey to fight. If he wins, you get to use Robin Hood."

Joey grinned. "Awright!"

Inumon pumped his fist into the air. "Yes! Nothing will go wrong now! Nothing!"

00000000000000000000000000

"And that's game!" Jaden said as he had Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, Elemental Hero Neos, Elemental Hero Electrum, Elemental Hero Bladedge and Elemental Hero Tempest on his field.

Inumon stood over a fallen Joey, his left eye twitching. "Jaden was able to summon five monsters while you were only able to summon Gilford the Lightning... and why didn't Gilford destroy Jaden's monsters?!"

Joey groaned. "I only sacrified two monsters... if I sacrified **THREE** monsters to summon Gilford, then his special ability would be activated..."

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT?!**" Inumon screamed.

"He had Flame Wingman out, I had to do something!" Joey said.

Inumon snarled. "Not enough, he played Negate Attack, hmm?"

Renamon casually walked over to Inumon, grinning. "So, Nutcracker, hmm?"

Inumon slowly nodded. "Yeah... just let me get a cup..."

Renamon smirked. "Don't worry, Inny..."

Inumon sweatdropped. "Don't call me that, please...?"

Chuckling, Renamon patted Inumon on the head. "Oh, Inny... you won't be playing the main character of the Nutcracker this year... you're joining the play, but as a different character..."

Inumon smiled. "Really? What is it? And who's gonna play the main character...?"

000000000000000000000000000

"**WOULD EVA EEVEE AND GROWLY GROWLITHE PLEASE ENTER THE ROOM NOW?**" SkullSatamon said, yelling through a megaphone.

BlackGuilmon groaned. "We're starting the auditions, and already SkullSatamon is going overboard..."

Knuckles nodded. "I know... they're only in the other room..." He blinked. "And is that their actual last names...?"

SkullSatamon shook his head. "Nope, I've added that for effect..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Truthfully, I'm not that surprised at all..."

Eva walked into the room with Growly, rubbing her ears. "This is what I get for having these ears. I have too fine a sense of hearing and he used a megaphone while he used a megaphone..."

Growly nodded. "Yeah... however, BlackGuilmon and Knuckles don't need a megaphone... they** ARE** megaphones..."

"You've forgotten Joey..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

Shaking his head, Knuckles glanced at a sheet. "So, Eva... you wanna play as the leading female character of this play, Clara? And Growly, you want to play as the Nutcracker himself, hmm?"

Eva nodded. "Yes."

"Ahuh... tell me, if I do play as the Nutcracker, does this mean I have to wear a cup...?" Growly asked.

Eva rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to what Renamon has said about the play..."

Knuckles chuckled. "Don't worry, Growly... sensible people like you and Eva won't get hurt in these sort of plays, believe me... however, I'll give you one just in case..."

Growly sweatdropped. "Thanks... I think..."

Eva blinked. "Wait... the last three plays didn't have any sensible people at all...?"

Knuckles shook his head. "Nope... not a single one..."

"What about my aunt Velene, she was in the Christmas Carol and she's sensible..." Eva said.

Knuckles fumed. "She was playing the Ghost of Christmas Past... and she said that Inumon might end up like me!"

BlackGuilmon smirked. "What a way to go..."

Snarling, Knuckles tapped the paper. "All right... you two have got the parts. As long as you try and make sure that there are no problems in this play, I'm sure this will turn out better than the last three."

Growly smiled. "Thank you, Knuckles."

"You're welcome..." Knuckles said before glancing at BlackGuilmon. "And remind me, who's playing the leading villian of this play, the Mouse King?"

Inumon walked in, wearing Mickey Mouse ears and a mouse nose with buck teeth. He wasn't amused. "I'm not late, am I...?"

Knuckles laughed. "I should have known..."

Inumon snarled. "The Mouse King, the Mouse King! That Renamon will pay! I'll beat her down!"

"Inumon, think about what you just said..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

Inumon blinked. "Erm... I'll... take her out... to dinner...?" He bowed his head. "Why am I weak against women...?"

Eva looked proud. "Because we're a powerful species..."

Growly sweatdropped. "That's great..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "Aw, Inumon... don't worry about it... it's great that you've become the Mouse King. As the Mouse King, you get to command an army to kidnap Eva..."

Inumon sighed. "Really...?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Ahuh... and already, your chosen army stands outside to help you during the play."

"Well, that's nice of him..." Eva muttered.

Knuckles shook his head. "Not really... there's one drawback to the army that SkullSatamon has chosen..."

Eva blinked. "What's that?"

"SkullSatamon was the one who chose 'em..." Knuckles muttered.

Eva sweatdropped. "I see... no doubt SkullSatamon has made an army of Magikarp for the Mouse King..."

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "No, no... amazingly, SkullSatamon chose mice for the army..."

"So, what's the problem?" Eva asked.

SkullSatamon opened a door, smiling. "Tada! Inumon, meet your army!"

"_Pichu!_"

Inumon's jaw dropped. "**PICHU?! YOU'VE CHOSEN PICHU, PIKACHU'S PRE-EVOLVED FORM, FOR THE MOUSE KING'S ARMY?!**"

Knuckles nodded. "Yep... he certainly did..."

Inumon stomped over to SkullSatamon. "I can't use Pichu as the Mouse King's army! They're too young! Plus, if they use their electric attacks, they'll hurt themselves!"

"Well... we could use the other Pokemon as your army..." SkullSatamon mused.

Inumon raised an eyebrow. "Like what...? Pikachu or Raichu...?"

SkullSatamon shook his head. "Nope... Magikarp!"

Knuckles and BlackGuilmon were now holding Inumon back as he swung a mallet wildly. "**COME HERE!!! COME HERE!!!**"

"Calm down, Inumon!" Knuckles said.

"We're running out of mallets!" BlackGuilmon added. "Don't waste this one on this idiot's head!"

Growly sweatdropped. "Any comments, Eva...?"

Eva nodded slightly. "Yeah... let's creep away while they're not looking..."

"OK..." Growly muttered.

000000000000000000000000

Later on, after Inumon had calmed down, Knuckles and BlackGuilmon were at the table with Eva standing in front. Knuckles sighed. "All right, Eva... we might need your help on this one..."

Eva nodded. "OK... What do you need...?"

"Clara lives with her family... a mother, a father and a brother..." Knuckles said. "Can you suggest anyone that could take part in the play...?"

Eva rubbed her chin. "Well, I could ask **MY** parents to join in..."

"Flara the Flareon and Soln the Absol, right?" Knuckles asked. "I hope they can help out..."

SkullSatamon blinked. "I thought Soln was missing..."

"Only in the story, this is the real deal!" BlackGuilmon said.

Eva blinked. "So, are you accepting the fact that you're one of the typical bad guys that can't win...?"

"Yes..." BlackGuilmon sobbed.

000000000000000000000000

Eva was now standing with her parents, Flara and Soln, as Knuckles smiled. "I thank you for coming and accepting the parts of Clara's family..."

Flara nodded. "You're welcome..."

Soln smiled. "At last, I can finally do something apart from that flashback scene and being missing for 15 years in that story we're in..."

BlackGuilmon shrugged. "It wasn't that bad..."

"Ask Noite..." Soln muttered.

Noite, an Umbreon, walked into the room while rubbing his nose. "Hello, everyone..."

Soln blinked. "Noite, why aren't you wearing your sunglasses? I thought you said you wanted to look cool..."

"I couldn't see, so I kept bumping into lamp posts and trash bins..." Noite muttered.

Knuckles sighed. "Wanted to look cool... sounds like an ego thing..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "Speaking of ego, do you want to..."

"**NO!!!**" BlackGuilmon and Knuckles snapped.

Flara looked at the sheet and frowned. "Clara's younger brother... hmm, who do you think should play as the younger brother?"

Eva smiled. "Vulko... although he's my cousin, I treat him as if he was my little brother..."

Soln nodded. "Yeah, you two get along very well..."

Knuckles frowned. "That'll be a problem... Clara's brother will get jealous of Clara's new Nutcracker and break it... I can't see Vulko as the mean type."

Eva shook her head. "No... neither can I..."

BlackGuilmon rubbed his head. "So, we need someone who is little and will have no trouble acting mean... who would be the ideal choice...?"

"**_LET ME GO, YA IDIOT! LET ME GO NOW OR I'LL BURN YA!!!_**"

Inumon walked into the room, dragging someone behind him with a rope. "No, no... no go, pal! Seeing as it's Christmas, I'm gonna share the joy with you... and that joy is, making you suffer by having you join in the play!"

Impmon snarled. "**LET ME GO, YOU MOUSE FREAK! I DON'T WANNA PLAY AS THE YOUNGER BROTHER! I DON'T WANNA!!!**"

Noite blinked. "He fits the spot perfectly..."

"Why not use BlackGabumon?!" Impmon asked.

Eva sighed. "The younger brother has to be jealous and mean to break the Nutcracker, not big mouthed and get into trou... oh, I forgot who I was talking to..."

Impmon was steamed. "Watch it!"

Knuckles smirked. "Hey, Impmon! Congrats! You're in the play!"

"Yippie..." Impmon muttered. "I'm gonna burn ya, mousy..."

Inumon grinned. "Try it..."

SkullSatamon smiled. "Isn't friendship wonderful...?"

Flara and Soln sweatdropped.

"Inumon, how did you know we need a younger brother...?" BlackGuilmon asked.

Inumon smirked. "Impmon did... he was teasing me about being the Mouse King and happened to say that I was lucky I wasn't the younger brother of the female main character..."

Impmon fumed. "I should have kept my big mouth shut..."

"What do you think Rika and Renamon have been telling you these past few years?!" Knuckles asked.

"Eva! Why don't you have your own younger brother do the play instead of me?!" Impmon begged.

Eva sighed. "I'm an only child..."

"**SO?!**" Impmon snapped. "Your parents could make another!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "I think it takes about 8 or 9 months for the child to be born, Impmon... and the play is due to start in a few weeks time..."

SkullSatamon perked up. "A time machine! We can use a time machine to..."

"Say another word and I'll shove spinach down your throat!" BlackGuilmon snarled.

Knuckles sighed. "Not only would it take eight or nine months for the child to be born, the mother has to be pregnant in the first place... and Flara isn't pregnant, is she...?"

Soln shook his head. "Nope, she isn't..." He glanced at his wife with a fearful look. "You're not, are you?" Soln asked fearfully.

Flara sweatdropped. "No, not yet..."

Soln gulped. "Great..."

Eva sighed. "I don't think papa can get mum pregnant that quickly..."

Noite chuckled. "I dunno, Eva... your parents do it like rabbits-" He found himself being strangled by Soln. "**ACK! I WAS KIDDING! I WAS KIDDING!**"

Soln dropped Noite to the floor, his face red. "Can we move on please...?"

"We're leaving?!" SkullSatamon gasped.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Right... we need to find someone who can play as Herr Drosselmeyer, the godfather."

SkullSatamon gasped in horror. "**WE'RE DOOMED!!!**"

Inumon blinked. "Why are we doomed...?"

"**BECAUSE OF THE GODFATHER!!!!!**" SkullSatamon howled.

BlackGuilmon rubbed his forehead. "I'm not liking the idea of wasting my time explaining to this idiot the difference between Godfather the movie and the actual family role..."

Impmon rolled his eyes. "What about the Sugar Plum Fairy?"

Flara blinked at this before glancing back at the casting sheet. "Sugar Plum Fairy?!"

SkullSatamon smiled. "We could change it into the Cheeseburger Fairy."

BlackGuilmon picked up a pen. "I think I'll add a new character to the play... one that I really need... the Sanity Fairy..."

Knuckles sighed. "So, who should play the Godfather?"

Impmon grinned. "Al Pacino!"

"Not **THAT** Godfather!" Knuckles snapped.

"I know! Cherrymon!" SkullSatamon said, grinning.

Eva sweatdropped. "I think we need a small, small Cherrymon if he needs to fit on the stage."

"We could always chop the branches off..." Noite said.

Flara sighed. "I would love to see someone actually try and get permission to chop off an Ultimate-level, tree-like Digimon's branches just so he can fit on the stage..."

Knuckles shook his head. "Think of someone else!"

"Magikarp!" SkullSatamon said.

"**NO!!!**" Knuckles snapped.

Eva smiled. "Someone who is chosen as the Godfather must be a close friend of the family, right?"

Knuckles nodded. "Yep, that's true..."

"We could have one of Papa's friends play the Godfather... either Noite, Donner or Agua..." Eva suggested.

SkullSatamon shrugged. "Better choose either Noite or Agua... Donner might be with Santa..."

Eva facefaulted. "Not **THAT** Donner!"

Impmon grinned. "Why not Noite, the one whom is talking about your parent's personal life...?"

Noite sweatdropped. "I was joking! Joking! **JOKING!!!**"

"We know! We know! **WE KNOW!!!**" Soln shouted back.

"Good news, Noite... you're in to play as the Godfather..." Knuckles muttered.

SkullSatamon brought up a tape recorder. "Cue music!"

"**DON'T!**" BlackGuilmon snapped.

Knuckles picked up Impmon by the scarf. "And Impmon, if you, by any chance, during the play, mention this joke that will force Noite to panic in front of thousands of people, I will personally throw you into the jaws of the Cyber End Dragon..." He smiled. "OK?"

Impmon sweatdropped. "O... OK..."

"Now, who would be silly enough to play the Sugar Plum Fairy?" Knuckles asked.

"**MIMI!**" Everyone else said.

Knuckles wrote Mimi's name down. "She's in..."

0000000000000000000

At the end of the day, Knuckles looked pleased at the results. "All right... everything is ready! The cast has been set and we'll meet the team in two days time..."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yep... plus, our unwilling extra cast will be playing the Nutcracker's army while the Pichu will be playing the Mouse King's army..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "Don't worry... they'll be evolving into Pikachu soon..."

"Really?" BlackGuilmon asked.

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yep... according to the Raichu elder, they'll evolve at February the 19th next year!"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "So, it'll be on time then..."

Knuckles blinked. "How would the Raichu elder know? Why do you believe him...?"

"Knuckles, this is SkullSatamon!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "Remember the Godfather problem?!"

Knuckles sighed. "Well, how should we end this day...?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "I know! Let's interview Baihumon as he drinks his baby bottle!"

BlackGuilmon walked away. "Good night..."

The cast was set and everyone is happy...

"Stop mocking us..." Knuckles groaned.

What will happen next...? Wait and see...

00000000000000000000000000000

**Second chapter done! I hope I'll be able to do 3, 4 or 5 chapters before Xmas Day! I'm trying my best, believe me!**

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	3. Selecting BlackGuilmon's Sanity!

**In this chapter, for the first time ever, Inumon won't be tortured!**

**No... BlackGuilmon will have that honour!** _Evil laughter_

**Let's begin!**

000000000000000000000000000000000

To start off today, we arrive in the town hall where a sleepy BlackGuilmon walks into the room, carrying AN envelope to be delivered to the hall

"Last night was terrible..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

SkullSatamon walked in after him. "What are you talking about? Last night was Charity night. We've made £3 thousand! Thanks to my magic trick!"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "What magic trick?! You were just balancing a Caterpie on your head!"

"Ah! But, the trick is... I was balancing a **DEAD** Caterpie on my head!" SkullSatamon said, grinning.

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "SkullSatamon, it wasn't dead!"

"Ah! Do you have any proof?" SkullSatamon asked.

"Who do you think used String Shot on me?!" BlackGuilmon asked.

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "How about the second magic act that I did? Balancing a dead Vulpix on my head!"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Well, it wasn't alive..."

"There! You see?!" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon narrowed his eyes. "Because it wasn't alive to begin with... you balanced a Vulpix toy on your head..."

"Hey! That's the magic trick, you see!" SkullSatamon said, looking pleased with himself.

"If you make yourself disappear, that **WILL** be magic..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

SkullSatamon picked up a book. "Maybe next time, I should balance Vulko on my head..."

"Do that and Velene will balance you on her fist..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

SkullSatamon blinked. "Why...?"

"Never mind..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "You know... in my opinion... Vulpix is one of the most overly used Pokemon in fan art, stories and other things to the point where it gets totally ridiculous!"

SkullSatamon frowned. "Hey! You should not say things like that! You have no proof!"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "For once, a good point... I have no proof... you're right, I take back the things I've said..."

SkullSatamon nodded, looking pleased with himself. "Good... now, I was wondering if I can have the afternoon off..."

"You can have the whole year off, if it pleases you..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "So, why do you want the afternoon off?"

"To go to the club that I've joined last week..." SkullSatamon said.

BlackGuilmon blinked. "What's it called?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "The _Club for Major Vulpix Fans_."

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "Forget a whole year off, make it one thousand years..."

"What's wrong?" SkullSatamon asked. "This doesn't prove that Vulpix is one of the most overly used Pokemon..."

BlackGuilmon snarled. "Repeat the title of the club you're in, dunderhead! Although, this is the same SkullSatamon who thought Seagullmon was a hawk!"

"He is! He is!" SkullSatamon repeated.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "No, he isn't..."

SkullSatamon blinked. "He isn't? What is he then...?"

"He's a chimera-type Pokemon fused with bits and pieces from Vulpix, Ninetales, Suicune, Arcanine and Eevee!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "And worst of all, I'm making up garbage now..."

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "So... Seagullmon is made out of garbage...?"

"**NO!!!**" BlackGuilmon snapped. "He's organic! He's a living, breathing creature!"

SkullSatamon nodded. "OK... So, what sort of bird is Seagullmon...?"

BlackGuilmon fumed. "A mutated Pidgeot! The clue is in his name, you idiot!!!"

"Oh... I see..." SkullSatamon said. "He's a phoenix!"

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "Yes... he is..."

SkullSatamon clapped his hands. "Sweet! That's how special Seagullmon is!" He picked up a couple of signs. "Right, I better get ready for the _Club for Major Vulpix Fans_ this afternoon..."

"What are you going to talk about...?" BlackGuilmon muttered. "Blastoise...?"

SkullSatamon shook his head. "Nope... Vulpix."

"**I KNOW THAT!**" BlackGuilmon snapped. "Don't you know sarcasm?!"

SkullSatamon shook his head. "Nope... who's Sarcasm? Is he making a visit...? Will he be helping us with the play?"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Yeah... but he'll be late, so we'll the most of it without him..."

Grinning, SkullSatamon held up two signs with a picture of his face on one and a picture of Velene's son, Vulko, on the other. "As a member of the club, I'll be asking a vital question: Who is cuter? Me or Vulko?"

"I think I'd rather hang out with one of the overly used Pokemon... much better company than you, SkullMoronmon..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "A Suicune or Eevee would help me regain my sanity..."

SkullSatamon looked pleased with himself. "The other members will have a difficult time with this question..."

"As difficult as a Snorlax waking up for lunch...?" BlackGuilmon muttered. "What a stupid question... even a little baby would have an easy time answering that..."

SkullSatamon nodded. "Of course... the answer is... **ME!** I'm the cutest!"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Not even warm... in fact, it's colder than a Articuno's Blizzard attack..."

"Cool..." SkullSatamon said, grinning.

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "I need more sleep... I couldn't get enough shut eye last night..."

"Why...?" SkullSatamon asked.

"Because I spent most of my time trying to remove all the silk from my face after what you did with that Caterpie..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "Velene helped with her Flamethrower... and so did a Suicune after that..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "Oh, so you had a fun night, huh?"

"Let's not start that again..." BlackGuilmon said, yawning. "I want to get the money down to the bank today before I forget... but I'm too tired..."

"Why?" SkullSatamon asked.

"Because I spent mo..." BlackGuilmon glared at SkullSatamon. "We're going through a time-loop, aren't we? We'll be repeating this little episode more times than the tails of a Ninetales!"

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "How many tails does a Ninetales have?"

"Oh, be quiet..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

SkullSatamon shrugged. "OK..."

Yawning, BlackGuilmon handed SkullSatamon a envelope. "Here... take this money to the bank and desposit in the account..."

SkullSatamon nodded. "OK! Thank you for trusting me with three thousand pounds, my friend."

"I really am tired, aren't I?" BlackGuilmon muttered. "Give me back the money!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" SkullSatamon said, holding his hand up. "You can trust me! I won't let you down!"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "OK, OK... Listen to me very carefully... and repeat after me!"

"After you!" SkullSatamon said, smiling.

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Just listen... Take the money to the bank, deposit it and come straight back. Repeat!"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Take the money to the bank, deposit it and come straight back."

"Again!" BlackGuilmon said.

SkullSatamon nodded. "Take the money to the bank, deposit it and come straight back."

BlackGuilmon opened the door. "Again!"

SkullSatamon walked out of the room. "Take the money to the bank, deposit it and come straight back."

"Again!" BlackGuilmon called after him.

000000000000000000000000000

SkullSatamon walked into the bank, repeating what BlackGuilmon wanted him to repeat.

"Take the mummy to to the tank, moss it and take a nap!" SkullSatamon said before looking around. "Where am I?" He glanced at the envelope and smiled. "Oh yeah!"

Nearby, Velene's ears perked up when she heard what SkullSatamon said. She stared at him before shaking her head slightly. "I feel really sorry for my niece..."

Riding on Velene's shoulders was her young son, Vulko, whom looked confused. "Why do you feel sorry for Eva, mummy? Something the matter...?"

"Considering that SkullSatamon is working alongside BlackGuilmon and Knuckles on the play, it makes me wonder if she'll survive or not..." Velene muttered.

000000000000000000000000000

Moments later, SkullSatamon walked back into the office where BlackGuilmon was stacking up some files. "I've done it... I gave the cash to the bank!"

"A first for everything..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "Of course, it took you about 5 hours to locate the bank..."

SkullSatamon shook his head. "Actually... 15 minutes to find the bank... after that, I went home..."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "And why did it take you over four hours for you to remember that you have to report back to me after you put the money into the account...?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "Got a phonecall from Knuckles... he said that the first meeting of this year's play will be taking place in the Duel Hall... and told me that if I'm at the Town Hall, we'll all go down there together... and the moment I came in, I remembered about the money..."

BlackGuilmon shrugged. "Oh, I suppose that's..." He blinked. "Hang on a minute, isn't your home located closer to Duel Hall than Town Hall?

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah, I know... but Knuckles said we'd walk down to the Duel Hall together from here..."

"But Bakamon, you'd have to **WALK PAST** the Duel Hall to get into this building!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

SkullSatamon nodded. "I know, but Knuckles said we'd walk down to the Duel Hall together."

BlackGuilmon just stared at him before shaking his head. "Right... fair enough..." He walked over to a CD player and put on some music. "The things I do to calm my nerves..." He sat down and sighed peacefully. "Ah..."

SkullSatamon blinked. "You've put some music on, BlackGuilmon?"

BlackGuilmon palmed his face. "Yes... I have... it's something to calm my nerves down, especially after a conversation with you... it can certainly take a lot out of me..."

"So, what are you doing?" SkullSatamon asked

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "I'm listening to Mozart's Concerto No.5 in D-Minor."

"D-Minor?" SkullSatamon asked. "Is he related to B-Minor?"

BlackGuilmon palmed his head. "Minor B, you idiot... and no, he's not... oh, forget it... just let me listen to this music, would you please...?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Sure..." After a few moments of listening to the music, he spoke up again. "No words to this song?"

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Nope... it's an instrumental..."

"Fair enough..." SkullSatamon muttered.

Knuckles walked into the room, rubbing his hands. "All right, are you guys ready? Our first meeting will be held in about an hour and I'm sure our our cast are getting ready to meet us at the Duel Hall."

SkullSatamon grinned. "I'm ready!"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "So am I..."

"Good..." Knuckles said before glancing at the CD player. "What are you guys listening to?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "We're listening to Mozart's Concerto No.5 in D-Minor."

Knuckles blinked. "OK..."

"It's the karaoke version!" SkullSatamon added.

BlackGuilmon facefaulted out of his seat. "Karaoke version..." He got up, switched the CD player off and glanced at Knuckles. "Come on... let's get this over with..."

Knuckles chuckled. "Sure, sure..."

0000000000000000000000000000000

An hour and thirty minutes later, Knuckles was standing with BlackGuilmon and SkullSatamon as the cast of the Nutcracker listened very carefully.

"First up, I wanna welcome you all and thank you for taking part in this year's play..." Knuckles said.

Eva bowed. "You're welcome."

Inumon grinned. "As long as I don't get any pain, I'm a-okay with this..."

Knuckles nodded. "Good, second question is... who brought in the aliens?"

Ash was standing at the back with Pikachu on his shoulder. They looked embrassed and sweatdropped as they stood in between eight figures dressed up in blue rubber suits. Only their eyes and nose were visible. Ash sighed. "These are the Nutcracker's troops... reading themselves for battle..."

Growly sweatdropped. "Oh, what an army I'm leading..."

Knuckles sighed. "All right... who picked the cast for the army?"

Ash sighed. "It was me... BlackGuilmon gave me the task when he was busy getting Caterpie's String Shot off his face..."

"I see... and why are they dressed up like this?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, they found out about the Mouse King's Pichu army so..." Ash explained. "They're wearing rubber in order to protect themselves from Pichu's electric attacks..."

Flara giggled. "Oh, how brave of them..."

Knuckles walked over to the blue-rubbered cast. "And who are playing as the Nutcracker's army?" He turned to one of the Nutcracker's acting men. "What's your name?"

"_Waf dah Javis..._" Said the guy, his voice muffled by the rubber suit.

Knuckles blinked. "What did he say...?"

Ash grinned. "That's Davis you're speaking too... the others are Tai, Matt, Kazu, Kenta, Joey, Tristan and Duke."

Knuckles nodded. "OK, that's a good selec... **DUKE?! DUKE DEVLIN?!**"

Ash nodded. "Yep."

Knuckles glanced around. "Duke is smarter than Joey and Tristan to wear a suit made out of rubber! Why's he doing it now?!"

One of the cast dressed in rubber, which happened to be Duke, mumbled. "_Waf gato satr keg no..._"

Knuckles sweatdropped. "Oh, that's a good reason..."

Ash chuckled. "Joey and Tristan put it on so he wouldn't be the odd-one-out..."

Knuckles facefaulted. "**ODD-ONE-OUT?!** Just look at them!!! They're looking odd at the moment!"

"Well, I did try to warn them that Pichu will hurt themselves if they use electric attacks... their bodies aren't strong enough to maintain it unlike Pikachu and Raichu..." Ash explained.

Knuckles glanced at the rubber cast. "And they don't believe you?!"

Ash shrugged. "They said they didn't want to take the chance..."

Knuckles shook his head. "Oh brother..." He glanced at the eight members of the cast. "Get those silly things off or I'll have Flara melt them off!"

Flara grinned as she created a small fireball in her left paw. "And you should know how hot a Flareon can be..."

Eva sweatdropped. "Oh, mum..."

Soln chuckled. "What a woman..."

Ash shook his head. "Not a good idea, Knuckles... they're only wearing their underwear underneath the rubber suits."

"**FLARA OFF, FLAME!**" Knuckles commanded. "I mean... Flame off, Flara!"

Flara sweatdropped as she caused the flame to vanish. "Gee, hope you weren't confused, Knuckles..."

BlackGuilmon coughed. "Right... to start off with, may I ask Mimi to get rid of the pink paint she's brought with her!"

Mimi blinked as she held a can of pink paint in her arms while her Digimon partner, Palmon, carried two more. "Why? I'm going to play as the Sugar Plum Fairy..."

"Yes... but the Sugar Plum Fairy doesn't have the entire set painted **PINK!**" BlackGuilmon muttered. "If that happens, we won't be able to see you because you'll be wearing pink!"

Mimi smiled. "Simple, a different shade of pink then!"

Palmon sweatdropped. "Oh, Mimi..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "And if there's one thing we can agree on that we won't be using from the Nutcracker, ballet..."

"**NO WAY!!!**" Impmon snapped.

Growly shook his head. "Nope."

"I'm already the mouse, don't make me look even stupider!" Inumon muttered.

"Yes! I agree!" SkullSatamon said.

"Why are you agreeing? You're not in the play!" BlackGuilmon said.

SkullSatamon grinned. "Ah, I'm agreeing that I'm agreeing to the idea."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "OK... Who agrees to pick up mallets and whack this idiot about...?"

Knuckles got back on stage and sighed. "To start things off, let's practise a scene..."

Eva shrugged. "OK, which one shall we do?"

Ash grinned. "How about the war between the Mouse King's Pichu army against the Nutcracker's?"

Growly sweatdropped as he watched Davis and the others dressed in rubber trying to squeeze out of the door. "Er, guys... I think the Nutcracker is suppose to win, not get let down by by his own army..."

"That wasn't nice, Ash..." Mimi said.

Ash shrugged. "Well, they gotta do the scene sooner or later... or maybe someone should replace the Pichu with something less scary to those guys... I mean, who chose the Pichu in the first place?"

SkullSatamon smiled. "It was me."

Ash sweatdropped. "OK, that was a stupid question..."

Knuckles shook his head. "OK... let's rehearse the battle..."

"Let's hearse the battle?" SkullSatamon repeated. "Why do we need a hearse?"

BlackGuilmon held a water gun to his head, pulling the trigger. "Not a real one, but it'll do..."

0000000000000000000000000000

Inumon stood with his army of Pichu on one side of the room, grinning. "Are you ready?"

Growly nodded. "I am..." He glanced at Davis. "Are you?"

Davis rapidly shook his head. "_Yo!_"

Sweatdropping, Growly sighed. "Yes, we are..."

Ash stood with Knuckles, BlackGuilmon and SkullSatamon on the stage. "OK, guys... **BEGIN!**"

Inumon grinned. "**ATTACK!!!**"

"**PICHU!!!**"

Growly sweatdropped. "Davis! Tai! Stop hiding behind me! You're suppose to be brave warriors!!!"

Mimi giggled. "Can't wait to tell Sora and Kari how brave you two have been..."

Tai charged towards the Pichu. "**_YYYYYAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!_**"

Davis ran behind Tai. "_Mate for we, Mai!_"

"If he didn't had that rubber around his mouth, he wouldn't say the wrong things..." Growly muttered.

"What do you think of this battle, BlackGuilmon?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "It's as epic as the battle between Granasmon and Valmarmon..."

"Really?! That's great!" SkullSatamon said.

"This play gonna fail like the rest, huh...?" Eva asked.

Ash slowly nodded. "Yes, I think so..."

Moments later, Knuckles rubbed his head as there was now a thrashing mess of rubbery limbs and squealing mice where the battle had been. "OK, how did this happen again...?"

"Davis tripped over his rubber sole and crashed into the others, making them fall onto the Pichu. Even though it didn't kill them, it did force them to shock the idiots..." Soln muttered. "Lucky for them, they're wearing rubber..."

Knuckles sighed. "Thank you, Captain Obvious..."

BlackGuilmon scratched his head. "OK... now that they're down, maybe the Nutcracker and the Mouse King could go one-on-one."

"How about mana-a-mano?" Ash asked.

SkullSatamon shook his head. "No, no... it's Nutty-to-Mousy... or puppy-to-puppy or..."

"What have I started...?" BlackGuilmon muttered.

Inumon stepped forward, grinning. "I'll play nice, Growly... especially as I will make you run from my fire attacks..."

"I won't run from them..." Growly muttered. "I'm a Growlithe, I eat Fire for breakfast."

Inumon sweatdropped. "Oh, yeah... oops..."

Eva palmed her face. "Growly... that sounded too weird..."

Flara shrugged. "Not to me, I eat fire for breakfast..."

Eva sweatdropped. "Really...? What about you, dad...?"

"Lots and lots of water..." Soln muttered.

Knuckles walked over to Growly and Inumon, holding a bag. "According to the book, you two have to fight each other with swords so... here are your weapons."

Growly picked a weapon out of the bag and sweatdropped. "A... featherduster...?"

"What are we gonna do?" Inumon asked. "Tickle each other to death?!"

Knuckles walked away. "Well, we can't use real swords... budget cuts..."

"Why not plastic swords?" Growly asked.

"Read my lips... budget cuts..." Knuckles muttered.

Growly shrugged. "OK..." He glanced at Inumon before looking back at the featherduster. "I feel really stupid..."

Inumon smirked. "How do you think I feel...? I'm the Mouse King, leading a pack of little Pichu and wielding a featherduster. This doesn't equal to normal, you know..."

Growly nodded. "Point... I'm leading an army of rubber idiots... whom are scared of tiny mice..."

Inumon sighed. "There's no need to continue this scene, eh...?"

Growly tossed his duster away. "Yeah... let's call it a day..."

"K..." Inumon muttered.

SkullSatamon clapped and whistled. "Yay! All right! Wonderful battle! That was wonderful! Brilliant! Yay! Yay! Ya..." He glanced at BlackGuilmon and Knuckles. "What?"

Knuckles sighed. "So, BlackGuilmon... what are your opinion about this play...?"

BlackGuilmon glared at Knuckles. "Featherdusters, Pichu army, rubber men army... **WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?!?**"

"It's going to be a success!" SkullSatamon said, grinning.

"**SHUT UP!!!**" BlackGuilmon yelled out.

So, the first day of the meeting went off without any problems at all. And it's just going to get worst... you'll see...

00000000000000000000000000000000

**Hmm... I don't know if I'll be able to put up the fourth or fifth chapter in time before the 25th... so, if I'm unable to put up the next chapter before Christmas Day... _MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!!!_**

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	4. Selecting More Pain for BlackGuilmon!

_**Sigh**_

**After Christmas... I should have it done it earlier, what's wrong with me...?**

**Oh well, let's have some more fun with the cast, ok?**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before we see the production of the Nutcracker, we visit the office where BlackGuilmon resides, calming himself.

"**I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS!!!**" BlackGuilmon screamed in rage.

Hello, this is BlackGuilmon! Calm isn't one of the things he's good at... especially as he has SkullSatamon as his partner.

Knuckles shook his head. "Will you get a grip? Listen, I understand that doing the production for this play isn't easy, but that's no good reason to lash out like that. Control yourself!"

BlackGuilmon groaned. "Control myself? Control myself!? I've been trying to do that ever since the Nutcracker's army army made themselves armour... **OUT OF RUBBER!!!**"

Knuckles cringed. "Well... SkullSatamon did change the Pichu army to something else..."

"What I would like to know is where on earth SkullSatamon got a huge pack of Raikou from!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "And do you know how long it took me to convince the guys playing as the Nutcracker's army that even rubber can protect them from Raikou's electric attacks?!"

Knuckles shrugged. "Well, Ash is a Pokemon trainer... he knows Electric-type attacks better than anyone..."

BlackGuilmon hissed. "Of course, he does... and do you know why...? Ask his Pikachu! Plus, he didn't help much by pointing out that rubber isn't enough to stop Raikou from shocking them... he's a Legendary... big mouth... why did he tell them in in the first place?"

Knuckles laughed sheepishly. "Well, I did say that Ash should share all his Pokemon knowledge with us... he's not dumb, just naive..."

"Oh, naive, eh...?" BlackGuilmon grumbled. "Oh, yes... he and his friends are so naive... whenever Team Rocket puts on a stupid disguise, they are easily fooled! Over 400 episodes! If you put on a simple beard, they'll fall for it..."

Knuckles shrugged. "Yeah, Ash did say he was getting tired of that..."

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "Those Pokemon anime writers better think up something new... only a simpleton would fall for the same trick over and over again in real life..."

000000000000000000000000000000

"Excuse me, sir..." Jessie said, wearing a beard. Is it real, I dunno... "Can you tell me where the Pokemon Center is...?"

James nodded, wearing a pair of glasses. "Yes... we heard there is a Dragonite being treated from his wounds and we thought we could help out..."

Meowth sighed happily, turning his hat around a little. "We're nice people, we are..."

SkullSatamon grinned, pointing a direction. "Sure, it's over there."

"THANK YOU!" Team Rocket said, rushing towards to the Pokemon Center.

SkullSatamon is an exception...

000000000000000000000000000000

"The next problem is Mimi..." BlackGuilmon groaned. "She was going to paint Eva's costume pink..."

Knuckles sighed. "That's a problem..."

"It is when Eva's **WEARING** the costume!" BlackGuilmon said. "Why did you think she walked out of the hall with her face pink?!"

"Speaking of Eva, have you figured out how to solve that little problem about the Nutcracker toy yet?" Knuckles asked. "The shops are sold out of Nutcracker toys and there won't be any more for the next few weeks."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Don't worry about it... we already solved that problem by using replacement toys..."

Knuckles nodded. "Good... and what did you replace it with...?"

"A Power Rangers toy..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

Knuckles sweatdropped. "A Power Rangers toy?!"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes... one of those large toys of the Power Rangers themselves that you get during the first three seasons... currently, we're trying to decide if the the Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, Pink, Green or White Ranger should be used as the Nutcracker..."

"Why a Power Ranger...?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, it's either that or one of the Megazords!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

Knuckles rubbed his forehead. "Well, let's not panic... I've got some good news... I've gotten you some help..."

BlackGuilmon groaned. "Not the men with the white coats again... that cell of theirs can't keep me from killing SkullSatamon when he sings Ducktales backwards!"

Knuckles shook his head. "No, no... I've got two or three extra helpers for you... you'll meet them at the next meeting in the hall with the others."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "OK... I hope they'll be good help to me..."

00000000000000000000000000000

As BlackGuilmon and Knuckles head over to the Duel Hall, SkullSatamon stepped forward with a grin. "Hey, you two! I'm gonna do a Christmas call!"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Don't you need to practice...?"

"I don't need to practice... watch this!" SkullSatamon said, grinning. "Ho ho ho! Merry..." He blinked. "Erm... line...?"

Ash stepped over to SkullSatamon, reading the script, shaking his head. "_Christmas_..."

"What?!" SkullSatamon gasped. He grabbed the script from Ash's hand. "Let me see that!"

Knuckles sweatdropped. "What was all that about...?"

"This is common, Knuckles... don't worry!" BlackGuilmon said. "This is known as a random moment with SkullSatamon."

SkullSatamon stood to attention. "Ho ho ho! Merry Everyone!"

Ash facefaulted.

"See...?" BlackGuilmon muttered.

Knuckles nodded slowly. "Great... hope it ends now..."

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Actually, once this random moment with SkullSatamon starts, it's very difficult for it to end."

Ash nodded. "I agree... he bought himself a used car..."

"See...?" BlackGuilmon muttered. He blinked. "A used-car...?"

Ash sighed. "Yeah... he bought himself a used _Mercedes-Benz SLK55 AMG_... you looked surprised..."

Knuckles blinked. "Yeah... I never thought you would able to say what type of car it is..."

Ash shook his head. "Well, I'm surprised that SkullSatamon was able to say it without difficulty..."

"Point..." Knuckles muttered.

BlackGuilmon rubbed his forehead. "From what I've heard, the _Mercedes-Benz SLK55 AMG_ is one of the cars deemed Uncool by a British comical car show, _Top Gear_. And in my opinion, only an idiot would buy it..."

"Merry Thinkable!" SkullSatamon said.

Ash sighed. "That's why SkullSatamon owns one... plus, it's a used car..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "Wanna see it?"

"No!" Knuckles and BlackGuilmon said.

"Great! Follow me!" SkullSatamon replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000

SkullSatamon's new car was located outside the Duel Hall. He stepped into his new car, looking proud of himself. "Hey! Do I look cool or what?"

"If Top Gear's presenter was here, he would be laughing at you..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "How much did you pay for this car? If it's used, then it's gotta be cheaper..."

SkullSatamon chuckled. "I paid nearly £50 for this baby..."

Ash blinked. "£50...? Usually, I've heard that they're over £1000 or something..."

Knuckles nodded. "Close... nearly **OVER** ten thousand pounds... wonder why this one costs fifty..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Never mind about that... I don't want this in front of the Duel Hall any longer! Get rid of that ugly thing right now!"

SkullSatamon narrowed his eyes. "Hey! It's just a car!"

"I'm talking about you!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

SkullSatamon smiled. "Well, that's all right then!"

Ash sweatdropped. "So... does the car run...?"

"Of course it runs!" SkullSatamon said. "I brought it over here, didn't I?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, I know... but it didn't sound good before you switched it off..."

SkullSatamon shrugged. "Ah... don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, watch me roar like the wind!" He grabbed the steering wheel and grinned. "Nothing can go wrong now!"

"Actually, it can..." Knuckles muttered. "You forgot to put the key in..."

"Whoops..." SKullSatamon muttered, fitting the key into the ignition. "All right... watch me roar like the wind! I'll be speeding like a blot of wind!"

Ash blinked. "Blot of wind...?"

SkullSatamon shrugged. "Or whatever those words are... watch me roar like the..."

"**JUST GET ON WITH IT!!!**" BlackGuilmon snapped.

"**YIKES!** See ya!" SkullSatamon said, turning the key in the ignition.

Nothing...

"Wow... look at him go..." Ash muttered.

Knuckles nodded. "Yes... he's roaring like the wind..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Last time I've seen something that fast was a snail!"

SkullSatamon blinked. "Erm... I think it's broken..."

"Didn't the £50 gave you a clue?!" Knuckles asked.

SkullSatamon shook his finger. "Hold on! Maybe it is moving! Very slowly..."

Ash sweatdropped. "Oh, really...? Must be going very slow because a little kid on a tricycle just went by you."

SkullSatamon blinked. "What?! You sure it's not Baihumon riding a bike with a baby bottle?"

Ash blinked. "What?!"

Knuckles groaned. "Great... now we can't rid of this ugly thing..."

"He can still walk!" BlackGuilmon said.

SkullSatamon pressed the middle part of the steering wheel, where the horn honked. "Horn's working!" The honking continued for a couple of minutes. "Horn won't stop working!"

"Gee... what gives you that idea...?" Knuckles muttered.

BlackGuilmon whipped out a hammer. "I'll fix it..."

(_**CRASH! BANG! WALLOP!**_)

Ash sweatdropped. "Well, the horn's stopped, but is there any reason why you hit SkullSatamon on the head as well...?"

BlackGuilmon held up a broken hammer. "Just felt like it..."

"Fair enough..." Ash muttered. He walked over to SkullSatamon's side of the car. "Hmm... I think I can solve your car problem, SkullSatamon..."

"**REALLY?!**" SkullSatamon asked, looking hopeful.

Ash nodded, with a grin. "Yeah... for a price..."

Knuckles frowned. "Your gonna scam SkullSatamon out of his money, Ash? You're a Pokemon trainer that travels around on foot! What do you know about cars?!"

Ash shrugged. "Well, I need some money to buy Christmas gifts for Misty, May, Brock, Max, Pikachu and my mum... just a few more and my problems are solved..."

SkullSatamon shoved some pound notes into Ash's chest. "Here's your money! Now, why isn't the engine working? Do I have to use rubber bands in order to fix it...?"

Ash sweatdropped. "I'm no mechanic, but I don't think rubber bands can help... no, no... the simple reason is that the engine is fine..."

BlackGuilmon raised an eyebrow. "Engine is fine...? If the engine is fine, then why isn't the car mov..." He slapped his face. "You idiot!!!"

SkullSatamon blinked. "What...?"

"**YOU'RE OUT OF GAS!!!**" BlackGuilmon yelled out.

"Got any proof?!" SkullSatamon asked.

Ash pointed to something on the dashboard. "Well, if the arrow on the Fuel Gauge is pointing at the '**E**' part, it means that you've run out of petrol..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "Hey, what do you know? My car's fine!"

Knuckles grumbled. "If the car's fine, then it's SkullSatamon that should get a check-up..."

"I like the car, it's the driver I don't like..." BlackGuilmon added.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the Duel Hall, Knuckles was grinning. "So, BlackGuilmon... like the extra help I got for you...?"

BlackGuilmon slowly nodded. "Yep... though, I don't think Davis and the others would agree with you..."

Davis, Tai, Matt, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Kazu, Kenta and a ninth person were all tied up and hanging from the roof. Below them was a Vulpix that looked almost like Velene, minus some markings on her face. She grinned. "Is that okay?"

Knuckles nodded. "Yep, that's okay... thank you, Telene."

"Who's that?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Telene, Velene's twin sister. They both have a strong bond and they both carry the same temper flare."

SkullSatamon blinked. "Temper flare...?"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Oh yeah... if you ever think of balancing Vulko on your head, both Velene and Telene will attack you before you can say..."

"Merry Disney?" SkullSatamon added.

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Something like that..."

Ash walked into the hall, dusting snow off his hat. "The others will be by in a minute..." He walked past Davis and the others, glancing at them and calmly waved. "Hey, Davis. Hey, Tai, Hey, Matt. Hey, Tristan, Hey, Joey. Hey, Duke. Hey, Kazu. Hey, Kenta. Hey, Lucario."

The ninth person tied up and hanging from the roof was Lucario, Telene's new boyfriend. He sweatdropped. "Hello..."

Telene smiled as she looked up at Lucario. "Comfy, dear...?"

Lucario blushed. "Oh yes... nothing like hanging from the roof with a bunch of idiots that are scared of some little Pichu mice..."

Tai frowned. "Hey, those Pichu have electric attacks! There's no way we're gonna get an electric shock from 'em!"

Matt sweatdropped. "Well, I don't think anyone could tell if you got an electric shock, Tai. It looks like you've been near a Zapdos one hundred times..."

"Don't! Make! Fun! Of the! Hair!" Tai hissed.

"So, why did Telene tie you up as well?" Kazu asked.

Lucario sighed. "I made the mistake of missing a date..."

"How did that happen?" Davis asked. "Were you in a restaurant and a huge monster came by and picked it up?"

Lucario sweatdropped. "Not... exactly..."

Davis shrugged. "Sorry... got that idea from _Dekaranger VS Magiranger_... Veemon is such a big fan..."

"So, how did you miss your date?" Matt asked.

Lucario narrowed his eyes. "You."

"**US?!**" Tai cried out.

Lucario nodded. "Yes... you eight ran over me, running out of the Duel Hall on your last meeting!"

"Sorry... we were in a bit of a rush..." Joey quickly said.

Lucario frowned. "Oh really...? From what?"

"**THE RAIKOU IS HERE!!!**" SkullSatamon called out.

Lucario sweatdropped. "Raikou?!?!"

"So, will you wait outside and let us run over you again...?" Joey asked.

Lucario glared at Joey. "Do that and I'll send you to the North Pole!"

"What? Again?" Tristan muttered.

BlackGuilmon glanced at SkullSatamon. "I've got a question..."

"Who's got a question?" SkullSatamon asked.

"I've got a question!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

"You got a question?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "Yes, I do..."

"You do? Then, you must have a question!" SkullSatamon said.

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes... now, what was the question again...?"

"Was that the question?" SkullSatamon asked.

"**NO!!!**" BlackGuilmon snapped.

Ash sweatdropped. "I've got a question..."

"Who's got a question?" SkullSatamon asked.

"I've got a... Don't!" Ash said.

Lucario sweatdropped. "Oh brother... I feel like I've been caught in a time-loop... I certainly hope that this little scene of theirs won't repeat itself more times than the tails of a Ninetales..."

"How many tails does a Ninetales have?" Davis asked.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Lucario muttered.

Davis chuckled. "Score!"

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "All right... SkullSatamon, how were you able to convince those Raikou to be the Mouse King's new army...?"

SkullSatamon smirked and whispered into BlackGuilmon's ear. "Naked Suicune pictures..."

BlackGuilmon blinked. "Thank you, SkullSatamon... for teaching me a very important lesson... never ask you questions ever again..."

"Oh, you have a question?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon fumed. "Don't! Even! Think! About! It!"

SkullSatamon shrugged and brought out a picture. "Well, this is one of the pictures I'm gonna give 'em..."

BlackGuilmon took the picture and blinked. "Hold on... this is a normal Suicune!"

"No, no..." SkullSatamon said, shaking his head. "Suicunes are Water-types."

BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "I thought you were showing **ANTHRO** Suicunes! Nor... four-legged Suicunes aren't exactly naked, you know..."

SkullSatamon blinked. "How come?"

BlackGuilmon frowed. "Have you ever seen a four-legged Suicune wearing clothes?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Sure, I did! I met one last week!"

"That's an ANTHRO Suicune!" BlackGuilmon snapped. He glanced at the picture and sighed. "It's a shame that the male Raikou are going to be disapointed with this female Suicune..."

SkullSatamon blinked. "Male...?"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes... male Raikou..." He waved the picture. "Female Suicune..."

SkullSatamon shook his head. "No, no..." He pointed to the picture. "Female Suicune..." He jerked his thumb to a room. "Female Raikou clan..."

"I beg your pardon..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

"Yeah... a female Raikou clan..." SkullSatamon said. "For some reason, they'd rather have pictures of female Pokemon rather than male Pokemon..."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "I don't believe you sometimes... I really, really don't..."

SkullSatamon tapped his head. "They wanted pictures of female Suicunes, female Ninetales, female Flareons, female Arcanines, female Machamps..."

"**FEMALE MACHAMPS?!**" BlackGuilmon yelled out.

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yep... plus Jynx, Vulpix, Espeon..."

"SkullSatamon, where the blazes did you get a pack of mental Raikou clan that's only female?!" BlackGuilmon asked.

"I looked it up in the Yellow Pages..." SkullSatamon said.

BlackGuilmon fumed. "Don't you mean Mental Pages?!"

Eva and Flara were pushed into the room, followed by an angry Soln as he shouted into where they had just been. "**AND STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!**" He slammed the door. "What's with those wacky Raikou...?"

Eva brushed herself. "Those Raikou were giving me a strange look... almost as if they fancied me."

Flara nodded. "I know the feeling, what creeps me out is that they're females..."

"**LET'S MOVE ON!!!**" BlackGuilmon snapped. He glanced at Knuckles. "Who's the second help?! One of 'em is Telene..." He looked up. "And I know the second help can't be Lucario..."

Lucario shook his head. "Nope... I need help from someone to get me down!"

Telene giggled and winked at Lucario. "Just be patient, Luky..."

"**LUKY?!**" Kazu and Kenta said before burst out into laughter.

"Excuse me while I try and hit my head against the roof..." Lucario muttered, his face bright red.

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "So... who's the second help?"

Knuckles grinned. "Turn around..."

"Oh no... no way am I gonna turn around... I'm not falling for that old trick..." BlackGuilmon said.

"It's no trick!" Shadow the Hedgehog said as he stood behind BlackGuilmon with Inumon and Mimi.

"**YARGH!!!**" BlackGuilmon yelled out in shock. He whirled around and panted. "Shadow?!"

Shadow nodded. "Yes, that's me..."

Inumon looked up and chuckled. "Hey there, Luky..."

Lucario sweatdropped. "Hello... Innymon..."

Inumon rubbed his paws. "So, how shall we start off the meeting? Ask questions..?"

**"NO!!!!!!!**" BlackGuilmon screamed. "**NO MORE QUESTIONS!!!**"

Knuckles chuckled. "Well, to start things off... the advertisement..."

"Good grief... make a fool out of me by having me stand in front of a camera wearing the Mouse King outfit?!" Inumon asked.

Knuckles nodded. "Yes... well, you're going in front of the camera, except you're going as a newsreader..."

Inumon blinked. "Come again..."

Knuckles nodded. "Yep... you're going to be one of the guest newsreader for the local News Room..."

Duke nodded. "I see... to promote the new play..."

"Correct!" Knuckles said, grinning.

BlackGuilmon rubbed his chin. "That's interesting... however, who's gonna be the second guest newsreader...? It would have to be some idiot..."

Knuckles grinned. "It's you..."

"Did I say idiot?" BlackGuilmon asked. "I meant a very sane, smart guy..."

"Smart, I agree..." Flara muttered. "Sane... dunno about that..."

Knuckles glanced around. "I have a tape that we'll be using at the start of the news program... who did I give it to?" He looked up. "Oh yeah... you..."

"Hi, remember me...?" Lucario muttered.

"Telene... get him down..." Knuckles muttered.

Velene sweatdropped. "It's gonna be painful..."

Lucario sweatdropped. "As if my future with her isn't painful..."

Soln shrugged. "Hey, that's love for ya..."

Flara narrowed her eyes. "What is that suppose to mean...?"

Soln gulped. "And I'm about to experience it once more..."

Sighing, Shadow stepped forward. "I'll get him down..." From the palm of his hand, he fired a bolt of energy at the rope that held Lucario from the roof. "**CHAOS SPEAR!!!**"

"This is going to hurt..." Lucario muttered as the Chaos Spear burned through the rope, causing him to crash on his head as he hit the ground. Well, not exactly the ground, but he did hit something hard. "**YARGH!!**! I was right... what did I hit...?"

SkullSatamon blinked. "Nobody told me that it'd be raining indoors..."

Lucario sweatdropped. "Stupid... question... now I know how the hammers must have felt when they hit his head..." He fell to the floor on his on his tail, eyes rolling in his head. "Wurble..."

Telene blinked. "Wurble?! Oh great, he's gone dazed..."

"It's the same expression that Brock gives off whenever he sees pretty girls... right, Lucario...?" Eva asked, giggling.

"Wurble, wurble..." Lucario muttered.

Davis sweatdropped. "He lost it... he's speaking nonsense!"

"Well, at least he speaks more sense than you when you try and speak **THROUGH** a rubber mask!" Growly muttered.

Shaking his head, Knuckles picked up the tape recorder from Lucario and sighed. "Coming back to sanity..."

"**I WANT TO GO BACK TO SANITY!!!**" BlackGuilmon cried.

"... here is what we'll be using at the start of the guest news program!" Knuckles said, pressing the Play button.

(**_BONG! BONG! BONG!_**)

Ash blinked. "What's that noise...?"

Knuckles smirked. "It's Big Ben."

SkullSatamon gasped. "**WHAT?! QUICK, HIDE!!! BEFORE HE BEATS US ALL!!!**" He leapt behind Growly, shaking. "Save me..."

Growly sweatdropped. "It's a large clock in London, not a very large person!"

"Oh yeah!? What about that large Digimon that I faced against, he was a big bully!" SkullSatamon said.

Kenta sweatdropped. "That was MarineAngemon... the only reason he attacked you was because you ran over me..."

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "How come...?"

"Maybe because you were chasing that burger van...?" Kenta asked.

"What gives you the idea that I was chasing a burger van?!" SkullSatamon demanded.

Kenta sweatdropped. "Because you ran after a van with the words 'burger' on the side..."

"Got any proof!?" SkullSatamon demanded.

"Don't! Don't! **DON'T!!!**" BlackGuilmon yelled out in fury. "**NO MORE!!! NO MORE!!!** It's time we start on the rehearsal right now! Are you ready?"

Mimi shook her head. "Nope..."

BlackGuilmon glared at Mimi. "What?! What is it this time!? Do you want pink dye!? Pink paint!? Pink Power Ranger!? Zeo, Time Force, Mystic Force... I don't care!!! Pinky, minus the Brain!? Jigglypuff?! Nidoran Male!? Lickitung?! **WHAT IS IT?!?**"

Mimi giggled as she held up her watch. "Time's up..."

"**GAH?!**" BlackGuilmon stuttered. "Wha...?! Wha...?! Wha...!?"

Knuckles sighed. "In other words, the meeting's over."

Soln blinked. "**OVER!?** It's hardly begun..."

"Wurble..." Lucario muttered.

Eva streched. "Teaches you not to start the meeting late..."

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah, it does, doesn't it?"

BlackGuilmon's left eye twitched. "I...I...I...I...I..."

Ash sweatdropped. "We better get him to a doctor...?"

"How about the nice people with the white coats and that padded cell?" SkullSatamon asked.

Inumon grinned. "Nope, not enough..."

BlackGuilmon walked out of the room. "I'm going to bash my head against a massive Groudon before I go to sleep in my nice, new, spiky bed..."

SkullSatamon waved. "OK, have fun!"

Shadow sighed. "What have I signed up for...?"

Telene shrugged. "Who knows... all I know is, I've gotta put someone's mind back together..." She took Lucario's paw and led him out of the room. "Isn't that right, Luky?"

"Wurble..." Lucario muttered.

Inumon grinned as he walked out. "Today wasn't so bad for me... no pain..."

"Yet!" Mimi added as she followed him.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside, Eva waved as she walked down the streets with Flara and Soln. "See ya later, guys!"

Growly smiled goofily as he waved back. "Yeah... bye..."

"So, how long was that kiss...?" Knuckles muttered.

Shadow checked his watch. "Nearly 3 minutes... would have been more if Growly didn't pass out from lack of air..."

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Someone wipe that goofy grin off his face..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "Oh, Goofy from Kingdom Hearts is making a visit?"

"Me and my big mouth..." Knuckles muttered.

Telene scratched her head as she held Lucario's paw. "I got a question..."

SkullSatamon blinked. "You got a question?"

Telene nodded. "Yep, I got a question. Right, Lucario?"

"Wurble..." Lucario muttered.

"Was that the question?" SkullSatamon asked.

Telene looked annoyed. "No, that wasn't the question!"

"So, you've got a question...?" SkullSatamon asked.

"Yes! I've got a question!" Telene snapped.

Ash sweatdropped. "May I say something important...? **ENOUGH!!!**"

"But, she has a question, doesn't she?" SkullSatamon asked.

Telene nodded. "Yes, I do have a question!"

"Ah, you got a question, huh?" SkullSatamon asked.

Growly shook his head. "Good thing BlackGuilmon left early, huh?"

"Bad thing that we're still here with him..." Knuckles muttered.

"You have a question? Do you really have a question? A big question?" SkullSatamon asked.

"**YES!!! I HAVE A QUESTION!!!**" Telene screamed in rage.

SkullSatamon blinked. "What's the question...?"

Telene opened her mouth to say something, but blinked. "I...forgot it..."

Shadow shrugged. "Oh, well... I'm sure it's not important..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The question that Telene was going to ask was... have I forgotten something...?

The answer is... yes.

"Four Digi-Eggs on the wall... Four Digi-Eggs..." Kazu sang, looking bored as he, Kenta, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tai, Matt and Davis continued to hang from the roof. "Pass one around... pass it around... I lost it again..."

Kenta shook his head. "For the third time, Kazu... it's take one down, pass it around!"

Matt sighed. "I dunno about the pass it around part, but what I do want is someone to **TAKE US DOWN!!!**"

Davis groaned. "How could they forget us?! We're the ones hanging from the roof!"

"Don't worry, you guys... they'll remember us!" Joey said.

Duke blinked. "When?!"

Joey grinned sheepishly. "When they come back into the hall tomorrow... in about 6 or 17 hours..."

"Good... so, we won't have to wait long, huh?" Tristan muttered.

Tai sighed. "Well, it can't get any worse than this, huh...?"

The door opened and three female Raikous walked into the room. They looked up and one of them spoke. "Excuse me, have you seen SkullSatamon? He owes us some Suicune pictures..."

Tai sweatdropped. "Not exactly the most effective way of ending a chapter, but it'll do..."

And so, ends another... exciting day for our heroes... and a psychotic lizard with a questionable skeleton. Ah, let's end this chapter now...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Next chapter... a special, crazy news report hosted by Inumon and BlackGuilmon with SkullSatamon as their reporter. Insanity awaits us!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I'll try and finish this story before end of January or the start of February.**

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	5. Selecting News Topics! Still Insane!

**All right, here's the fifth chapter! Get ready for a lot of insanity!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000

OK, today is the days of a news report that will be hosted by BlackGuilmon and Inumon. Currently, BlackGuilmon is getting ready for his important moment on TV.

"You can untie my claws..." BlackGuilmon muttered as he was tied down to the chair at the news desk.

Mimi was nearby, rubbing her chin. "He has a point, Knuckles... he won't be able to read the reports like that."

Knuckles chuckled. "Very well then... OK, BlackGuilmon... will you promise that you won't try and free yourself before running off into the sunset...?"

"I promise I won't!" BlackGuilmon said.

"All right... I trust you..." Knuckles said, untying BlackGuilmon's claws.

With a quick reflex, BlackGuilmon slashed the rest of the rope apart with his claws and dashed to the exit. "Sayanora, losers! I'm not going to lose my sanity today! See ya real soon!"

Mimi sweatdropped. "That's real mature..."

Knuckles grinned. "He'll be back..."

Mimi blinked. "Why would he come back?"

Omnimon walked into the room with UlforceVeedramon and Dynasmon, carrying BlackGuilmon by his arms. "You were right to bring us here, Knuckles. No doubt he would try and run away like a coward..."

Knuckles shook his head. "Not a coward... just a desperate Digimon..."

BlackGuilmon's left eye twitched. "You hired the Royal Knights to make sure that I don't escape...?"

Knuckles nodded. "Yep."

"And what do they get in return?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"Two of their knights will take part in the play as the Sugar Plum Fairy's guards..." Knuckles said.

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Oh, I can guess who is one of them..."

Mimi's eyes glittered. "Oh... My favourite Royal Knight, Crusadermon..."

Dynasmon blinked. "Why is Crusadermon your favourite Royal Knight...?"

"Because... she's pink!" Mimi said, sighing with delight.

Dynasmon sweatdropped. "OK... No more questions..."

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "OK... Crusadermon is one of 'em, who's the other...?"

"**OMEGAMON!!!**" Screamed a voice.

Omnimon sighed. "That'll be him now..."

UlforceVeedramon sighed. "He always says that when he gets angry..."

Dynasmon shook his head. "No wonder, he's gonna stand out because he's not pink..."

Mimi smiled as she whipped out a can of pink paint and a brush. "I'll handle that..."

Dynasmon sweatdropped. "Good thing I'm not part of the play..."

"I can make an exception..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

Magnamon stomped into the room. "Why me?! Why do I have to join in with the play?!"

Omnimon sighed. "Well, you always said you never get to do something because you're the weakest of the Royal Knights... so, I was convinced you would be happy to join in..."

Magnamon had a vein popping at the side of his head. "This has something to do with me beating you at poker, right?"

"For the last time, I don't play poker! Nor Pokemon! Nor Duel Monsters!" Omnimon said, raising his hands up. "Look! Do these look like the hands I need to play cards?!"

"You could use the jaws of WarGreymon or MetalGarurumon to hold them..." Mimi said.

UlforceVeedramon shrugged. "Tried that... he ended up with half a King, half an eight Spades and a quarter of an ace."

Magnamon rubbed his neck. "And nearly half of me... that sword shot out of that WarGreymon head before you could say something about his problem!"

"Well, you could say... before you could **LAUGH** about his problem..." Dynasmon said. "Why did you think he pulled his sword out and had you join the play?!"

"So, it has something to do with poker!" Magnamon said. "Well, sorta..."

Knuckles shook his head. "Can we get back to the news report? Can you take him over there please?"

"Yes... thank you for remembering me!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Inumon walked into the room, looking happy. "So, is everyone ready for the news?"

Knuckles nodded. "Yep."

BlackGuilmon was fuming. "Yes..."

Dynasmon and Gallantmon nodded as they stood at each side of BlackGuilmon. "Yep."

Inumon blinked. "The Royal Knights?! This play is getting out of hand..."

"It wasn't in hand in the first place!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

Suddenly, a voice called them from outside the room. "Omnimon, sir! Some extras want to come in. Shall I let them through?"

Omnimon nodded as he stood with UlforceVeedramon and Magnamon. "Of course, Sleipmon... let them in right away."

000000000000000000000000000000

15 minutes later...

Sleipmon walked into the room, carrying Eva. She was holding a mallet. "Sorry about that... had to hold her back from hurting Crusadermon with the mallet..."

Knuckles blinked. "Eva?! Why...?"

"She was flirting with Growly!" Eva snapped. "He almost had a heart attack..."

Magnamon chuckled. "Hoo boy... took a Mega Royal Knight like Sleipmon to hold back a little girl? What a laugh..."

Eva fumed. "Little girl..."

Sleipmon grinned. "Just to let you know, Magnamon... I'll be helping young Mimi in painting your armour pink..."

Magnamon sweatdropped. "I'll keep my big mouth shut..."

Gallantmon rolled his eyes. "Well, your face plate hasn't helped much..."

Flara and Soln entered the room, carrying a spooked Growly. Flara grunted. "Growly, you need to go on a diet..."

Growly gulped. "S...Sorry... you're really strong, Miss Flara..."

Flara grinned. "What can I say? We girls are tough..."

Soln sighed. "I can vouch for that... I remember when she was in labour..."

"She joined the union?!" Magnamon gasped.

Omnimon whacked Magnamon's head with his WarGreymon hand. "Quiet..."

Magnamon groaned. "I'm trying to cheer myself up here..."

"As I was saying..." Soln muttered. "I remember when Flara was in labour with Eva..."

UlforceVeedramon chuckled. "So, her daughter joined the union..."

Omnimon whacked UlforceVeedramon's head with his MetalGarurumon hand. "Enough... you're starting to act like Magnamon..."

"Horrible, huh...?" UlforceVeedramon muttered.

"I was holding her paw during labour... and... and..." Soln muttered, rubbing his chin.

Inumon sweatdropped. "You can't remember your daughter's own birth?!"

Soln sighed. "Well, I found myself waking up in the ruins of a wall... three rooms away from Flara's ward..."

BlackGuilmon grumbled. "Is there a moral to this story...?"

"Well, I think women in labour are strong as Mega Digimon..." Soln said. "But, that's just a stupid theory..."

Mimi smiled. "Shall we put it to the test...?"

"Oh yes... let's go out and find ourselves a women that's just gone into labour and bring her here!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "Don't you have common sense, Mim... oh forget it!"

"I can help!" Said Espa as he walked into the room with Velene and Vulko. "I can help put the theory into action..."

Magnamon snickered. ""What...? **YOU'RE** going into labour...?"

"I'm part of a very, stupid conversation... story of my life..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

Espa shook his head. "No, no... I'm psychic... I can hypnotise Flara into thinking she's in labour and we'll see if she has enough strength to actually hurt a Mega..."

Flara gulped. "Well... ok... let's do this... I want to end this talk right now..."

Velene rolled her eyes. "Any one of the Royal Knights want to have a go?"

"**YES!**" Eva snapped. "Crusadermon!"

Mimi cried. "**NO! LEAVE MY CRUSY ALONE!!!**"

Inumon blinked. "Crusy?! Why do you like Crusadermon?!"

"Leave it, please..." Dynasmon muttered.

"Would you want to do this?" Growly asked. "This sounds very cruel..."

Velene sighed. "He's right... labour hurts..."

Gallantmon nodded. "I agree... look what they've done to England..."

Velene giggled. "Yeah..."

Espa smiled. "Actually... what I'm going to do is bring out Flara's strength from when was in labour... she won't experience the pain and agony of giving a child birth, but she'll bring out her true strength."

Soln sweatdropped. "**TRUE** strength?! Oh god..."

Flara grinned. "All right... I'm up for it now. Who wants to try me?"

UlforceVeedramon stepped forward. "Allow me, ma'am. Not even you can throw me around..."

Sleipmon poked UlforceVeedramon in his side. "Actually, she can... you're wearing a light-weight, rare metal, Blue Digizoid suit."

UlforceVeedramon stepped back. "OK, you go."

"Why me?!" Sleipmon asked.

"Because you're heavy!" UlforceVeedramon said.

Sleipmon sweatdropped. "Gee... thanks..."

Flara sighed. "UlforceVeedramon, you can have a go..."

"Gee, thanks..." UlforceVeedramon muttered.

"All right! Here we go!" Espa said, hypnotizing Flara. "All right... once I've snapped my fingers, Flara will go into a deep trance and unleash her true strength on UlforceVeedramon. Ready...?"

UlforceVeedramon nodded. "Of course... how far can she throw me anyway?"

(**SNAP!**)

0000000000000000000000000000000

(**SNAP!**)

Flara blinked. "So, how did it go?"

"**STOP COWERING BEHIND ME!!!**" Magnamon said to Gallantmon, Dynasmon, Sleipmon and Omnimon.

Flara sweatdropped. "Erm... pretty well, huh...?"

Vulko was clapping. "You were great, Aunt Flara! You threw that Royal Knight through some walls!"

"Really?! How many?" Flara asked.

Knuckles jerked his thumb to the wall. "About 5 or 7..."

"Ow..." Came UlforceVeedramon's voice.

Flara laughed nervously. "Whoa... never knew I had it in me..."

Eva cringed. "I never knew I was such a burden to you, mum..."

Velene shrugged. "I don't know about my hidden strength because I never threw Espa through the wall... although, he was tapping on the floor in pain..."

"That's right... in the end, he cracked the floor..." Flara muttered.

Velene nodded. "That's right... don't you agree, Espa?" She blinked. "Espa? Soln? Growly? Where did you go?"

"Lookie... I've got a new seat..." BlackGuilmon muttered as he sat on Soln's back as he, Espa and Growly hid behind the news desk.

"**GET OFF MY BACK!!!**" Soln snapped.

Espa gulped. "That's one experiement I don't want to test on Velene..."

Growly shivered. "I'm going for adoption when Eva and I get married..."

Velene, Flara and Eva sweatdropped. "Boys..."

"So, the moral of this story is... never ever unleash the true strength of women..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "Now, can we get on with the news report? I have a dentist appointment in April..."

Inumon nodded. "We're just waiting for two more characters to help us with today's news report special..."

"Right... and who are they...?" BlackGuilmon asked.

A female Ninetales walked into the room, carrying a bag in one paw and dragging a male Jolteon on the ground with the other. "Hey, what happened here? Last time I've seen chaos like that was Velene's birth..."

"Momma, you're that strong?" Vulko asked.

Velene sweatdropped. "Y...Yes... Vulko, make sure you wear strong gloves when it's your time..."

Vulko blinked. "When it's my time for what?"

Velene smiled. "I'll tell you when you're older..."

Knuckles grinned. "Ah, Selene... you brought the equipment with you?"

Selene nodded. "Yep. A mallet, a knight's helmet..." She held up the Jolteon by the scruff of his neck. "And Sparky, a complete buffoon..."

Sparky grinned sheepishly. "Hi..."

Gallantmon stepped forward. "Right, I think we've wasted too much time. We should start this little project of yours before we do anymore experiments that would damage the Royal Knights..."

Dynasmon shrugged. "Well, Crusadermon is fine... it's UlforceVeedramon and Magnamon we should be worried about..."

Omnimon sighed. "Yes..."

"Just let me get ready..." Selene said before she glanced at Gallantmon, giving off an evil grin. "Hmm..."

Gallantmon noticed the glance and blinked in confusion. "What...?"

Selene giggled as she walked over to the corner of the room, dragging Sparky behind her. "Nyahh... nothing..."

"What was that all about...?" Gallantmon muttered before he noticed the suspicious glares from Dynasmon and Magnamon. "What?!"

"Omnimon, can you get the cameras in please?" Knuckles asked. "We can hardly do a live news report without the cameras..."

Omnimon nodded. "Of course... Sleipmon, I'll leave the other three to you."

"Of course, Omnimon-sama!" Sleipmon called back. "I'll keep my eye on him..."

Gallantmon blinked as Magnamon, Dynasmon and Sleipmon gave him suspicious glares. "**WHAT?!?!**"

Sparky sweatdropped as Selene tied him up and got the knight's helmet and mallet out. "You're evil... you know that?"

Selene nodded. "Ahuh... I just wanted to have a little fun, that's all."

"And this...?" Sparky asked, looking at the objects Selene was holding.

Selene grinned. "You bring out my dark side..."

Sparky sweatdropped. "Yippie..."

Sleipmon sighed. "Magnamon, see if you can help UlforceVeedramon..."

Magnamon scoffed. "OK. But, I wouldn't help him is if he has somehow shoved his head up a Nidoking's..."

"Just go!" Eva and Flara said, chucking Magnamon out of the room.

Vulko blinked. "Momma, what was he going to say?"

Velene slapped her head. "I'll tell you when you're older... **MUCH** older..."

Inumon snickered. "OK... Let's clear the cowards away..."

"That means you three!" BlackGuilmon said. "Growly, Espa and the chair."

"**I'M NOT A STINKIN' CHAIR!**" Soln snapped.

Espa chuckled. "Nope... just someone who took a nap during her daughter's birth in the ruins of the wall, three rooms away."

"Didn't you sleep in the ruins of the floor?" Growly asked.

Espa nodded. "Yeah... seven floors from the room where Velene gave birth to Vulko..."

Growly sweatdropped. "Considering that I have no clue how much strength Eva has got from Miss Flara... I'm going to hit China when she gives birth..."

"What, what, what, what, **WHAT?!**" Gallantmon asked over and over again as Dynasmon glared at him.

Dynasmon shrugged. "Nothing."

Gallantmon facefaulted. "What...?"

Dynasmon walked over to the news desk. "I don't think you'll understand..."

"**WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN FEELING FOR THE PAST FIVE MINUTES?!**" Gallantmon snapped.

"Story of my life..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Is everyone ready?" Knuckles asked as he stood between the cameras that were being looked after by Espio and Mighty.

"Yes!" Inumon said.

"Yes..." Dynasmon said.

"Yes..." Gallantmon said, in a bad mood.

"No!" BlackGuilmon added.

Knuckles sighed. "Figures... let's roll! The bell please!"

Selene grinned as she raised the mallet in the air. "Here we go!"

"Have mercy..." Sparky whimpered underneath the knight's helmet.

(**CLANG!!!**)

"Begin!" Knuckles called out.

"**NO!!!**" Sparky cried out.

(**CLANG!!!**)

Inumon grinned. "Good afternoon, everyone. This is the news."

BlackGuilmon put on a fake smile. "Hosted by me, BlackGuilmon... Inumon and our back-up singers..."

Confused, Dynasmon looked around. Gallantmon sighed. "He's talking about us..."

Dynasmon sweatdropped. "Doh..."

Inumon picked up a report. "First up, _Johto's Legendary Dogs have gone on Strike_."

"On what?!" BlackGuilmon repeated.

Inumon nodded. "That's right. Suicune, Raikou and Entei have gone on strike and are no longer running around Johto because they've been outrun. They are demanding that this Pokemon should be caught in order for them to regain their title as the fastest runners in Johto."

"Ego Pokemon..." Growly muttered.

"What does this Pokemon look like?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"Blue fur, green eyes, red and white sneakers..." Inumon said, reading the list.

"Right... we're off to a bad start already..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

Inumon shrugged. "Read yours then..."

"Next up, _Rapidash Clan on Strike_!?" BlackGuilmon said, reading his report. "Rapidash are known to be the fastest runners of the Pokemon race and are upset that a blue-furred creature outrun him..." He slammed his head on the desk. "This is Sonic's way of saying he's in the news..."

Inumon read the next bit on the report. "_Jolteon Clan on Strike_!"

"**THESE POKEMON ARE USELESS IF THEY'VE BEEN OUTRUN BY SONIC!**" BlackGuilmon snapped.

Inumon shook his head. "No, no, they're on strike because someone outran them. However, it's not Sonic."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Good..."

"They've been outrun by Shadow the Hedgehog..." Inumon added.

BlackGuilmon facefaulted.

Dynasmon glanced at Gallantmon. "I feel a bit awkward standing here..."

Gallantmon rolled his eyes. "Well, we're not reporters or newsreaders... we're making sure that he doesn't run away..."

"Well, who's making sure that **WE** don't run away from the hidden strength of women?" Dynasmon asked.

Gallantmon narrowed his eyes. "Pull yourself together! What are you? A man or a mouse?"

"Neither, I'm a Digimon..." Dynasmon said.

"Read the next report..." Gallantmon muttered.

BlackGuilmon glanced at the report. "_Royal Knights Robbed!_"

Gallantmon glanced around. "I know... look at what we're doing now..."

"The weakest member of the Royal Knights, Magnamon, has had his golden armour stolen by Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean star, Captain Jack Sparrow!" BlackGuilmon said. "Wonder when that happened..."

"**_MY ARMOUR!!! STOP, THIEF!!!_**" Magnamon called out.

Inumon sweatdropped. "Just now, I think..."

"Have we had a fortune teller here?!" BlackGuilmon asked. He shook his head and continued reading the report. "The Royal Knights are now springing into action to help their naked friend get his armour back..."

Dynasmon shook his head. "Nope... no way..."

"Nice try, but you're not getting away that easily!" Gallantmon said.

"See how they work together...?" BlackGuilmon muttered. "Either this is a report or a script. Either way, let's move on to the live report."

Inumon nodded. "Yes... and we've a very special reporter that can take all the pressure and will do an excellent job of giving us live reports and interesting facts. That's what I've been told anyway..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "So, let's go on and talk to our special reporter!" He spoke into a microphone. "Hello, reporter? Can you hear me?"

"_Hey... BlackGuilmon! Good to hear from you again! Last time I talked to ya was... six hours ago!_" Came a reply.

Dynasmon sweatdropped. "Pretty long, huh...?"

Gallantmon blinked. "I thought you were called BlackGuilmon, not WhiteGuilmon..."

BlackGuilmon paled as he instantly recognized the voice of the special reporter. "T...The special reporter... is **SKULLSATAMON!?!?**"

"_Yep! That's me!_" Came SkullSatamon's voice. "_I'll bet you're full of painful joy, huh?_"

"Joy, no! Pain, yes!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

"_Now, to start things off, an interview!_" SkullSatamon said, happily.

BlackGuilmon groaned. "Fine... who are you interviewing...?"

"_Hi, I'm Fugamon!_" Joined in another voice.

Inumon picked up a phone. "I'll get us a pizza..."

Gallantmon sweatdropped. "Oh, come on... how bad can this be...?"

"_OK, Fugamon. First question, which character do you like from Digimon Savers? ShineGreymon Burst Mode or Kurata, the heartless Digimon killer?_" SkullSatamon asked.

"_Hmm... difficult question..._" Fugamon muttered.

"I want mine with extra cheese..." Gallantmon muttered.

Dynasmon chuckled. "I don't think Cream would like you hurting her friend..."

Gallantmon fumed. "Oh, lookie... a shield smacking into your face..."

Dynasmon sweatdropped. "I see your point..."

"Do you even know who Cheese is?" BlackGuilmon asked.

Dynasmon nodded. "Yes... the name of his kind is like Dog Chow..."

"Close enough..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

00000000000000000000000000

45 minutes later...

"_I like ShineGreymon Burst Mode!_" Fugamon said.

"_OK... any reason why?_" SkullSatamon asked.

"_Erm... lemme think about it... hmm..._" Fugamon muttered.

BlackGuilmon munched on the pizza. "Right, seems the interview is going well..."

Dynasmon gulped down the pizza. "How many questions does he have to ask him?"

"13..." Inumon muttered.

Dynasmon sweatdropped. "Better order another one for supper..." He turned to a curtain. "Stop hiding, Gallantmon! No one can see your face!"

"**WE'RE ON LIVE, YOU IDIOT!!!**" Gallantmon snapped back, eating behind the curtain.

Dynasmon cursed. "Darn, I almost had him..."

As Knuckles finished his pizza, Eva walked in. "Ah, Eva... did you give Crusadermon her pizza?"

"_Yes..._" Eva muttered, her face looking as if she had been hypnotized.

""Do you know how she ate the pizza?" Knuckles asked.

"_Yes..._" Eva muttered.

"Did she remove her helmet to eat it?" Knuckles asked.

"_Yes..._" Eva muttered.

"Are you hypnotized to forget what Crusadermon's face looks like or did something else happen?" Knuckles asked.

"_Yes..._" Eva muttered.

"Are you a mutant from another planet and you're now pregnant with some horrible alien child?" Knuckles asked.

"_Yes..._" Eva muttered.

Knuckles sighed. "Better luck next time..."

0000000000000000000000000

15 minutes later...

"_I like ShineGreymon Burst Mode because he's cool!_" Fugamon said.

"_OK!_" SkullSatamon replied. "_Let's move onto the next question!_"

Gallantmon sighed as he sat at the desk. "Well, at least it's 30 minutes shorter..."

BlackGuilmon glanced at the cards in his hand. "Got any pairs?"

Inumon shook his head. "Not at the moment... I've just had pizza..."

BlackGuilmon slammed his head on the table. "No, pairs! Pairs!"

"Eat your fruit someplace else!" Inumon said. "We're playing a card game here!"

Dynasmon glanced at his hand. "I think you've given me the wrong cards..."

"Oh really? There's diamonds, spades, Queens, Aces, Kings... what have you got?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"Cyber End Dragon, Elemental Hero Neos, Armed Dragon LV10, Destiny Hero - Dogma and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon..." Dynasmon muttered.

BlackGuilmon slammed his head on the desk. "Yep... wrong cards..."

0000000000000000000000000

"_Thank you, Fugamon. You've answered all my questions!_" SkullSatamon said, grinning.

"_Aww... isn't there another question...?_" Fugamon asked.

"_Hmm... I dunno... do we have time for another question...?_" SkullSatamon asked.

"Let's see..." BlackGuilmon muttered as he read a book. "Well, it took you about 4 hours and 15 minutes to answer 13 questions... nope..."

Gallantmon polished his armour. "I wonder if anyone is still watching this show..." He glanced at one of the attendents. "Is anyone still watching this show, even though it's gotten a bit... boring?"

"_Yes..._" Eva muttered, still hypnotized.

Gallantmon sweatdropped. "Wrong... person..."

000000000000000000000000

"_I'm now standing at the edge of the beach!_" SkullSatamon said. "_Where I shall attempt to swim across the sea to France!_"

Inumon clapped slowly. "OK... So, give us the message when you've arrived in France!"

"_Will do!_" SkullSatamon replied.

"He's going to make it, right?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"_Yes..._" Eva muttered.

BlackGuilmon cheered. "Bye, idiot!"

00000000000000000000000

25 minutes later...

"_Hello?_" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon blinked. "You're in France?!"

"_Nope... I'm still at the beach!_" SkullSatamon replied.

BlackGuilmon blinked. "Why...?"

"_I can't swim..._" SkullSatamon muttered.

Dynasmon and Gallantmon facefaulted. "_Yes..._" Eva muttered.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Right! Send in the cannon!"

Dynasmon and Gallantmon blinked. "The cannon?!"

00000000000000000000000

"_Here I am inside the cannon nose of the Legendary Beast Warrior of Thunder, MetalKabuterimon!_" SkullSatamon said.

Inumon grinned. "Where shall we fire him?"

"The moon...?" BlackGuilmon muttered.

"_Yes..._" Eva muttered.

Dynasmon slapped his head. "Crusadermon's hypnosis is a little too powerful and a little too annoying..."

"You're calling **THIS** little!?" Gallantmon snapped.

Velene sweatdropped. "Your daughter has been in a deep trance for nearly five hours... aren't you worried?"

Flara shrugged. "I am... but she didn't get enough sleep last night, so..."

"Why didn't Eva-san get enough sleep?" Vulko asked.

Soln glared at Growly. "Where were you last night?"

Growly sweatdropped. "In bed..."

Soln snarled. "I should have known..."

Flara slapped her head. "His bed, you over-protective idiot..."

Soln sighed. "Oh yeah... according to Eva, there were some happy yells that kept her awake..."

"Happy yells?" Vulko asked. "Was someone having a party?"

Flara blushed as she patted Vulko on the head. "Yes, Vulko-kun... there was a party... have a cookie!"

"So... why did you accuse me...?" Growly started.

Soln blushed. "Sorry... whenever I'm tired, I get this short-term memory loss... like I can't remember who's Birthday it is on the 6th of April..."

Flara sighed. "That's **YOUR** Birthday..."

00000000000000000000000000

"_Bonjour, everyone!_" SkullSatamon said. "_I have landed!_"

"So, you're in France?" Inumon asked.

"_Nope, Australia!_" SkullSatamon replied.

Dynasmon and Gallantmon facefaulted.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Looks like MetalKabuterimon fired a few miles away from France..."

"A few...? Over 450 Pokemon, that's a few!" Inumon snapped.

BlackGuilmon shrugged. "Still, it could be worse..."

"_I shall now interview one of the local inhab... inhab... one of the local habits!_" SkullSatamon said.

Gallantmon rubbed his eyes. "This is something that not even the Royal Knights can stand up to..."

"What about the sweet evil Digimon?" Dynasmon asked.

Gallantmon stared at Dynasmon. "Sweet?! Evil?! Digimon!?"

"MarshMaloMyotismon, who else?" Dynasmon asked.

"So, who're you interviewing?" Inumon asked.

"_Hiya, everyone! It's the greatest, matest, fatest, latest, zatest Digimon on the block, dlock, zlock, flock!_" Came a voice.

Inumon blinked. "Come again...?"

"_It's me! The wonderful, bonderful, londerful, conderful Digimon in Austrilia of all, ball, zall, dall... **KANGARUMON!**_" Said the voice.

BlackGuilmon's left eye twitched. "Oh... no..."

"_So, how was your day?_" SkullSatamon asked.

"_Well, it's been a bit boring, soring, loring, foring because everyone is running, bunning, funning away from me!_" Kangarumon said.

"**HOLD HIM DOWN!!!**" Omnimon said.

"**WE'RE TRYING!!! SIT STILL, BLACKGUILMON!!!**" Gallantmon shouted.

"_So, have you seen ShineGreymon Burst Mode?_" SkullSatamon asked.

"_Burst, Wurst, Furst, Lurst, Curst Mode?_" Kangarumon asked. "_Sure, fure, zure, nure, mure... it's cool, bool, mool, rool, tool._"

"_How do you feel after being blasted away by JetSilphymon?_" SkullSatamon asked.

"_It's was horrible, zorrible, norrible, corrible!_" Kangarumon said. "_I mean, why would anyone would to that to me, ze, fe, ye, ue?_"

Inumon sweatdropped. "I can think of 600 reasons..."

"_How come you didn't come back to the camp?_" SkullSatamon asked.

"_I got lost, zost, yost, kost, rost... what a shame, bhame, yhame, rhame..._" Kangarumon muttered.

"_Do you know where you're going now?_" SkullSatamon asked.

"_Yeah, zeah, teah, weah... I have a map, cap, tap, bap, lap with me, ze, fe, ye, ue..._" Kangarumon said.

Gallantmon sweatdropped. "OK... I can see why he's losing it..."

"Isn't there a button that you could use to switch him off before he says another word?!" BlackGuilmon asked.

"_So, where am I, Zi, Bi, Fi, Ni?_" Kangarumon asked.

BlackGuilmon snarled. "Like about... now...?"

Inumon shook his head. "No can do... only SkullSatamon has the off-button with him... they can't trust you with the off-button if you found out that SkullSatamon was the one doing the live reports..."

"There's an off button!?" BlackGuilmon asked.

Inumon nodded. "Yeah... only one and SkullSatamon has it on his microphone..."

"_Should I go high, bigh, sigh, ligh, yigh or should I go low, bow, how, now, mow?_" Kangarumon asked.

"You idiot..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

"_How about I sing you a song, tong, long, bong?_" Kangarumon asked. "_I could sing Live and Learn, Searn, Fearn, Bearn._"

Dynasmon sweatdropped. "Uh... oh..."

BlackGuilmon begged. "Have mercy!"

"_Live and Burn!_" SkullSatamon said.

"**LEARN! LEARN! LEARN!!!**" BlackGuilmon yelled.

Inumon shook his head. "SkullSatamon, sorry to stop your interview. We must now move onto another report. An epic battle between two Digimon knights who have heads for hands. On one side, it's a fusion of Darkdramon and BanchouLeomon... Chaosmon! And on the other side, a fusion of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon... Omnimon!!!"

Omnimon chuckled and nudged Sleipmon in the side. "Brilliant. This is the bit where I come on..." He sweatdropped. "Oh, **BOTHER!!!**" He turned around and ran out of the room.

Sleipmon sweatdropped. "O...K..."

"_**HAHAHAHAHA!!!** Looks like something was forgotten, borgotten, sorgotten, lorgotten!_" Kangarumon said, laughing.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "For once, I agree with you..."

Dynasmon blinked. "How on earth did you hear that?!"

"_What, nhat, yhat, fhat, mhat?_" Kangarumon asked.

Dynasmon slapped his face. "Sorry I asked..."

"_All right, Kangarumon! Say goodbye to everyone!_" SkullSatamon said.

BlackGuilmon gulped. "Please don't... have mercy on us all..."

"_Bye, sye, tye, rye, pye, aye, mye, nye, cye!_" Kangarumon said. "_Also... sayanora, bayanora, payanora, mayanora..._"

"**NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Cried BlackGuilmon and Dynasmon.

Gallantmon blinked at Dynasmon. "Why are you crying out for...?"

Dynasmon shrugged. "Dunno... just did it for fun..."

Gallantmon sighed. "Oh well..." He facefaulted.

"_Hey... why doesn't Kangarumon be my travelling buddy?_" SkullSatamon suggested.

"**NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" BlackGuilmon yelled out.

"_I think he likes it, in, is, iy, ir!_" Kangarumon said.

"_All right... let's go, partner!_" SkullSatamon said.

"_All right, bight, yight, pight!_" Kangarumon said.

Dynasmon blinked. "Erm... BlackGuilmon, what's wrong?"

(**ON STANDBY**)

000000000000000000000000000000000000

One hour and thirty minutes later...

"Welcome back... sorry about leaving so suddenly, we had to calm BlackGuilmon down..." Inumon muttered.

Dynasmon was panting. "I've... never... run... so fast... and he's... just a... Rookie..."

Gallantmon was resting on the wall. "Where did he get that large pencil from?!"

"Good news is... we've only got a few minutes left before we go off air!" Inumon said, grinning.

"_Yes..._" Eva muttered, still hypnotized.

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT WHEN HE WAS CHASING AFTER US WITH A PENCIL?!!?**" Gallantmon and Dynasmon yelled out.

Inumon sweatdropped. "Erm... you do know that the Royal Knights are supposed to be tough and you're telling the live viewers that you've been chased by an angry Rookie Digimon with a pencil, right...?"

Gallantmon stood to attention and stared at the camera. "This is just an act!"

Dynasmon stood to attention as well, staring at the camera. "That's right! We weren't scared at all! We took the matter very seriously!"

Sleipmon rolled his eyes. "Tell that to Magnamon... you know, a fellow Royal Knight who had his golden armour stolen by Captain Jack Sparrow and has been run over by you two nitwits about... 16, 20... 600 times...?"

Dynasmon chuckled nervously. "I... don't think he's noticed..."

"Who do you think asked to borrow the pencil from me?!" BlackGuilmon muttered.

Inumon picked up the reports. "We shall return with SkullSatamon and his new assisstant, Kangarumon, in a couple of minutes!"

"Unless you want another pencil attack, I suggest you pick your words very, **VERY **carefully!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

Inumon sighed. "We need SkullSatamon to host the battle between Omnimon and Chaosmon! Which is located in... Scotland!"

BlackGuilmon slammed his head. "He's in Australia! What are the chances of those two idiots getting to Scotland in time?!"

_"Och aye mach noo, people!_" SkullSatamon suddenly said. "_We're now in Scotland, mon!_"

Gallantmon sweatdropped. "How on earth...?"

BlackGuilmon groaned. "Don't ask... just... don't... ask..."

"_Erm... one problem, boss, koss, yoss, loss, ross..._" Kangarumon said. "_This is... Tokyo of Japan..._"

SkullSatamon sweatdropped. "_Whoops... must have made the wrong turn at... Albakurgy, of whatever that place Bugs Bunny usually say..._"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Why am I not sur... **HANG ON A MINUTE!** Kangarumon, you didn't repeat Japan over and over again?!"

"_Nope, hope, lope, yope, wope!_" Kangarumon said. "_Can't do ryhmes with countries, bountries, pountries, mountries for some reason, beason, leason, weason..._"

Dynasmon sighed. "At least there's little hope..."

"_Right! Off to Scotland!_" SkullSatamon announced.

"_No, boss, koss, yoss, loss, ross! Let's go to Miami, America!_" Kangarumon said.

"_All right! Let's go!_" SkullSatamon said, before the microphone went off.

"I'm lost..." Dynasmon muttered.

"We were lost even before Kangarumon came!" Gallantmon snapped.

Dynasmon cringed. "Well, could be worse..."

Inumon shrugged. "That's a curse..."

Gallantmon shook his head. "Well, considering how far it is between Japan and America, I'm sure they'll miss the coverage of the battle between..."

"_Hello, everyone! We're now in Miami, America! For some reason, it feels a bit cold..._" SkullSatamon said.

"_That's because it's Scotland..._" Kangarumon said.

"... Chaosmon... and Omnimon..." Gallantmon muttered. "Where's UlforceVeedramon at the moment?"

"Still asleep in the wall ruins by Flara's hidden strength..." Knuckles muttered. "Right?"

"_Yes..._" Eva muttered, still hypnotized.

Growly sweatdropped. "You would think that the noises from the pencil attack would wake her up..."

Dynasmon sighed. "Why do you ask?"

Gallantmon walked off. "Sleipmon, you take my place... I'm going to join UlforceVeedramon..."

"Magnamon has the pencil..." Sleipmon muttered.

"I'll stay here..." Gallantmon groaned. "What am I? A man or a mouse?"

"Neither, you're a Digimon!" Dynasmon said.

Gallantmon facefaulted. "This is the most toughest mission the Royal Knights had to face..."

"Why hasn't UlforceVeedramon been taken to the hospital...?" Flara asked.

Sleipmon rubbed his head. "Well, Magnamon was given the task to take UlforceVeedramon to recovery before he had the unfortunate moment to bump into Jack Sparrow..."

Flara nodded. "Right... and before he was run over 600 times by two terrified Royal Knights, running away from a mad Rookie Digimon with a large pencil..."

"So, if you see a naked, tall blue Digimon that looks like Veemon, wearing a barrel and wielding a pencil... it's Magnamon!" Growly said.

Vulko blinked. "So, how is Magnamon gonna get his armour back...?"

"He said he'll think of something..." Sleipmon muttered. "In other words, we better send someone to get the armour back..."

Flara raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really...? And who would go after Captain Jack Sparrow, one of the greatest pirates ever known? I know it wouldn't be Magnamon himself, since he's angry and would get arrested because he's naked..."

"But... he's a Digimon..." Sleipmon muttered.

"Tell that to the Numemon..." Velene sighed. "And don't ask, it'll take too long to explain..."

Sleipmon glanced at Gallantmon and Dynasmon. "Well, I can't have those two go after Sparrow... they'll be taking a very long time recovering from this news program... or whatever it is..."

Flara rubbed her chin. "That's right... along with BlackGuilmon... what about UlforceVeedramon?"

"Still asleep..." Sleipmon muttered. He shrugged. "Well, Crusadermon is out because she's getting ready for the play..."

Flara dragged Eva to her side. "And wake my daughter up!"

"_Yes..._" Eva muttered.

"Guess that leaves me or Omnimon-sama..." Sleipmon muttered. "Well, seeing as Omnimon-sama is out there, I'm sure he'll track down Jack Sparrow in a matter of minutes..."

"_Hey! This just in! Omnimon has been..._" SkullSatamon paused. "_What's the word...?_"

"_Arrested, narrested, marrested, yarrested!_" Kangarumon snapped.

Gallantmon grabbed the microphone. "Arrested?! Why has Omnimon-sama been arrested?! Answer me!"

Dynasmon also grabbed the microphone. "Omnimon-sama is strong! He's invincible!"

"Too much praise..." Inumon muttered.

Dynasmon sighed. "OK... I may have overdone it a little..."

"Have you seen the size of Delta Command Megazord on _Power Rangers S.P.D._?!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "**THAT'S** little!"

"_Omnimon has been arrested for smashing through several important signs in his haste to face Chaosmon in an epic battle!_" SkullSatamon said. "_Here in Switzerland!_"

"_Scotland!_" Kangarumon snapped.

Inumon blinked. "What sort of signs did he run through?"

"_Mind Your Head... Mind Your Chest... Mind Your Arms... Mind Your Legs..._" SkullSatamon muttered. "_And there was a fifth one... Mind Your... starts with a 'p'... what was it again, Kangarumon?_"

"_No comment, bomment, yomment, aomment!_" Kangarumon snapped.

"_Right! Mind Your No comment, bomment, yomment, aomment!_" SkullSatamon said.

"_Oh please..._" Kangarumon muttered.

Dynasmon shook his fist in victory. "Yes, no rhymes!"

"_Rlease, tlease, mlease, qlease..._" Kangarumon added.

Dynasmon facefaulted. "Spoke too soon on that one..."

Sleipmon sweatdropped. "Right..." He walked away. "I'll get Magnamon's armour back..."

Flara waved. "Good luck!"

"_Yes..._" Eva muttered.

"_Chaosmon has decided to challenge Omnimon to a battle some other time!_" SkullSatamon said. "_And we're almost out of time, right? So, we should end it with a song!_"

"This is news, not broadway!" Gallantmon snapped.

"_So, Kangarumon! Give us a song! Sing the Crush 40 version of His World!_" SkullSatamon said.

"_OK, buddy, luddy, fuddy, muddy!_" Kangarumon said.

"This can't... be good..." Dynasmon muttered.

Gallantmon nodded. "Yes... I have a bad feeling about this..."

BlackGuilmon stroked his head. "Of course... Crush 40's version of His World lasts over 5 minutes... Kangarumon's version might last... over an hour..."

Gallantmon and Dynasmon hugged in fear, added with the comical effect of waterfall tears. "**NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!**"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thank you for joining us and good night!" Inumon said, grinning. As the cameras went off, he streched. "Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"**YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!**" BlackGuilmon, Gallantmon and Dynasmon snapped.

Sleipmon walked into the room. "Well, I've got some good news and some bad news... Good news is, I got Magnamon's armor back by doing a little trade with Jack Sparrow, and Magnamon has gotten UlforceVeedramon to the hospital with Crusadermon's help. It wasn't easy trading with that sly guy, had to give him 5 copies of each of the Egyptian God cards..."

Dynasmon gasped. "What?! You gave away Yami Yugi's key to reclaiming his memories?!"

Sleipmon sweatdropped. "No... they're not real..."

"You sold him fakes?!" Dynasmon gasped.

Sleipmon narrowed his eyes. "I know that you know what I'm talking about and I know you're doing this to annoy me... so, shut up or else!"

Dynasmon nodded. "Yes, sir... but do you know that I know that you know that I know that he knows that we know that..."

Sleipmon was strangling Dynasmon by the neck. "Enough! Enough!! **ENOUGH!!!**"

"And we haven't heard the bad news yet..." Gallantmon grumbled.

Sleipmon coughed. "Ah, yes... the bad news... I've got a call from the leader of the Royal Knights, Alphamon! He saw the live news report... basically, he wasn't happy with how you two behaved on TV..."

Gallantmon sweatdropped. "Oh, no..."

Dynasmon gulped. "Erm... what did he see?"

Sleipmon made a mock thinking position. "Hmm... admitting you two ran away from a Rookie Digimon with a massive pencil... Dynasmon making a stupid joke about MaloMyotismon's name... and you two hugging tightly with tears running down your cheeks which I don't wanna know why..."

Dynasmon chuckled nervously. "So... he didn't see much, huh...?"

Sleipmon rolled his eyes. "Well, Alphamon is heading to the police station to bail out Omnimon... so, I'm giving you two the chance to run away and hide because you know how stern Alphamon is when a Royal Knight misbehaves..."

Vulko giggled. "Why? Does he spank them and send them to their beds early without TV, supper or anything else that equals fun?"

"No... why? Does your mum punish you with things like that?" Sleipmon asked.

Vulko shook his head. "No, she does it to dad."

Espa blushed. "I shouldn't have taught my son to be honest..."

Velene grinned. "Well then, behave..."

"I won't bother asking if he enjoys the spanking then..." Sleipmon muttered.

Vulko rubbed his chin. "Actually, for some reason, he does enjoy it..."

Espa picked up Vulko and walked out of the room. "OK, Vulko... that's enough... time for bed now..."

Velene giggled evilily. "Oh, how I love my son..."

Sleipmon sweatdropped. "OK..."

Gallantmon sighed. "Well, Alphamon is a respectable Royal Knight leader... he does not give out childish punishments to us! They'll be done with respect and honour!" He glanced at Dynasmon. "You've been punished before, Dynasmon. I never knew how the punishment went..."

Dynasmon sweatdropped. "I got sent to bed without doing any cool stuff..."

"Right, as I was saying..." Gallantmon paused. "I quit..." He facefaulted.

Eva walked into the room, rubbing her forehead. "Oh boy, what a nap I had... have I missed anything...?"

Flara rolled her eyes. "Give us five minutes and we'll write down a summary for you, dear..."

Growly scratched his head as he followed Eva into the room. "There's one thing Crusadermon told us that I don't understand... we're not to say that word..."

"What word...?" Eva asked.

Growly rubbed his chin. "Erm... _Eeveelution_..."

Eva's eyes went blank. She went down on her hands and knees and crawled around. "Eevee! Eevee! Eevee!"

Soln's jaw dropped. "Eva?! What are you doing!?"

Sleipmon sweatdropped. "Oh yes... there were some side-effects from Crusadermon's hypnosis..."

Soln glared at Sleipmon. "Some?! You're calling this some!?"

"Saying '_Eeveelution_' will trigger the hypnotic side-effect and leave her like this for about... 3 minutes..." Sleipmon muttered.

Inumon blinked. "I thought it was because Impmon was nearby and added these ideas into Eva's tranced-out mind..."

"That too..." Sleipmon muttered.

"How long will the hypnotic side-effect last in Eva's mind?" Growly asked, looking concerned.

"About a week..." Sleipmon said.

BlackGuilmon's right eye twitched. "A week!? **A WEEK?!** She's participating in a play in a couple of days' time! The lead character doesn't go into a trance and act like a furry animal!"

"I'm trying to think of some way to counter that comment, but I can't think of any for the moment..." Velene muttered.

Soln rubbed his forehead. "Well, I hardly doubt someone would say _Eeveelution_ in the Nutcracker."

"I know that, but do you remember who is playing your little brother?!" BlackGuilmon asked.

Soln sweatdropped. "Impmon... oh nuts..."

Growly sighed. "We better get Eva home and hope that nothing goes wrong with the plaaaaaaaaaa... **YARGH!!!**"

Eva was now nibbling Growly's tail. "Vee... vee... vee..."

Dynasmon chuckled. "Mon, mon, mon..."

Gallantmon slammed his shield into Dynasmon's face. "At long last..."

Flara placed her paw on Eva's head. "No, no, Eva... that isn't... whatever you think it is... it's Growly's tail..." She muttered to herself. "Can't believe I just told her that when she's a teenager..."

"Well, all teenagers go through difficulties..." Velene said.

Growly was rubbing his tail. "I know... she's got very sharp teeth..."

Flara led Eva out of the room. "OK, Eva... we're going to take you home, ok?"

Eva smiled. "Eevee, eevee, eevee!"

Growly sighed. "I hope she doesn't act like that for the rest of her life..."

"Otherwise we have to hypnotize you into thinking like a Growlithe by saying something stupid like _Growlitevolution_...?" Soln muttered.

Growly's eyes went blank. He went down to his hands and knees and crawled around. "Growl! Growl!"

Soln's jaw dropped. "**HOW THE HECK!?** We're in big, big trouble..."

"I know what you mean..." Sparky said, as he ran out of the room. "**SAVE ME!!!**"

Selene chased after Sparky with a mallet. "Not until you take back that insult! Calling me Jessie!? I don't think up stupid ideas and give off a stupid screeching laughter like that old hag!!!"

"Well, you're not old, but you're a hag!" Sparky called back before he yelped. "**ARGH!** _Ninetales-volution_!!! _Ninetales-volution_!!! **YIKES!!! IT'S NOT WORKING!!! HAVE MERCY!!! NO!!!!**"

(**CLANG!!!**)

"Poor guy... he never made it..." Inumon muttered.

Velene sweatdropped. "Oh brother..."

Espa walked into the room, carrying Vulko in his arms. "Can anyone explain why Eva is acting like a real Eevee...?"

Velene sweatdropped. "Well..."

"Growl! Growl!" Said Growly, crawing over to Espa and Vulko so he could greet them.

Vulko blinked. "What's going on...?"

Flara walked back into the room with Eva at her side. "I'm going to have to wait until Eva wakes up... what a day..."

Growly rubbed against Flara's leg. "Growl... growl..."

Flara sweatdropped. "Not him too..."

Soln's face went red. "Get away from her!"

"Why are they acting like this?" Espa asked.

BlackGuilmon rubbed his head. "No idea... I think Crusadermon went a bit crazy with hypnosis... Eva and Growly became like this after hearing _Eeveelution_ and _Growlithevolution_... what happens next...? _Flareon-volution_? _Espeon-volution_? _Vulpix-volution_? _Absol-volution_...?"

Velene's eyes went blank and she fell to her hands and knees before crawling around. "Vulpix... vul... vul..."

Espa's eyes went blank and he did the same thing as he crawled around. "Espeon... Espeon... Espeon..."

Vulko fell on his butt when Espa dropped him. "Oof... what the...?"

Flara's eyes went blank and she fell to her hands and knees, crawling around. "Flareon... Flaaaaaaareon..."

Soln fell to his knees and cried. "**NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Well... 2 out of five isn't bad..."

"Eevee!" "Growl Growl!" "Esp Espeon!" Vul Vullll Vulpix Vul!" "Flare flareon Flare!"

Vulko sweatdropped. "Glad to see mum and dad are normal..."

Soln sighed. "Oh boy... how did they end up like this?"

Sleipmon rubbed his face. "Crusadermon, you and I are going to have a little talk..."

"Eevee!" "Growl Growl!" "Esp Espeon!" Vul Vullll Vulpix Vul!" "Flare flareon Flare!"

Gallantmon covered his ears, somehow. "Contact Alphamon-sama right away and tell him we're already getting our punishment..."

Dynasmon was also covering his ears, and he blinked. "What did you say?"

"You said something?" Gallantmon asked.

"What?" Dynasmon asked.

"Eevee!" "Growl Growl!" "Esp Espeon!" Vul Vullll Vulpix Vul!" "Flare flareon Flare!"

BlackGuilmon shrugged. "What a way to end this day... oh brother..."

And thus, the news program was complete, and much important news had been revealed.

"Eevee!" "Growl Growl!" "Esp Espeon!" Vul Vullll Vulpix Vul!" "Flare flareon Flare!"

Including madness...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Next chapter is the play for Christmas 2006... that might take place on the 14th February 2007... oy...**

**I really want to finish this story off so I can continue the Mega Crossover. I have a lot of things for chapter 80, so I better hurry up!**

**Kangarumon appeared in chapter 63 of the Mega Crossover where Zoe first gained the ability to use Fusion Evolution to make JetSilphymon. And back then, he was still annoying...**

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	6. Selecting Dynasmon's Speech! Night Nut!

**Landmark for the end of February... or the start of March... depends when I put this up...**

**Now, let's begin...**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tonight was the night when the Nutcracker would finally be ready for its first showing!

Minus one small problem...

"Eevee vee eevee!"

"Growl! Growl growl!"

"Flare flaaaaaareon! Flare!"

OK... Make that three problems...

Knuckles was shaking Impmon like crazy. "**LISTEN TO ME, IMPMON!!! IF YOU EVER SAY THOSE THREE WORDS DURING THE PLAY, NOT EVEN BEELZEMON CAN PROTECT YOU FROM MY FURY!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!!?**"

"_Y-Y-Y-Y-e-e-e-e-s-s-s-s-s K-K-K-K-K-n-n-n-n-u-u-u-u-c-c-c-k-k-k-k-l-l-l-l-l-e-e-e-e-e-s-s-s-s-s!!!_!" Impmon shouted out.

Soln sighed as he stroked Flara on her head. "Seems to me it'll be a peaceful night..."

Noite scratched his head. "First time I've seen your wife acting like a real..."

Soln raised an eyebrow. "Hmm...?"

"So, Crusadermon... ready for your big moment?" Noite asked.

Crusadermon nodded, holding a rose up to her helmet. "Oh yes... being in this wonderful play will unleash my hidden talent for... acting! I would like to go into... _**Macbeth**_!"

"That's a Scottish play, right? Actors have this strange fear of hearing the word, _Macbeth_..." Magnamon muttered.

"Yes... _Macbeth_... it's a wonderful play..." Crusadermon said. "_Oh, to be or not to be... that is the question..._"

Inumon shook his head. "No, the question is, why is Macbeth doing Hamlet's lines...?"

Sleipmon glanced at Magnamon. "Be on your best behaviour, Magnamon. Alphamon-sama is in the audience..."

Magnamon rolled his eyes. "Great... is anyone with him?"

Gallantmon nodded. "Yes... Omnimon and UlforceVeedramon."

"Oh, he's recovered then?" Soln asked.

000000000000000000000000000

Omnimon bowed. "Comfy, my lord?"

Alphamon chuckled. "Yes, Omnimon. Please, sit yourself down as well and enjoy..." He glanced to one side. "And how is UlforceVeedramon Mummy Mode?"

UlforceVeedramon with his head visible his entire body was wrapped in bandages, nodded his head slowly. "Fine, my lord... I've learned to never go against women EVER again..."

Overhearing this, Ash rolled his eyes. "That's a common rule that everyone usually forgets... however, there is one person brave enough to go up to girls and not make them angry..."

Alphamon blinked. "Who's that?"

"My friend, Brock..." Ash muttered.

Brock, reading a Pokemon Breeders book, looked up and blinked, sorta. "Huh...?"

"Respect!" UlforceVeedramon coughed out.

Brock sweatdropped. "I've missed something, haven't I?"

000000000000000000000000000

"So, are you brave enough to go out onto the stage?" Sleipmon asked.

Magnamon nodded. "Of course... Royal Knights never run away in fear!"

Mimi came out of a room, holding a bucket of pink paint. "Oh, Magnamon... time for your make-up!"

"Until now... **BYE!!!**" Magnamon said, trying to run away.

Gallantmon and Sleipmon were pinning Magnamon to the ground. Gallantmon grunted. "Come on, be brave!"

"**I like my armour gold!!!**" Magnamon cried out.

Sleipmon sighed. "You're Magnamon, not Goldenmon..."

"_We are all part of the **GREAT** Circle of Life..._" Crusadermon said.

Soln sweatdropped. "Macbeth doesn't quote the Lion King..."

Crusadermon glanced at Soln. "How do you know that...?"

"Well... there's some sort of 500 years gap between Shakespeare's time and the time when Lion King came out..." Soln muttered, shaking his head.

Crusadermon shrugged. "Oh well... _Kingdom Hearts is **LIGHT**..._"

"I quit..." Soln sighed.

Knuckles glanced around. "Where's BlackGuilmon? He's late..."

"He's busy trying to get rid of SkullSatamon and Kangarumon with a restraining order..." Noite said. "Even though Kangarumon said he'll stay away, SkullSatamon stood up for himself, saying he's not a dog..."

Soln blinked. "Not a dog?! Why did he say... Eva, don't chew that!!!"

Knuckles smirked. "Everything is normal on his side, then..."

Eva blinked, her eyes returning to normal. She found herself chewing a curtain. She opened her mouth and sighed. "Not again..."

Flara yawned as she stood up, her eyes normal as well. "So, what did I do this time? Chased Joe through a tunnel of Crobats? Ate tonight's script? Or chewed my husband's leg?"

"Thankfully, **NONE** of that!" Soln muttered.

Gallantmon sighed. "Good thing your current hypnosis on these Pokemon only lasts for a few minutes... although, how you were able to hypnotize four others along with the Eevee child is beyond me..."

"I don't know, either..." Crusadermon said, sniffing a rose. "I was just trying to protect my secret idenity..."

Sleipmon sweatdropped. "You're a Royal Knight, not a Power Ranger..."

Crusadermon picked up Growly and hugged him. "Besides, they look cute like this... aren't you, cutey?"

"Growl, growlithe growl..." Growly said, before he blinked, his eyes returning to normal. Growly glanced around and groaned. "Not again..."

"Hello there..." Crusadermon said.

Growly paled. "What a time to wake up... **SOMEBODY SEND ME BACK IN A TRANCE PLEASE?!?!**"

Eva stood up, fuming. "**HEY!!! HANDS OFF MY PUPPY!!!**"

Growly blushed. "Oh yeah... send me back into a trance, pretty please..."

Soln sighed. "She's torturing him like you tortured me when we were first going out with each other..."

"I know..." Flara said, sighing. "Good times..."

BlackGuilmon finally entered with SkullSatamon. "Hello... is everything normal now...?"

"**HELP!!!**" Growly screamed.

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Good..."

"The only one who is missing is Dynasmon..." Gallantmon said. "Where is he?"

Dynasmon entered the room, carrying a megaphone. "Here I am! And I'm going to deliever a motivational speech to everyone in this play..."

Magnamon sweatdropped. "You** WHAT?!?**"

Eva went back to her hands and knees. "Just say the word, please...?"

Dynasmon got up on a crate and spoke through the megaphone. "_The pyramids, the Great Wall of China, the Big Ben... each a massive shining beacon that'll last for a thousand years!!!_"

Mimi blinked. "What?"

"_And tonight, my dear friends... this play known as the Nutcracker will last for a million years!!!_" Dynasmon said.

Soln sweatdropped. "I can't live that long..."

"I think I'm gonna die now... **LET GO!!!**" Growly snapped.

Dynasmon continued. "_We'll make this play great! We'll make this play wonderful! We'll be joined by a winter of common sense!!!_"

SkullSatamon clapped. "Yeah, I liked that one!"

"**DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!!!**" Magnamon snapped.

Sleipmon pulled Dynasmon to one side. "Winter of common sense...? Dynasmon, nothing here makes sense at all..."

Dynasmon shrugged. "I know, just thought I should use it for effect..." He continued to yell through the megaphone. "_We'll never surrender! We'll never give up!!! We'll take one step forward and two steps back!!!_"

Sleipmon covered his ears. "That's really motivating everyone..."

"_We'll leave and learn! We'll open your market!!! We'll match them all!_" Dynasmon said, making poor attempts at quoting famous words...

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Would you hurry up...? The play will start in another 30 minutes..."

"_The X-Box 360!!! The Playstation 2!!! The Nintendo Wii!!! The Nintendo Gamecube!!! The Sega Dreamcast!!! The Playstation 3!!!_" Dynasmon continued before blinking. "Hold on, that one's too overpriced... ignore that one... _Sonic the Hedgehog!!! Super Mario!!! Spyro the Dragon!!!_"

Flara sweatdropped. "Couldn't we ignore him...?"

Gallantmon shrugged. "We could, but he'll just keep on going..."

000000000000000000000000000000

After 28 minutes of Dynasmon's motivational speeches, the first members of the cast were walking out on stage while the curtains were down.

"Good luck, everyone!" Knuckles said.

Soln nodded. "Thank you, Knuckles. Behave, Impmon... ok?"

"_Mhahdg_..." Impmon muttered, tied up with a gag around his mouth, being dragged along by Soln.

"You OK, Growly?" Eva asked.

Growly nodded, panting. "Yeah... my lungs will be fully functional in a few moments... boy, Crusadermon can hug **HARD!**"

"Compared to** MY** hugs that I'll give you in the near future..." Eva said, grinning.

Growly sweatdropped. "I like living, Eva..."

Eva giggled before holding up a toy figure. "This is you, my puppy. The Nutcracker..."

Growly blinked. "The original Green Power Ranger?! I hope I'm not gonna wear a green suit, a green helmet, a golden shield and a flute-dagger..."

Eva casually shrugged. "That was SkullSatamon's original idea... wait until you see your new costume..."

"I'm going back into a trance..." Growly muttered.

Eva rolled her eyes. "You usually do when you stare at me..."

Dynasmon looked pleased with himself. "I guess my speeches helped them, huh?" He blinked as Gallantmon, Sleipmon and Magnamon glared at him. "What?"

"The only motivation you gave them was the urge to go to sleep!" Magnamon snapped.

Crusadermon held a rose up. "I thought it was wonderfully dramatic... oh, to be or not to be, that is the question..."

"He didn't quote that, he quoted Lion King! And Sleeping Beauty! And Robin Hood! And Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs! And Power Rangers! And the Flintstones! And Pokemon! And Yu-Gi-Oh!" Sleipmon snapped.

Gallantmon rolled his eyes. "And Kingdom Hearts 2, Tales of Symphonia and World Wrestling Entertainment..."

"He even quoted Bambi!" Magnamon said. "Which is strange as there aren't many quotes at all..."

Dynasmon narrowed his eyes. "You never watched that film before... when did you see it?"

"During your speech..." Magnamon muttered.

"The only thing you didn't quote on was the kitchen sink!" Gallantmon said.

"Simple..." Dynasmon said, holding up the megaphone. "_Drip, drip, drip, drip!_"

Eva's ears perked up. "What was that...?"

Growly sighed. "Another speech from Dynasmon, this time a kitchen sink..."

Eva smirked. "I thought it was you losing colour again whenever you see me in revealing clothes..."

"Followed by your father's yelling at me..." Growly muttered.

Eva stroked Growly's ear. "Aww... he's only teasing you..."

"**He was carrying a pike!**" Growly snapped.

Eva was now scratching Growly's chin. "I'll talk to my papa about this, but I know what we can do before we start..."

Growly gulped. "Not now, Eva... we got a..."

"Oh yeah?" Eva grabbed Growly and planted a kiss on his lips, deeply.

Flara glanced back and sighed. "Eva, don't do that... you're taking his breath away again..."

Eva stopped kissing and stepped back. "OK, mother..."

Growly fell to the ground. "Be... back with you... in 7 hours..."

Soln sweatdropped. "At least it's not 10 hours like last time..."

"_Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip!!!_" Dynasmon continued.

"Want a bomb?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"4 thousand tons please..." Sleipmon muttered.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Is everyone ready?" Knuckles asked.

"Ready!" Eva, Flara and Soln said.

"_Yhgsgh_..." Impmon grumbled under the gag.

BlackGuilmon handed Gallantmon the script. "You'll be the narrator for the play, Gallantmon."

Gallantmon nodded. "OK..." He glanced at the script and blinked. "Did you write this?"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "No, SkullSatamon did... I was too tired at that time, but I've made sure the script is for the Nutcracker."

"Right... shall I start...?" Gallantmon asked.

"Yes... begin!" BlackGuilmon said.

Gallantmon nodded and read the script. "_Auf einem kalte Weihnachtsnacht... gab es a..._"

"**HALT!!!**" BlackGuilmon called out.

Sleipmon rolled his eyes. "Make up your mind..."

000000000000000000000000000

With the audience, Misty blinked at what Gallantmon said. "So, it's both a play and a class to learn German?"

Ash sighed. "No... it's a play with total chaos around the corner..."

Pikachu nodded. "Pika..."

Vulko giggled. "I'm looking forward to this..."

"I swear, if Impmon says one of the five words that make us look stupid, he'll pay for it with his life..." Velene muttered.

Espa saluted. "So long, Impy..."

00000000000000000000000000

"I take it you didn't read the script after SkullSatamon was done with it, huh?" Gallantmon asked as BlackGuilmon looked through the script.

BlackGuilmon snarled. "Correct... SkullSatamon, why German...?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "Simple, it was made by a German guy right? So..."

"I would love to explain what's wrong with this idea, SkullSatamon... except, time is too short!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "Where's the English version?"

SkullSatamon held up another copy. "Here it is..."

Gallantmon took it. "Thank you... _Sur un, nuit froide de Noël... il y avait de a..._ so, in your world, English is French, right?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "French? _È una lingua meravigliosa, eh?_"

Gallantmon sweatdropped. "That's Italian!"

"SkullSatamon, give us a copy that we can understand... **PLEASE!**" BlackGuilmon snarled.

SkullSatamon held up another copy. "OK... Here it is... the British version!"

Gallantmon took it and sighed. "Great... _On one cold Christmas night... there was a small family spending time together, exchanging presents with one another..._"

BlackGuilmon hissed to Magnamon. "Curtains! Curtains!"

Magnamon blinked. "Someone is out to kill me?"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Funny..."

000000000000000000000000000

When the curtains parted, the play started off very well...

Eva, playing as Clara, bowed to Flara. "Merry Christmas, mother."

Flara bowed. "Merry Christmas, Clara."

Eva bowed to Soln. "Merry Christmas, father."

Soln bowed. "Merry Christmas, Clara."

Eva bowed to Impmon. "Merry Christmas, little brother."

Impmon was still tied up and gagged. "_Hiohgosi!!!_"

See? It started off very well and I'm not kidding!

Goods new though, something wrong did happen...

(**KNOCK! KNOCK!**)

Noite, playing as Herr Drosselmeyer, the Godfather, knocked on the door outside. "_Hello? Can I come in?_"

Soln smiled. "Ah... Rosselmah... Dossoldort... Brusselmort..."

"_Drosselmeyer_..." Flara whispered.

"**DROSSELMEYER!**" Soln said. "Come on in!"

Silence...

"Come on in..." Soln repeated.

More silence...

"Don't come in...?" Soln asked.

Even more silence...

"**YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO COME IN!!!**" Soln snapped.

"_The door's locked..._" Noite muttered.

"**WHAT?!**" Soln yelled out. "**THIS IS A PROP DOOR, IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE A LOCK!!!**"

"_Well, there's one here..._" Noite added.

Soln fumed. "What kind of idiot would add a lock to a prop door and lock it!?"

Eva sighed. "Dad, that's a stupid question..."

000000000000000000000000000000

"So, why did you add a lock to a prop door...?" BlackGuilmon asked SkullSatamon backstage.

SkullSatamon grinned. "To make sure no one breaks in."

"**IT'S A PROP STAGE!!!**" BlackGuilmon snapped. "**THEY HAVE TO BREAK THROUGH THE MAIN DOOR BEFORE THEY CAN GET IN HERE TO STEAL!!!**"

SkullSatamon looked fearful. "What would they steal...? **ME?!**"

Knuckles rubbed his chin. "Must be a psycho ward if anyone tries to steal you..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "When did you lock it?"

"Five minutes before the play started..." SkullSatamon said.

"I'm not gonna bother asking why because it's pointless..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "Do you have the key?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yes."

"Good... give me the key..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

"Your gonna have to make me sick first..." SkullSatamon said.

BlackGuilmon blinked. "Why?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "Because I swallowed it."

BlackGuilmon blinked. "Why?"

SkullSatamon tapped his chin. "Security... in order to protect Eva's family from the mafia!"

Magnamon rubbed his forehead. "Wrong... Godfather..."

"We can easily get the key... he has no stomach..." Sleipmon muttered.

"I think the key is now in the same area where all the cheeseburgers are..." BlackGuilmon said.

Sleipmon blinked. "Wait... he eats a lot of cheeseburgers, right...? Where did he put them all?"

"Get my point now?" BlackGuilmon asked.

Dynasmon glanced around. "Don't worry! I have an idea!"

Gallantmon glared at Dynasmon. "If it involves the megaphone, we're gonna see if we can shove your head up a Golem where the sun don't shine!"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Soln was now shaking Noite's hand. "Good of you to join us, Nosselprye..."

"Drosselmeyer..." Flara whispered.

"Whatever..." Soln muttered.

Noite smiled. "No problem... I'm here to join you for a Christmas cheer... and a new door as well..."

The door was broken into pieces with Dynasmon and standing behind it. Gallantmon rubbed his head. "Well, that was a good idea for once..."

Dynasmon nodded. "Yep... and we didn't have to waste money on battering rams... right, buddy?"

Getting up from the ruined door, SkullSatamon grinned. "That was fun! Let's do it again!"

Dynasmon glanced at Gallantmon. "So, what do you mean about a Golem where the sun doesn't shine?"

Gallantmon sweatdropped. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "I know, what he means is, he'll shove your head up a Golem's..."

Gallantmon stomped his foot on SkullSatamon's head, whistling innocently. "Whoops..."

Noite coughed as he walked over to Eva, holding out the Green Power Ranger figure to her. "Here you are, Clara... this is my gift to you... the Nutcracker."

Eva giggled as she took the figure. "Thank you, Drosselmeyer..."

Soln muttered. "Oh, sure... she gets the name right..."

Gallantmon rubbed his head. "A Power Ranger toy? What's next, Dragonzord...?"

SkullSatamon shook his head. "No, no... Dragonzord won't be joining us today... he's busy taking a nap. Besides, this place is too small for him to fit in."

"I wonder if my lance can fit through your neck..." Gallantmon snarled.

Sleipmon rubbed his chin. "Apart from the awkward apperance of the Nutcracker toy and the door problem, this scene looks like it's going well."

Knuckles grinned. "Of course... apart from Impmon, they're all sane..."

"True... what's your opinion, Magnamon?" Sleipmon asked.

"**NO!!! HAVE MERCY!!! NO!!!**" Magnamon screamed dramatically as he was dragged into another room by Mimi. "**PLEASE!!!**"

Mimi grunted as she pulled Magnamon by his right leg. "Come on! It's time for your make-up!"

"**NO!!! PLEASE!!!**" Magnamon sobbed as the door closed behind him. "_Mummy..._"

Sleipmon rubbed his eyes. "Why do I feel like I'm the only Knight with common sense...?"

Crusadermon sniffed the rose. "Oh, forbidden or not forbidden, who do thy kill?"

Sleipmon stared at Crusadermon. "OK... stupid question..."

"What worries me is that Impmon has to pretend to destroy the Nutcracker toy..." Knuckles muttered. "Which means, we'll have to untie him..."

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "Oh, great... I wonder how long it'll take him before he gives up on his promise and says the two words that'll make Flara and Eva look like complete idiots?"

SkullSatamon shook his head. "No, no, they'll just become complete Pokemon."

"I just remembered the title for _Complete Idiot_ still belongs to you..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "Better have Magnamon at the curtain controls in case Impmon says the two words..."

"**NO!!!!!!! ARGH!!!! THE DIGI-MANITY!!! THE POKE-MANITY!!! THE EVERYTHING-MANITY!!!**" Sobbed Magnamon from the other room.

"He's kinda busy at the moment..." Gallantmon muttered.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Fine, I'll do it..." He walked over to a control box, rubbing his forehead. "Wonder how long it'll take for Impmon to unleash the trigger word...?"

Soln untied Impmon, whispering to him. "OK... do your part..."

Impmon grinned. "Oh, I will... **Eeveevolution! Flareon-volution!**"

"**NO!!!**" Soln gasped.

As Eva's and Flara's eyes went blank, BlackGuilmon sighed as he pulled the lever to bring the curtains down quickly before the mother and daughter fell to their knees and acted like Pokemon. "Under one second... a new record..."

00000000000000000000000000

3 minutes later...

"Eevee! Vee vee eevee!" "Flaaaaaaaaareon! Flare flare!"

"**I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!!!**" Knuckles bellowed, throttling Impmon.

Impmon choked. "_**Ah-aha-hah-ah-ah-ah!!!**_"

SkullSatamon grinned. "Cool, it's the _Simpsons_!"

Soln sighed as he sat in a chair, rubbing Flara's head as she sat beside him on the floor. "It's a dream come true, I'm gonna raise my wife and daughter for Gym battles..."

"Flare! Flare!"

"I think Eva learned the Bite attack..." Growly muttered as Eva chewed on his tail.

"Vee! Vee!"

Soln rolled his eyes. "Good thing Eevees and Flareons don't learn the Lick attack."

"And where would they lick us?" Growly asked.

Soln sweatdropped. "I don't even wanna answer that question..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "Oh, that's simple. They would lick on your..."

"**EVA!!! WATCH THE TEETH!!!**" Growly quickly said.

Eva blinked. "Vee?"

"Mon!" Dynasmon said.

Soln sighed. "Shut up..."

"Flare! Flare!"

Dynasmon grabbed the megaphone. "Don't worry, I've got a speech to help us out!"

Growly sweatdropped. "This is a dream, isn't it? Somebody pinch me... **OW!!!**"

Eva was chewing happily. "Vee! Vee!"

Growly hissed in pain. "I said **PINCH**, Eva... not **CHEW**!"

Soln sighed. "At least you know what your honeymoon is gonna be like in the future..."

"Gee, thanks for the help..." Growly muttered, getting his tail free from Eva's mouth.

Soln blinked. "Not a good idea to stop Eva from chewing your tail, she might chew something else on you..."

Growly gulped. "Like what? My foot? A toe? My leg?"

SkullSatamon shook his head. "Nah, she might chew on your..."

"**TAIL, EVA!!!**" Growly quickly said, holding his tail out to Eva's face.

Eva looked happy as she chewed Growly's tail. "Vee, vee, vee!"

Sleipmon sweatdropped. "It can't get any worse than this..."

"_Ladiesmon and gentlemon!!!_" Dynasmon said on the megaphone.

"Somebody should taboo that word..." Sleipmon muttered.

Gallantmon rubbed his eyes. "Can't you just say ladies and gentlemon?"

Dynasmon shrugged. "Yeah, but I used that for effect..."

"It's working..." Growly muttered before he sighed. "You've missed a spot..."

"Vee! Vee!"

Soln sweatdropped. "Oh boy..." He blinked as he saw Flara's keen eyes. "What are you looking at?" He followed the direction of Flara's gaze and sweatdropped as he realised that she wants to chew the scythe-like horn object growing from the side of his head. He was an Absol, you know. "Erm, no, Flara... no, no, no, no, **NO!!!**"

"**FLAREON!!!**"

Soln groaned as he was pinned on the ground with his wife on top of him, chewing on his scythe-like horn. "Be gentle..."

"Flare! Flare!"

"This is kinda getting out of hand..." BlackGuilmon groaned.

"**KIND OF!?**" Growly and Soln snapped.

"Flare! Flare! Flare!" "Vee eevee vee!"

"Don't worry! We have my speech!" Dynasmon said, still speaking through the megaphone.

Growly gulped. "Somebody send me into a trance now..."

"Wish I could go into one now..." Soln muttered before glancing looking forward to find himself staring at a particular area of Flara's body. "Although, I think I'm getting hypnotized now..."

"_This is not the beginning! This is not the end! This is not the beginning of the end! This is not the end of the beginning!_" Dynasmon said in his dramatic speech through the megaphone. "_This is not the end of the end of the end! This is not the beginning of the end of the beginning! This is not the end of the beginning of the end! This is not the beginning of the beginning of the beginning!_"

Gallantmon sweatdropped. "Oh no..."

Crusadermon sighed happily. "_Oh, it's the beginning of a beautiful dream! It's the end of the nightmare! Beginning of a dream! End of the nightmare! Beginning of a dream! End of the nightmare! Beginning of a dream! End of the nightmare! Beginning of a dream! End of th..._"

"**ENOUGH!!!!!**" Sleipmon screamed.

SkullSatamon nodded. "Right! It's _Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning_ and _Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End_!!!"

Sleipmon sweatdropped. "That isn't exactly the point..."

Flara blinked, her eyes back to normal. She looked down to find herself chewing Soln's scythe-like horn. "What in the...? Soln, did Impmon..." She looked down and sweatdropped at where Soln was staring at. "Erm... not now, dear..."

"Yes, mistress..." Soln whispered, his eyes blank and staring at Flara's chest.

Flara rubbed her eyes. "Oh boy... don't start..."

Eva yawned, her eyes normal. "That was a good nap... but, why do I feel like I've got hair in my mouth..."

"Practising our future honeymoon, that's what..." Growly muttered.

Eva groaned. "Not again..."

Flara blushed. "Well, I've unleashed Soln's weakness, sort of..."

Eva blinked. "What's daddy's weakness?"

"_This is not the beginning of the beginning of the beginning of the beginning!!!_" Dynasmon continued. "_This is not the end of the end of the end of the end!!! This is not the Piko Uno You of the Nou Waka Toka!!! This is..._"

Gallantmon rubbed his eyes. "It's certainly not that..."

Dynasmon sighed. "Right, that's enough for now..."

"**HOORAY!!!**" Gallantmon and Sleipmon cheered.

Dynasmon blinked. "Hold on... I've just thought up some more speeches..."

"**NO!!!**" Gallantmon and Sleipmon cried.

Dynasmon spoke through his megaphone once again. "_Men of the D8I5Y3287!!!_"

Knuckles slapped his head. "Now he's making up stuff..."

BlackGuilmon glared at him. "No... really...?"

Flara sighed. "Plus, he's forgotten about us ladies..."

SkullSatamon gasped. "You're a girl?!"

Flara rolled her eyes. "Well, Soln certainly noticed that I'm a girl..."

"Yes..." Soln said in a dream-like voice, staring at Flara's chest.

"_This is our darkest hour..._" Dynasmon continued. "_We'll not let Napoleon Impmon destroy our great, our wonderful, our magneficent, our amazing, our something, our powerful, our wonderderder, our powerderder, our..._"

(**WHAM!!!**)

Inumon walked over Dynasmon's dazed body as he carried a large mallet which he used to hit the Knight's head. "So, did I miss anything?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "That looked fun! I wanna do a speech!"

"I'll make a speech as well... **FOR YOUR FUNERAL!!!**" BlackGuilmon snapped.

Knuckles rubbed his eyes. "I think it's time we move onto the next scene..."

"I agree!" Said Noite as he walked into the room. "Everyone is ready! Let's go!"

Growly sighed. "Great... I'm gonna summon the Dragonzord..."

Gallantmon nodded. "Right..." He grabbed the microphone and spoke into it while reading the script as the curtain rose once more. "_Once Drosselmeyer gave Clara the Nutcracker, her little brother got jealous and smashed it into pieces. While the mother told him off, Drosselmeyer promised Clara that he'd fix it for her. And later that night, Clara somehow found herself in a new world where she saw the Nutcracker himself warring against the Mouse King and his army. With fire in his eyes, the Nutcracker bravely led his army into battle!_"

Knuckles tapped Gallantmon on the side. "Can you help us with your lance...?"

Gallantmon blinked. "S...Sure... what for?"

00000000000000000000000000000

"**OW!!!**"

"**ARGH!!!**"

"**YIPE!!!**"

"**OUCH!!!**"

"**OOH!!!**"

"**YIKES!!!**"

"**YEOW!!!**"

"**WRAGH!!!**"

Davis, Tai, Matt, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Kazu and Kenta all flew on stage in their blue rubber-suit costumes as the Nutcracker's army. Growly sighed in his Nutcracker's suit which was that of a red soldier with gold epaulets, buttons, and a tall black hat, not the Green Ranger's suit. "Glad you could join me, men..."

Tai rubbed his butt. "Wouldn't... miss it... for the world..."

Gallantmon sighed as he turned his lance back into his hand. "Of all the jobs I have to do..."

Sleipmon rubbed his head. "Why didn't they wanted to go on stage?"

"Because of the Mouse King's army..." Knuckles muttered.

Sleipmon scoffed. "Oh, please... 5 of them have connections with Digimon! If they faced dangerous, evil Digimon... facing the Mouse King's army in a play should be a piece of cake!"

Knuckles grinned. "If you think it's easy, why don't you join them?"

"Very well... I will!" Sleipmon said, stepping onto the stage.

Knuckles chuckled. "This'll be good..."

Growly blinked at Sleipmon as he walked onto the stage. "You're gonna join my army...?"

Sleipmon nodded. "Of course... I mean, how bad can it be?"

Inumon walked onto the other side of the stage, dressed in Mickey Mouse gear. "Ready for war, Nutcracker?!"

Sleipmon sweatdropped. "Apart from that get-up..."

Growly nodded. "Yes, you vile King! My men are ready for battle!!!"

Davis begged. "**NO!!! DON'T MAKE US BATTLE!!! NO!!!**"

Sleipmon snarled. "And you're the Digidestined of Miracles?! What are you? A man or a mouse?!"

"Hey, hey, hey!!!" Inumon snapped. "Rephrase that, please!"

Growly sighed. "Let's just start the war now!!!"

Inumon nodded. "Very well! My loyal army... **ATTACK!!!**"

Sleipmon grinned. "All right... let's see how tough his army can b..."

"**RAIKOU!!!**"

Sleipmon sweatdropped as three Raikous walked onto the stage. "Ra...Raikou...?"

Matt nodded. "Yep... what did you think we were wearing these rubber suits for?"

Sleipmon smiled sheepishly. "Well, we can take them, can't we? After all, how many can they have...?"

"Along with the ones facing us... Twelve Raikous..." Duke muttered.

"A...Ah..." Sleipmon muttered nervously.

Inumon grinned. "So, any last words before I attack?"

"Erm... Raikous aren't mice..." Sleipmon muttered.

Inumon nodded. "I know, but SkullSatamon chose a Raikou pack when the Pichu army decided to go on a holiday in Viridian City..."

Joey groaned as he whispered to Tristan. "_So much for that idea..._"

Tristan snarled. "_Do you know how much it cost me to mail a huge parcel of Pichu with air holes...?_"

Joey blinked. "_Erm... one dollar...?_"

Tristan sweatdropped. "_Yeah, very close... oy..._"

"Still... a Mouse King ordering a pack of electric hounds?" Sleipmon pointed out.

Inumon shrugged. "Well, considering how the other three plays went, who said this one has to make sense...?"

Sleipmon sweatdropped. "No... comment..."

Growly rubbed his eyes. "Oh, here we go... ready for battle?"

Inumon nodded. "Yeah! I am!"

Sleipmon gulped. "I'm a Royal Knight! We never run away in fear!!!"

"**ATTACK!!!**" Inumon commanded.

"**RAIKOU!!!!!!!!!!**"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

000000000000000000000000000000

25 minutes later...

Alphamon clapped his hands as Growly stood over Inumon, whom was pretending to be dead. "Very good! Very good!"

Inumon grinned at Growly. "Heh... they thought our battle was good, Growly..."

Growly sighed. "Actually, they find your dying scene funny... especially when you overact a bit too much..."

"How much?" Inumon asked.

"BlackGuilmon's pencil much..." Growly muttered.

Vulko was giggling happily. "Wow! Sleipmon and the other eight can run pretty fast!!!"

Velene nodded. "Yeah... first time I saw Sleipmon's red armour turn white..."

"Well, someone with six legs is bound to run fast... especially from a herd of raging Raikous..." Espa muttered.

Ash, Misty and May stood at the front door with Pikachu on Ash's left shoulder. Ash looked up as Omnimon walked back into the room. "So, did you find the 'brave' warriors of the Nutcracker's army?""

Omnimon nodded. "Yep... they were up a tree..."

"Oh, how shocking..." Ash muttered.

Omnimon chuckled. "Not a good idea to say that when they were chased by electricial Raikous..."

Ash smirked. "Point..."

"And Sleipmon?" May asked.

Omnimon sighed. "I told you..."

May's jaw dropped. "Wait... Sleipmon was up the tree?!"

Omnimon nodded. "Yes..."

"**HOW?!**" Ash, Misty and May asked in complete shock.

Omnimon blinked. "Something wrong?"

Ash facefaulted. And Pikachu fell on his face. "Pika!!!"

Misty sweatdropped. "He looks calm..."

"Mr. Omnimon... please excuse me, but... **ARE YOU DENSE?!**" May asked.

Omnimon shook his head. "What's the problem?"

Ash got up. "Lemme think about it..."

Misty grinned. "You can think...?"

"For your Christmas present, Misty... a Bug Pokemon..." Ash muttered.

Misty paled. "I'll be quiet..."

Ash glanced at Omnimon. "Look... a large, six-legged centaur was able to climb up a tree with eight humans in rubber suits, chased by a pack of legendary Electric-type Pokemon... Sleipmon climbed... **CLIMBED** a tree... **ISN'T THAT ODD!??!**"

Omnimon shrugged before he walked off. "I thought it was a common thing that everything goes go wrong or odd things happen around these plays..."

May sweatdropped. "Point..."

Misty nodded. "He's right... I mean, the Nutcracker didn't win the war by having his army run away in fear while being chased by a pack of Raikous... leaving him to face the Mouse King alone..."

May smiled sheepishly. "Well, there's a first time for everything... right...?"

Ash rubbed his head. "Yeah... like how Misty and I played as Mary and Joseph... instead of us coming to the inn on a donkey, we could have arrived there on a Miltank. Luckily, we didn't..."

Misty nodded. "Yeah... I rode on a motorized lawnmower..."

May giggled. "I was expecting Ash to say something wrong..."

"Oh, really? Like what?" Misty asked.

May grinned. "Well, he accidently said that he played as Mary..."

Ash blushed. "Good thing I didn't... I leave the stupid stuff to a more professional idiot..."

"_**HEY, SLEIPMON!!! YOU WERE BRAVE!!! OUR HERO!!!**_" SkullSatamon called out, happily cheering.

Ash sweatdropped. "See?"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Sleipmon walked into the room, grinning sheepishly. "All right... I admit it... I looked pretty silly..."

Gallantmon raised an eyebrow. "Looked pretty silly...? **YOU'RE A ROYAL KNIGHT!!! ONE OF THE STRONGEST!!!** Your Ultimate form has the strength of a Mega! **AND YOU RAN AWAY FROM A PACK OF ELECTRIC POKEMON?!**"

"Well... they're legendary Electric Pokemon, those Raikou..." Sleipmon muttered. He shook his head. "Anyway, neither Alphamon-sama nor Omnimon-sama were as angry about this as you are... they were... laughing..."

Gallantmon palmed his face. "I've noticed..."

Sleipmon shrugged. "Plus... it... wasn't that bad... was it...?"

Gallantmon's left eye twitched. "Wasn't that bad!? **YOU SCREAMED LIKE A BABY WHEN YOU RAN OUT OF HERE!!!**"

Sleipmon flinched. "At least I didn't suck my thumb..."

"No... Magnamon's doing that at the moment..." Gallantmon muttered. "Mimi's just finished with his paint job..."

Flara rubbed her forehead. "Amazed he didn't wash the paint off with his tears... right, Soln?"

"Yes, mistress..." Soln muttered, staring at Flara's chest.

Flara drummed her fingers on Soln's head. "OK... remind me again how this happened...?"

"My dear Sleipmon... don't worry about it..." Crusadermon said, walking past Sleipmon. "You know the old saying... _when you have lemons... make apple pies..._"

Sleipmon blinked. "**WHAT?!**"

Crusadermon stroked her chin. "Hmm... I think I need to work on that quote..."

"No, really...?" Gallantmon asked, faking a shocked look in his eyes. He sighed. "Still... it can't get any worst than this..."

Dynasmon tapped his megaphone again. "It's time for another stirring speech!" He yelled through the megaphone. "_The pantheon, the pyramids, the Great Wall of China. Each a shining beacon of man's ambition and today the X-B-O-X-3-6-0 will join that list. We shall build this play in a day, our resurfacing work will last for a thousand years!!!_"

Gallantmon rubbed his eyes. "This is getting old..."

Sleipmon grinned. "Well then... let's end this madness..."

"Agreed!" Gallantmon said.

"_We shall not go quietly into the night!!!!_" Dynasmon continued. "_We have faced danger, manger and pranger with all our might and we shall..._" He blinked as his megaphone vanished. "Hey... what in the...?"

Gallantmon rushed over to Sleipmon with Dynasmon's megaphone. "Should have done this earlier..." He slid it under Sleipmon's six legs. "**NOW!!!**"

"Whoops... I stepped on it... whoops again... oh dear... oh no... uh oh... tch... ouch... ooh..." Sleipmon said, coyly as he rapidly stomped several times on Dynasmon's megaphone. "Whoops... all broken..."

Dynasmon stared at the wreckage. "No... no... no... no..." He fell to his knees in slow-motion. "**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Eva walked by in normal speed. "I think you're going a bit overdramtic..."

Growly scratched his head. "His cry makes your over-the-top dying act look... simple..."

"I wanna know how he does the slow-motion trick!" Inumon said, like a kid.

Eva scratched her ear as Mimi walked out of the room. "Is Magnamon coming out?"

Mimi nodded. "Oh yeah... he's just putting on some extra bits..."

Eva blinked. "Like what...?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"With the Nutcracker's help, Clara soon found the Sugarplum Fairy in her Sugar Sugar Realm..." Gallantmon said, reading from the script. "There, they were welcomed by the Sugarplum Fairy herself and her two guards."

As Eva and Growly walked onto the stage, the audience saw that the entire set of the Sugar Realm was... pink. Megaman shook his head. "Oh boy... should have known it was her..."

The Sugarplum Fairy was none other than... Mimi. She smiled as she sat on her throne. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!"

Growly flinched. "I hate having good hearing... I really hate it..."

Eva giggled. "Your Fairyness... My name is Clara, a new friend of the Nutcracker."

Mimi smiled. "Nice to meet you, Clara. I'm the Sugarplum Fairy of the Sugar Realm! These are my trusted guards. Meet Crusader, who is very good at quoting Shakespeare..."

Eva sweatdropped. "Really...?"

"Yes..." Crusadermon said, holding a rose up to her helmet. "And here is a quote from _Macbeth_... _to be or not to be! That... is... the question..._"

Growly facefaulted. "**THAT'S _HAMLET_!!!**"

Crusadermon glanced at Growly. "You mean the cigar...?"

Mimi giggled nervously. "And here is Magny... who's undercover at the moment..."

Magnamon was now wearing a huge paper bag over his entire body, revealing only his pink boot and a pair of eyeholes for him to see through. "Howdy..."

Eva sweatdropped. "How... nice..."

Growly sniggered. "Nice outfit, Magnamon..."

"I didn't want to look stupid with my armour painted pink!" Magnamon hissed to Growly.

Growly rolled his eyes. "Oh, sure... and I suppose wearing **THAT** makes you look so Goku-like..."

"Well, he is an icon of ultimate warriors in the anime world..." Magnamon muttered.

"I'm talking about the idiot Goku!" Growly snapped. "The one who agreed to get married, thinking it was something to eat!"

Crusadermon rubbed her chin. "Is that why SkullSatamon agreed to 70 marriages already?"

Growly facefaulted. "**WWWWHHHHAAATTT?!?!!**"

"It was BlackGuilmon tricking SkullSatamon so he could get rid of him..." Eva muttered.

Growly took a deep breath. "Good! So, there aren't any sick people yet..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Magnamon grumbled as SkullSatamon washed the pink paint off his armour with paint thinner. "Never again will I mock Omnimon for being unable to play cards because of his hands... still, it couldn't get any worse than this..."

SkullSatamon looked up with a grin. "Hey, I've witnessed something strange moments ago... I saw Seto Kaiba transforming into Kiara from the _Lion King 2_!"

Magnamon sweatdropped. "Somebody should taboo that phrase..." He glanced at the idiot. "Really...?"

SkullSatamon rubbed his chin. "Hold on, I think it was a dream I had..."

Magnamon rolled his eyes. "I figured that much..."

SkullSatamon rubbed his hands. "And it got me thinking that maybe Kiara and Kaiba have something in common..."

"Hold on a second... you can think?!" Magnamon gasped.

SkullSatamon tapped his head. "Right... listen... Kiara and Kaiba's name sound similar, right?"

Magnamon rubbed his eyes. "No, they don't. they don't have anything in common. The only similarity in their names is that they both have a K, two As and I... Kiara has an R and Kaiba has B... and why am I even bothering to explain this to you?"

SkullSatamon glanced around. "They say strange things happen when you don't expect it..."

"Of course... I saw Eggman wearing a tutu, Mewtwo pretending to be a clown, Rika acting like a fangirl, Renamon enjoying her perverted fanclub and Dynasmon actually giving wonderful speeches!" Magnamon snapped.

SkullSatamon blinked. "Really? When did that happen?"

"**WHEN YOU WERE SPEAKING!!!**" Magnamon snapped. "Give me that!" He grabbed the paint thinner and dumped the can on his head, washing all the pink paint off his armour, turning it back into gold. "_Blub_... that's done... _bulb_..."

"So, how do you feel at the moment?" SkullSatamon asked.

Magnamon took the can off his head and sighed. "Is that even a real question...? I would put you through a bench presser 200 times!!! Just for a conversation that hardly made any sense!"

SkullSatamon handed Magnamon a ticket. "Well then, use this."

"What is this...?" Magnamon asked, taking the ticket. "'_Put_ _SkullSatamon through a Bench Press. Ticket number 4 million and 1._' Who bought the first 4 million?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "BlackGuilmon... he's their best customer, for some reason..."

Magnamon sweatdropped. "For **SOME** reason?!"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yep. He made this."

Magnamon facefaulted. "Wait, he made the tickets, to sell to himself?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah... he did that while he had the big pencil out."

Gallantmon was looking out on the stage, rubbing his chin. "Hmm... looks like the next scene of the play is doing very well..."

Sleipmon rolled his eyes. "Well... only Eva and Growly are on the stage at the moment... they're not joined by the lame Shakespeare speaker Crusadermon, the insane pink-lover Mimi, the over-acting Inumon or the brave warriors of the Nutcracker's army."

Gallantmon sweatdropped. "By any chance does that brave army also include you?"

"Maybe..." Sleipmon muttered. "I'm more worried about him..."

Dynasmon was leaning against the wall, casually looking at his fingers. "Hmm... not bad... not bad... just needs a bit more sunflower oil..."

Gallantmon slapped his head. "What's to worry about...? He's **ALWAYS** like that..."

Sleipmon nodded. "I know, but I did smash his megaphone to pieces... he might be planning his revenge..."

"Oh, please...? What's he going to do...?" Gallantmon muttered.

Sleipmon rubbed his chin. "Well, he did challenge me to a battle once...he was planning to tickle to me death with featherdusters..."

Gallantmon sweatdropped. "Like I said, what's to worry about...?"

There was a knock on the door. Knuckles sighed as he watched the play from the side carefully. "Would somebody get that?"

"I'll go..." Sleipmon muttered, taking a careful look at Dynasmon before opening the door. "Hell... **YARGH!!!**" He was dragged outside. "Help!"

Gallantmon blinked. "What in the...?" He walked over to the door and sweatdropped. "Pajiramon?! What are you doing here?!"

Pajiramon was snuggling up against Sleipmon's chest, her cheeks blushing red. "Don't you know? Sleipmon is in love with me... he's just sent me a love letter, showing his feelings to me."

"**I WHAT?!**" Sleipmon cried out. "Pajiramon, I didn't write that letter!"

Gallantmon nodded. "He's right! He can't even write his own name right!"

"**THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!!!**" Sleipmon snapped.

Pajiramon brought out the letter and sighed. "It's really beautiful... yet, I can't help but feel you had to get some...inspiration to create a letter that so captured my heart..."

Sleipmon took the letter. "Lemme see that... Oh no... _Dear Pajiramon, to be with or not to be with, that is the question..._"

Gallantmon facefaulted.

"_My undying love for you is all part of the Great Circle of Life?!_" Sleipmon continued to read. "_You're my ideal dream boat?! I never stop thinking about you, even when I'm battling dangerous Raikous!? Please be mine, Pajiramon and let's go into the sunset and be married?! Love from, Sleipmon... the Great Nutcracker Knight against Dangerous Raikous!?_"

Gallantmon sweatdropped. "The only help Sleipmon would need is a psychiatrist..."

"**DYNASMO... GLAH!!!**" Sleipmon choked as Pajiramon hugged him by the neck. "I don't believe this... **THIS** is Dynasmon's revenge?!"

Gallantmon nodded. "Pretty effective, isn't it...? Still, it couldn't get any worse than this..."

And then there was an angry snarl from nearby. "_How dare you take my lovely Mew ewe..._"

Sleipmon glared at Gallantmon. "You just had to say it, didn't you?!"

"I do admit, it's getting old..." Gallantmon muttered.

Vajramon stomped up to Sleipmon. "I don't care if you're a Mega... I don't even care if you're a Royal Knight... **NO ONE STEALS MY LOVELY MEW EWE WITH JUST A LAME LETTER!!! I SHALL FIGHT YOU TO THE BITTER END!!!**"

"Hopefully, not with featherdusters..." Gallantmon muttered.

Sleipmon chuckled nervously. "Now, now... let's all keep calm about this... there's a very good explanation for this whole mess..."

Pajiramon nodded. "Yes... you love me and want to marry me!"

"Yes, that's right, and... **NO!!!**" Sleipmon yelled out.

Vajramon held his swords out. "I'll fight for Pajiramon, for I am her true love... **LET'S BATTLE!!!!**"

"Gallantmon, any suggestions on how I can get out of this mess?!" Sleipmon asked.

Gallantmon nodded. "Yes... use the same strategy you used when facing the Raikous earlier..."

Sleipmon groaned. "Not that... any better ideas?"

"Fight! Me! **NOW!**" Vajramon said, holding a sword to Sleipmon's neck.

Sleipmon sweatdropped. "Never mind... **BYE!!!**" And he ran off.

Vajramon fumed as he chased after Sleipmon. "**HEY!!! GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!!!**"

Pajiramon chased after Sleipmon and Vajramon, looking overjoyed. "Sleipmon, my love... let's run off together and get married!!!"

Gallantmon scratched his head as he stared after them. "What the heck happened here...? Wait... the letter... he couldn't have..." He sweatdropped, walked back in and glanced at Dynasmon. "You had Crusadermon help you with the letter, right...?"

Dynasmon glanced at Gallantmon coyly. "She might have had something to do with that..."

Gallantmon narrowed his eyes. "Oh yes... and why do I get the feeling that Crusadermon also hypnotized Pajiramon to be in love with Sleipmon, just in case she wasn't convinced by the letter..."

"He smashed my megaphone! He must pay!!!" Dynasmon said, in a dramatic voice.

Gallantmon rubbed his eyes. "Royal Knights? More like Crazy Knights..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Knuckles clapped as Eva and Growly walked off the stage. "Good work, people! Just one scene to go!!!"

Sleipmon ran into the room, slamming the door and gasping for air. "My... my... oh my... my..."

Magnamon was sitting near the door, not bothering to turn to his fellow Knight. "So, how was your 2 hour run...?"

Sleipmon gasped. "We ran to Tokyo, New York, England, Paris, Washington, Las Vegas, Miami, Scotland, Italy, Wales, Ireland, Brazil and China! All in that order, while Pajiramon called for us to stop, asking what happened as Crusadermon **HYPNOTIZED** her to be in love with me!!!"

Magnamon blinked. "Wait... you ran to all those places in just under 2 hours...? What about the sea?"

"What sea?" Sleipmon asked, blinking.

Magnamon sweatdropped. "Never... mind..."

Sleipmon sighed. "So, what's happening now...?"

Magnamon shrugged. "Just one scene left... oh, and look out for the speaker..."

Sleipmon blinked. "What speaker...?"

"**_GOOD EVENING, EVERYBODY!!!_**" Bellowed the speaker amplifying Dynasmon's voice, near Sleipmon's head.

"**YARGH!!!**" Sleipmon screamed, falling to the ground while holding his ears

Magnamon sighed. "**THAT** speaker..."

Groaning, Sleipmon got back up. "Where did that speaker come from...?"

"Dynasmon put it up... he's gonna make more speeches with a boombox!" Magnamon muttered.

Sleipmon stared at Magnamon. "Minusmon? What's a Minusmon? And what's a loom-yox?"

Magnamon sweatdropped. "You've got ringing in your ears from that speaker, right...?"

Sleipmon looked disgusted. "How dare you, Magnamon! You're not singing in my rear!"

Magnamon facefaulted. "That answers my question..."

"_The night is dark and we're far from our families..._" Dynasmon said, speaking through a microphone. "_But, do not worry, X-B-O-X-3-6-0! Because I have music enough to take us through the night!!!_"

Sleipmon blinked. "What's a P-F-A-X-1-2-3? And what does he mean by buy my mallies...?"

Magnamon rubbed his eyes. "Keep this up, Sleipmon, and we might charge you double... so, buckle up everyone, this might get ugly."

Sleipmon chuckled. "Hey... your right! Knuckles does look like Barney Rubble!"

Knuckles fumed. "**WHAT?!?!**"

Magnamon gulped. "Better not go into details here if I value my life..."

"_Before we begin, allow me to do my famous poem on the Rain!_" Dynasmon said. "_Drip! Drip! Drrrrrip! Drip! Drip! Drrrrrip!_"

Gallantmon slapped his head. "OK... Who gave him the hot fudge? He only makes rubbish poems if he drinks that stuff..."

"_Drip, drip! Drip, drip! Drrrrrip, drip!_" Dynasmon contined. "_Well, what do you think?_"

Sleipmon rubbed his head. "Whip? What did he say about a whip? And what's boem of a Bane?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "He likes it!"

Dynasmon pressed a button on a CD player. "_And now! Let's boogie on down with a classic hit!_"

Magnamon rubbed his eyes. "Let's make sure the Royal Knights don't go out of business or Dynasmon will be the worst DJ ever in the Digital World!"

"He'll be happy to know he would take that title away from Etemon..." Gallantmon muttered.

"_Here it is! Let's dance!_" Dynasmon said as the music started playing.

Gallantmon and Magnamon facefaulted while Eva sweatdropped. "_It's A Small World_!? How can we dance to that!?"

Growly nodded. "Yeah! Only a moron would dance to that!"

"**BOOGIE!!!**" SkullSatamon said, dancing.

Flara sweatdropped. "And we have a winner... right, dear...?"

"Yes, mistress..." Soln said, staring at Flara's chest.

Flara sighed. "Anyone got a mallet...?"

Dynasmon looked smug as he walked over to Sleipmon. "Enjoyed your run, friend? One-all..."

Sleipmon sweatdropped. "Beyoung the dum bread?! Bun-fall?! Dynasmon, what are you talking about?!"

Dynasmon blinked. "Good question..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Growly smiled as he watched from the side with Knuckles as Eva, Flara, Soln, Noite and Impmon did the final scene. "I'm glad you were able to wake Soln-san up... how did you do it...?"

"I didn't... Flara did!" Knuckles said as he held up a frying pan with three dents. "Although, he owes me a frying pan now..."

Soln, wearing bandages around the top of his head and a yellow helmet, groaned. "Ooh... do you have any asprins... asprings... aspirns... Krosselpoyer? Erm... ooh..."

Flara sweatdropped. "I think I hit him a bit too hard..."

"Growly's scared of our future now..." Eva muttered.

"I know... he ordered a bunker in case you chase him with a frying pan or your father with a pike..." Noite muttered.

Growly glanced at Impmon. "And Impmon... how come he's behaving so well?"

Knuckles grinned. "Look closely..."

Growly narrowed his eyes before sweatdropping. "He's... wearing... armour...?"

Knuckles nodded. "Yep... tied up with a gag, wearing a suit of armour that he can fit in... brilliant, huh?"

Growly nodded slowly. "Yeah... what a great play..."

Knuckles chuckled. "Yes... isn't it?"

"So? Why the armour...?" Growly asked.

Knuckles swung the frying pan. "To shake him up a bit..."

Growly sweatdropped. "O...K..."

Soln groaned. "Anyway... I hope we'll see you again, Messelmayer..."

Eva slapped her head. "Dad... it's Drosselmeyer..."

Soln blushed. "Sorry, Meva..."

Eva sweatdropped. "Meva?!"

Flara blushed. "I think I better use my fists instead of the frying pan next time..."

Growly sighed. "I'm glad it's almost over..."

Knuckles nodded. "I know... wonder how we should end it..."

"Allow me!" Dynasmon said, speaking through the speakers. "_Olly olly oxenfree! One for all and all for me!_"

"I've picked the wrong time to get my hearing back..." Sleipmon muttered.

"_Pattycake, pattycake, wattamake, wattamake!_" Dynasmon continued. "_GoGo Sentai... **BOUKENGER!!!**_"

Gallantmon clapped slowly. "Oh... I'm so impressed..."

Dynasmon coughed. "_Little Miss Mimi sat on a...ah...teepee? And stirred her curds and whey, whatever the heck those are. And then down came an Arukenimon, who was so heavy and ugly she crushed Mimi flat. The end._"

Magnamon stroked his chin. "Actually, I like that one..."

"**WHAT?!**" Mimi screamed. "But... his speech had me crushed! That's so cruel..."

"**YOU HAD ME PAINTED AS A RELATIVE TO AMY ROSE!!!**" Magnamon said. "**IT'S CALLED PAYBACK!!!**"

"_Tomato, Tom**A**to, Potato, Po**T**Ato, Shigeru Miya**MOT**o!!!_" Dynasmon continued. "_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!!!_"

Mimi grinned. "Liked that one?"

Magnamon was looking at the controls. "Which one is the trap door...? Hmm..."

"_Pokemon food is made of **POKEMON!!!**_" Dynasmon said. "_Pokemon food is made of **POKEMON!!!**_"

"Care to repeat that?" Flara asked as she walked back into the room, rubbing her wrists.

Dynasmon sweatdropped. "_Dynasmon is doomed... Dynasmon is doomed..._"

Magnamon clapped. "And another speech that went right!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eva bowed as she stood with Flara, Soln, Noite, Growly, Inumon, Impmon, Sleipmon, Crusadermon, Magnamon (not in pink or wearing a paperbag), Mimi and the Nutcracker's army. She smiled to the audience. "Thank you for watching this play tonight and I hoped you've enjoyed watching it... as much as we've enjoyed... doing... it..."

"_You eight can stop hiding behind me now..._" Sleipmon muttered.

"_But... the Raikou..._" Davis whispered.

Sleipmon sweatdropped. "_The Raikou aren't here anymore... we must have lost them somewhere..._"

Davis sighed. "_That's good..._"

"So, thank you very much and good night!" Eva said, smiling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gallantmon rubbed his chin. "Where are the Raikou anyway...?"

BlackGuilmon was drinking tea to calm his nerves. "They're in the next room... looking and drooling over pictures of female, sexy Pokemon like Ninetales, Charizards, Mightyenas, Suicunes and Arcanines..."

Gallantmon shook his head. "Why must us males look so..."

"Actually, they're female Raikou..." BlackGuilmon said.

Gallantmon facefaulted. "**WHAT!?** But, you said they're..."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yep... you do the math..."

Gallantmon groaned. "Who got them in the first place...?"

"Hey! Let's boogie on down with... Can You Feel The Love Tonight!!!" SkullSatamon said, dancing.

Gallantmon pointed his lance at his head. "Goodbye, cruel world..."

BlackGuilmon shrugged. "You won't die... trust me, I've tried to kill myself nearly 7000 times, but to no avail..."

Gallantmon walked off. "Curses..."

"_Hyakujuu Sentai **GAORANGER!!! **Ninpuu Sentai **HURRICANGER!!!** Bakuryuu Sentai **ABARANGER!!!** Tokusou Sentai **DEKARANGER!!!** Mahou Sentai **MAGIRANGER!!!** GoGo Sentai **BOUKENGER!!!** Juken Sentai **GEKIRANGER!!!** Power Rangers **WILD FORCE!!!** Power Rangers **NINJA STORM!!!** Power Rangers **DINO THUNDER!!!** Power Rangers **SPACE PATROL DELTA!!!** Power Rangers **MYSTIC FORCE!!!** Power Rangers **OPERATION OVERDRIVE!!!** Power Rangers..._" Dynasmon paused. "_Erm... no Power Rangers version of Gekiranger known just yet so..._"

Gallantmon walked towards Dynasmon with his lance out. "I hope Alphamon promotes me by saving my fellow Knights from insanity..."

"_To Operation Overdrive or not to Operation Overdrive... that is the Mystic Force question..._" Crusadermon said, walking back from stage.

Sleipmon sweatdropped. "You've forgotten about her..."

Eva groaned. "How can** ANYONE** forget about her...?!"

"Can't we end this now?!" Growly asked.

Dynasmon coughed. "Allow me... _ShineGreymon **BURST MODE!!!** MirageGaogamon** BURST MODE!!! **Rosemon **BURST MODE!!!** Ravemon **BURST MODE!!!** BanchouLeomon **BURST MODE!!!**_" He chuckled. "_And finally... the final boss of the new Digimon season,_ Digimon Savers_, is actually... **YARGH!!!**_"

SkullSatamon gasped in horror. "The final boss of _Digimon Savers_ is _Yarghmon_!? **WE'RE DOOMED!!!**"

Dynasmon groaned from underneath the stage, beneath the open trapdoor. "Ow..."

Sonic the Hedgehog was standing at the controls, grinning. "All right... see ya everyone!"

**THE END!**

"**Hooray!!!**" BlackGuilmon, Magnamon, Gallantmon and Sleipmon cheered.

**Now, onto the last chapter...**

"**NO!!!**" Cried BlackGuilmon, Magnamon, Gallantmon and Sleipmon.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**And here's the final chapter... now, to think of how the final one would go AFTER I've done the 80th chapter of my Mega Crossover!**

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	7. Selecting Final! A Race of Insanity!

**All right, here is the final chapter of my very, very, VERY late Xmas story of 2006... **

**Five months after 2006... I need to work on that... **

**This chapter has two special guests from _Naruto_… Enjoy! **

**Anyway, let's begin...**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sonic the Hedgehog stood in the middle of the Duel Hall, speaking through a megaphone to the huge crowd in the stands. "_Welcome, everyone! Before we begin our very large meeting, let me introduce to you one of our special guests tonight... **ALPHAMON!!!**_"

Stepping forward as the crowd applauded, Alphamon stepped forward and bowed. "Thank you, thank you. I'm happy that I'm so popular... And I'm sure there many

fans in the crowd who believe in me..."

"Oh, Alphamon-sama..." Swooned a Floramon in the stands.

"We love you!" Called a Blossomon, waving from the crowd.

Alphamon sweat dropped. "That's... nice..."

Brock whispered to Ash. "He's got a lot of fan girls... what does he have that I don't?!"

Ash scratched his head. "Plenty..."

"Like what?" Brock asked.

Misty giggled. "Common sense, patience, good manners, controls his hor..."

"OK... That's enough!" Brock said, placing his hand over Misty's mouth.

Misty shoved Brock's hand off. "Jealous, Brock...?"

Brock nodded. "Yeah... I'm jealous about him being so lucky..."

"With the girls?" Ash asked.

Brock shook his head. "No. With the face that he doesn't have any ears showing..."

"Aww... what a shame..." Misty said, before pulling on Brock's right ear. "Isn't that right, Brocky...?"

"Yes... **VERY!**" Squealed Brock, whimpering in pain.

Alphamon turned his attention to 9 other Digimon standing around. "My fellow Royal Knights, please introduce yourselves to the people."

Omnimon nodded. "Of course, my dear friend. I'm **Omnimon**, _second-in-command of the Royal Knights_!"

"I'm **Craniummon**!" Said a blue armoured Digimon with a skull-like helmet. "_Defending Knight_!"

"The _Great Running Knight_!" Sleipmon began.

Omnimon chuckled. "From Raikou and Pajiramon..."

"**Sleipmon**..." Grumbled Sleipmon.

Duftmon posed. "The _strategist Knight_! **Duftmon**!"

The crowd laughed.

Alphamon sighed. "I knew that would happen..."

"What do you expect me to call myself!?" Duftmon asked. "Smellmon?! Scentmon?!"

Craniummon chuckled. "Well, you haven't had a bath in a while..."

"**ZIP IT!!!**" Duftmon snapped. "I've never been so insulted in all my life!"

Sleipmon grinned. "Well, sit down, Duftmon, and let me have a try!"

(A/N: Duft is German for Scent/Smell... What is Bandai thinking...?)

Crusadermon held a rose up to her helmet. "The _Great Poet_... **Crusadermon**!"

"She's forgotten _Rubbish_..." BlackGuilmon muttered from the sidelines.

"_Oh, to be or not to be_..." Crusadermon started. "_Kingdom Hearts is Light... Kingdom Valley is Light_…"

Alphamon sighed. "Good... moving on..."

Dynasmon held up a megaphone to his mouth. "**_THE GREAT SPEAKER KNIGHT! DYNASMON OF X-B-O-X-3-6-0!!!_**"

"_Elite Knight_!" Gallantmon said, slamming his shield into Dynasmon's face. "**Gallantmon**, the annoyed..."

UlforceVeedramon posed. "_Swift Knight_..." He muttered to himself. "_Only to be beaten by a female Flareon_..." He spoke up. "**UlforceVeedramon**!"

"What did he say?" Sonic asked.

Dynasmon spoke up. "Oh, he said he was be..."

"**QUIET!!!**" Snapped UlforceVeedramon, slamming a sign into Dynasmon's face read, "_Watch out for this sign, Joey Wheeler_".

Alphamon chuckled. "I'm glad you've come, my friend... after the beating you got..."

"Look! I was being easy on Sonic, that's all!" UlforceVeedramon said.

Sonic grinned. "Really...? So, after I did 7000 laps and you only did 4000, you pretended to be tired...?"

"Yes... yes..." UlforceVeedramon said. "**NEXT!!!**"

Magnamon grumbled, holding up a barrel covering his body. "The **_REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEALLY_**_ annoyed Knight_... **Magnamon Barrel Mode**..."

Gallantmon palmed his face. "Again...?"

"Yes! Again!" Magnamon snapped. "When I get that Sparrow, I'm gonna kill him!"

SkullSatamon gasped in horror. "You want to kill poor birds?!"

"**NOT THAT SPARROW!!!**" Magnamon snapped. "Jack Sparrow!"

"So, you're naming birds, hmm?" SkullSatamon asked.

Sonic stepped forward. "OK... Before you can continue your conversation, we're going to be joined by a special guest from the _Naruto_ anime series."

Magnamon leaned against the wall near the door. "Oh really...?"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "_Naruto_ has a lot of serious stuff, but has their fair share of comedy as well... I just hope this special guest will be very calm and very sensible..."

The doors burst open, which Magnamon found out to his detriment as they crushed him and his barrel against the wall as Might Guy stepped into the room with his bright green jumpsuit. He posed, teeth glinting. "**Bursting with youth! Might Guy is here!**"

"Or not..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

Gallantmon covered his eyes. "Somebody turn down that suit, I can't see!"

Glancing at Might Guy's green suit, Crusadermon sighed. "That reminds me, I need to buy apples again..."

"Why?" Duftmon asked. "You brought 200 yesterday..."

"All gone..." Crusadermon said. "Magnamon, Sleipmon and Gallantmon used them all..."

Duftmon rubbed his head. "Never knew they were **THAT** healthy..."

"They didn't eat all the apples, they threw them at Dynasmon because he was making wonderful speeches again!" Crusadermon said.

Sleipmon looked annoyed. "Yelling out all the episode titles of Power Rangers and Super Sentai **AREN'T** wonderful speeches!"

"Don't mind me..." Groaned a naked Magnamon, lying on the ground among the remains of his barrel. "I'll just lie here and wait for the police to arrest me for being naked in public."

"OK!" SkullSatamon said, cheerfully.

"What's the matter with him?" Guy asked, pointing to Magnamon.

Gallantmon sighed. "Jack Sparrow stole his golden armour again..."

Guy grinned. "Is that the main reason? No problem! I'll get his armour back for him!"

"You will?" Gallantmon asked.

Guy did his Nice Guy Pose, teeth glinting. "Of course!"

Gallantmon sweatdropped at the pose. "O...K..."

"I'll be right back!" Guy said, running out of the hall.

Gallantmon rubbed his head. "Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Guy ran back into the hall and up to Gallantmon. "One question..."

"What is it?" Gallantmon asked.

"Who's Jack Sparrow?" Guy asked.

Gallantmon facefaulted.

Dynasmon held up the megaphone. "Allow me to make a speech..."

"**SEND ME TO JAIL, PLEASE!!!**" Begged the naked Magnamon.

Duftmon placed a towel over Magnamon's head. "Here... become _Towel Mode_..."

"Funny..." Magnamon muttered. "Very funny..."

Guy smiled at Dynasmon. "It looks like you're having a burst of youth!"

Dynasmon looked proud. "Really, thanks!"

"Burst of youth?!" BlackGuilmon asked. "The only burst I like is Burst Mode!"

SkullSatamon nodded. "I like the sweets."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Leave _Starbursts_ out of this..."

Guy smiled at Sonic. "And I guess you could be my newest rival, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic rubbed his head. "Hmm? You said something...?"

Guy gasped in horror and cried out dramatically. "**AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! CURSE YOU, SONIC!!!!!!!!!**"

Sonic chuckled. "Kakashi was right. This is fun."

Shadow the Hedgehog scoffed. "Pathetic... no wonder many people like Kakashi better..."

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Guy asked. "I've beaten him 50 to 49 times!"

Shadow grunted. "You said something?"

Guy gasped in horror and cried out dramatically. "**AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! CURSE YOU**..." He paused. "Name?"

"Shadow... Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shadow said.

"Oh... thanks..." Guy said before continuing his... drama. "**CURSE YOU, SHADOW!!!!!**"

Magnamon grumbled as he tied the towel around his hips. "Who's the idiot who broke my barrel?"

Guy grinned. "That'd be me! _Konoha's Prideful Green Beast_, **Might Guy**!"

Magnamon blinked. "Who...?"

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!**" Cried out Guy in horror. "**CURSE YOU, MAGNAMON!!!**"

Magnamon walked out of the hall. "I'm going to call the people in white suits..."

Silver the Hedgehog walked by Magnamon, waving. "Hi."

"That's pretty random and made no sense..." Magnamon muttered.

Sleipmon rolled his eyes. "Does anything...?"

_Konoha's legendary Copy Ninja_, **Kakashi Hatake**, walked into the hall. "Hello."

Guy stood up and did his Nice Guy Pose. "Ah, Kakashi! My eternal rival... glad you could join us..."

Kakashi glanced at Guy, calmly. "Hmm? You said something?"

Guy gasped in horror. "**AAHHHHHH!!!! C...**"

"**ENOUGH!!!**" Gallantmon cried out. "If you do that one more time, I'll go crazy!!!"

BlackGuilmon grabbed Dynasmon's megaphone and smashed it. "There... Try this..."

Dynasmon gasped in horror. "**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! CURSE YOU, BLACKGUILMON!!!!!**"

"_I quit_..." Gallantmon muttered.

"Now what...?" Sleipmon asked, as he walked over the remains of Dynasmon's megaphone.

Dynasmon gasped in horror. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! CURSE YOU, SLEIPMON!!!!!!**"

Sleipmon sweatdropped. "Now I know why they invited Guy here... you two could be best friends!"

Guy stood up, grinning. "Dynasmon is the first Royal Knight bursting with youth!"

Dynasmon did the Nice Guy Pose. "Thank you, Sir Guy!"

Duftmon sweatdropped at Dynasmon doing the Nice Guy Pose. "That's... going to give me nightmares now..."

"Dynasmon!" Guy sobbed.

"Guy!" Dynasmon sobbed.

They hugged as the ocean waves splashed behind them on a sunset beach...

Sonic chuckled. "Nothing out of the ordinary..."

Kakashi chuckled. "Heh... you said something?"

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! CURSE YOU, CHEESEBURGER!!!!**" SkullSatamon cried out.

BlackGuilmon rubbed his eyes. "This chapter doesn't have any sense at all, does it? It's just pointless random stuff which some of us will suffer!"

"What?! You think **THIS** is random?!" Asked Magnamon Towel Mode.

Sonic clapped his hands. "Anyway, I have some good news."

"No more speeches?" Sleipmon asked.

Dynasmon gasped in horror. "**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CURSE YOU, SLEIPMON!!!!!!!!!!**"

Sleipmon sweatdropped. "You've already done that..."

"Second time's the charm!" Dynasmon said.

"That's **THIRD** time's the charm!" Sleipmon snapped.

Sonic chuckled. "Anyway... for once, we've had a successful play after the... failures... of the first three."

"Successful!?" Gallantmon asked. "What about the locked door at the start?! Soln's problem with Bross... Uoss... Krossbyer... Possibleyer..."

"Drosselmeyer!!!" Magnamon Towel Mode snapped.

"Right! That!" Gallantmon said. "And let's not forget the Raikou..."

Omnimon chuckled. "I'm very impressed that Sleipmon took the situation so well... by running up a tree with the other members of the Nutcracker's army..."

Sleipmon groaned. "If it wasn't for my armour, I would already be blushing red..."

Guy grinned. "Hey, Kakashi... I bet I can beat more Raikou than you..."

"So, what are you trying to say, Sonic?" Kakashi asked.

Guy gasped. "**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! CURSE YOU, KAKASHI!!!!!!**"

"I can see a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally annoying running gag coming along..." UlforceVeedramon said.

SkullSatamon rubbed his head. "Will there be a walking gag?"

Eva walked into the hall with Flara, Soln, Growly, Velene, Espa and Vulko. "Sorry... hope we're not too late..."

Sonic smiled. "No, you're fine."

"How's everyone doing?" Velene asked.

"**CURSE YOU, KAKASHI!!!**" Sobbed Guy. "Cuuuuuuuuuurse you!!!"

"Doing okay... good..." Velene muttered.

Sonic rubbed his hands. "Anyway, because this play was much better than the first three, there's gonna be a party located in another town where the Looney Tunes live..."

"What's it called? Looney Town?" Gallantmon asked.

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "No, no... That's **THIS** town..."

"Why another town...?" Vulko asked.

Sonic grinned. "This is where it gets interesting... there's going to be a race... two teams! One team will be led by me, while the other team will be led by BlackGuilmon."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes... plus, the travel to the Looney Tune's town will be different. While Sonic's group will go to town by foot, my group will use transportation."

Guy posed. "A contest, huh?! What do you say, Kakashi? Let's enter to prove our worth!"

"And please listen to him this time!" Magnamon Towel Mode snapped.

Kakashi nodded. "Very well... this might amuse me a little..."

Sonic rubbed his hands. "Right, shall we pick out our teams, BlackGuilmon?"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes... I'll make sure to pick out the most sensible group to join me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What just happened?" BlackGuilmon asked himself.

BlackGuilmon's group: Gallantmon, Dynasmon, Magnamon Towel Mode, Sleipmon, Crusadermon, Duftmon, Might Guy, Kakashi Hatake, SkullSatamon, Flara, Eva and Growly.

Sonic's group: Alphamon, Omnimon, Craniummon, UlforceVeedramon, Tails, Inumon, Velene, Espa and Vulko.

Inumon grinned. "Luck is on my side!"

"How come my group has to be bigger than yours?!" BlackGuilmon asked.

Sonic shrugged. "The bigger they are, the more insanity you'll get..."

"That's not helping, you know..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

Sonic clapped his hands. "All right... let the race begin... **NOW!!!**"

"Good luck, Knights!" Alphamon called to the Knights on BlackGuilmon's team as he gently picked up Espa, Velene and Vulko and carried them out of the room while he and the others followed Sonic.

Guy laughed. "That's what you think!!! We have a secret weapon! Thanks to BlackGuilmon..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Gee... what a wonderful secret weapon..." Flara muttered as she, Eva, Growly and Kakashi sat on some seats in the carriage of an underground train.

Guy posed dramatically. "Don't worry! We'll still win!"

Kakashi rubbed his head. "You really don't know about Sonic, do you...?"

"Why an underground train...?" Gallantmon moaned as he had to crouch down along with Sleipmon and Dynasmon to fit because of their height. "It's too small here..."

BlackGuilmon shrugged. "Well, we're racing Sonic... so I figure that we lose in style..."

"Oh no!!!" SkullSatamon gasped. "This is terrible!!!"

Duftmon blinked. "What...?"

SkullSatamon sobbed. "We've just passed Willy Wonka's home! **NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Duftmon sweatdropped. "Help..."

Guy grinned. "Kakashi, I knew we could fit six Knights in a underground train."

Kakashi was reading a book, flipping a page over calmly. "Hmm? Sorry?"

Falling to his knees, Guy cried in despair. "**CURSE YOU, KAKASHI!!! MUST YOU BE THIS HIP?!!?**"

Flara sweatdropped. "Stay away from him..."

"Yes, mother..." Eva muttered.

"Yes, ma'am..." Growly muttered.

Magnamon looked happy as he sported his golden armour. "Ah... much better... my beautiful armour... my most beautiful armour... I'm so glad you're back..."

"Good thing you had a spare, huh?" Duftmon said.

Magnamon nodded. "Yes... but, I can't help feeling like we're being watched..."

"Oh, you're getting that too?" Duftmon asked.

Magnamon slowly looked around with Duftmon. "Yes... the eyes are haunting me... this train must be haunted..."

Duftmon shrugged. "Not surprising... we've got him..."

"I must learn Kakashi's legendary hipness!!!" Guy called out. "I must! I must! I **MUST!!!!!!!**"

Magnamon shook his head. "Nope, thankfully, it's not him..." He turned around. "It's..."

Duftmon turned around. "It's...?"

Behind them was a poster of KingEtemon advertising a concert that he was going to perform.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!**" Cried out Magnamon and Duftmon in shock.

Dynasmon grunted as he tried to move his body around. "This is terrible... with this limited space, I can't move my arms or use a megaphone!"

Sleipmon sighed happily. "Well, we can all agree that this train has its uses..."

With a grunt, Dynasmon freed his left arm and waved it about. "Freedom!!! Sort of..."

Sleipmon paled, along with the rest of his red armour. "Oh... have mercy on us all..."

Gallantmon sweatdropped. "What are you worried about...? He didn't bring his spare megaphone! He can't make speeches now..."

"That's what you think!" Dynasmon said, using his left hand to grab a traffic cone and speak through it. "_Testing 3, 6, 0!_"

Gallantmon sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true..."

Sleipmon blinked. "Where did that traffic cone come from?"

Crusadermon picked up three more traffic cones and placed them around Duftmon. "I'm using these to protect innocent lives from being crushed by Duftmon."

Duftmon blinked. "Crushed? I'm not a large knight..."

"No, but your ego is..." Crusadermon said.

Duftmon nodded. "Right, I was just ch... **HEY!!!**"

Eva glanced around. "Mum... I'm... confused..."

"About what?" Flara asked.

"Didn't we enter the Duel Hall with dad?" Eva asked. "If so, where did he go...?"

Flara sighed. "He might be doing the smartest thing that we haven't caught on to yet...run away before we got involved with this madness..."

"Lucky guy..." Growly muttered.

SkullSatamon rubbed his hands. "I'm gonna sign a song!"

"**SING **a song!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

SkullSatamon blinked. "You want to sing a song?"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yeah... your death song!"

"**YES!!! I'VE GOT MY OWN THEME SONG!!!**" SkullSatamon cheered.

BlackGuilmon's left eye twitched. "Just sing it, you goon..."

"Very well, then..." SkullSatamon said, before throwing his arms in the air. "_I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can..._"

"**_BRAVO! ENCORE! ENCORE!_**" Shouted Dynasmon through the traffic cone.

Magnamon sweatdropped. "No comment..."

Guy smiled. "What beautiful music... I should sing as well!"

"Don't, Guy..." Kakashi said, flipping a page over. "We can't risk breaking the train's windows..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "Well, why don't we have special singers? Etemon, KingEtemon and MetalEtemon are in the next carriage! I could bring them in here so they can sing us a song!"

Sleipmon gasped and tried to stuggle out of the carriage. "**LET ME OUT!!! HAVE MERCY!!!**"

Magnamon blinked. "They're here...? Why haven't they sang yet?"

"Tied up with ropes, gags and locks for some reason..." SkullSatamon said.

Magnamon palmed his face. "For some reason...?"

Guy grinned. "Hey, Kakashi... I bet I can free those Etemons before you can..."

Growly paled. "Is he nuts!?"

Flara gulped. "Doesn't his clothes give you a clue...?"

Crusadermon grabbed Guy's arm. "Don't do it! Don't free the Etemon! Think of the children! Think of Duftmon!"

Duftmon's left eye twitched. "Watch it..."

"Think of the innocent people, Digimon and Pokemon!" Crusadermon pleaded. "Think of Sleipmon! Gallantmon! Dynasmon!"

"_Bring on the monkeys!_" Dynasmon said, through the traffic cone.

Gallantmon sweatdropped. "He's not in any danger, don't worry..."

Eva was clawing at the door. "**DAD!!! SAVE US!!! SAVE US!!!**"

Flara placed her hand on Eva's shoulder. "Eva... allow me..." She slammed her fist into the door, making dents. "**OPEN UP NOW!!!**"

"Don't do it! Please, don't it..." Growly said, begging and sobbing.

Sleipmon struggled. "Don't... are you trying to kill us all?! You're freeing the most evil Digimon trio ever!!! **DON'T DO IT!!!**"

Crusadermon went to her knees, begging. "The punishment is too cruel... everyone will suffer..."

"**BRING ON THE MONKEYS!!!**" Dynasmon shouted through the traffic cone.

"Ooh? Is it the band?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon rubbed his head. "Minus two..."

Guy did his pose at Kakashi. "What do you say, Kakashi? Up for the challange?"

Fear set on everyone... except for Gallantmon, Dynasmon, SkullSatamon, Magnamon and BlackGuilmon.

Their reasons:

BlackGuilmon rubbed his claws. He was looking forward to death...

Dynasmon yelled through the traffic cone, again... "Bring it on, monkey-boy!"

SkullSatamon whooping like a moron, as usual... "Whoo whoo! We're the monkeys!"

Gallantmon holding his ears... outside or inside? "**STOP YELLING IN MY EAR, DYNASMON!!!**"

Magnamon groaned and rubbing his eyes... "I know what's coming up next..."

Silence...

... and then...

Kakashi flipped a page and looked up. "Hmm? Did you said something, Guy?"

Guy gasped in horror and fell to his knees. "No... no... **NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! CURSE YOU, KAKASHI!!! WHY MUST YOU BE SO HIP?!?!**"

Crusadermon breathed a sigh of relief. "We're safe then..."

Magnamon rubbed his eyes. "That was rather anti-climatic..."

BlackGuilmon yawned. "Sorry, you said something?"

"Noo... curse you, BlackGuilmon... blah, blah, blah..." Magnamon muttered. "Scene change please..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sonic raised his cup of Coca Cola as BlackGuilmon's group walked into the room where the party was located. "Hey, guys! Welcome to our Victory Party!"

"**SOLN!!!**" Yelled Flara.

Soln sweatdropped. "And my funeral party..."

Flara walked up to Soln and grabbed him by the collar. "Where did you go?! Why did you run away **BEFORE** the teams were picked?!"

"Knowing my luck, I'd end up with BlackGuilmon's group and something crazy would happen..." Soln said. He smiled sheepishly. "I take it that the trip went well, huh...?"

Flara dragged Soln out of the room. "I wonder how strong I am when I try and throw you through... 800 walls!"

Soln gulped. "That bad, huh...?"

"So, when did your team arrive?" BlackGuilmon asked.

Sonic checked his watch. "Erm... 20 minutes after the race started."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Good, good... I thought we were on a winning edge after spending 2 hours in that underground train... we would have been 1 hour and 25 minutes earlier except SkullSatamon stopped the train because we were passing Hogwards... again."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Hogwards? I thought it was Hogwarts..."

"So, sue me... I'm tired..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

Sonic waved a finger. "Another problem is that Hogwarts is **ABOVE** ground..."

BlackGuilmon scratched his head. "Oh, it is, huh? Well, with Plothole on our side, anything is possible..."

Sonic grinned. "So, did you use Plothole to try and get here quicker?"

BlackGuilmon groaned. "We tried to... except, SkullSatamon said we'd arrived in Japan..."

"OK... Where did you actually arrive at?" Sonic asked.

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "France..."

Proof of their arrival in France was revealed as Dynasmon walked into the room, bellowing through the traffic cone, wearing a beret. "_Vérifiez cette robe ! Est-ce que je ne regarde pas très bien ? C'est une affaire douce ! Venez en France ! Venez en France !_"

Crusadermon sighed happily. "Beautiful speech..."

Duftmon groaned. "What did he say now?"

"Don't know, don't care..." Sleipmon muttered.

"Does anyone know the French word for shut up?" Gallantmon asked.

Duftmon shrugged. "Well, even though he doesn't have a good sense of speech, I do have a good sense of fashion. While we were in Paris, I was able to give Eva the perfect dress to wear."

Magnamon sighed. "Don't you mean you forced her to wear it...?"

"What's the difference?" Duftmon asked.

Sleipmon rubbed his head. "The one thing I can't understand is how you did it. Don't you remember? SkullSatamon put on a bikini and ran around shouting about cheeseburgers in different languages while Might Guy followed him to stop him, before accidentally falling into a dress stand, coming out dressed up like someone from Cinderella..."

"He didn't notice until he started hitting SkullSatamon with the handbag..." Magnamon muttered. "But, now that you've mentioned it, we had to cover our eyes for the next 10 to 15 minutes..."

Crusadermon glanced at Magnamon. "Eyes?"

Magnamon sweatdropped. "You're an exception..."

"Well, apart from Crusadermon... and Dynasmon, who keeps on saying to bring on the Etemon..." Gallantmon muttered. "We all covered our eyes and hoping it would end soon."

Duftmon blinked. "And your point?"

"You were able to put a dress on Eva while your eyes were closed!" Sleipmon snapped. "How on earth did you do it!?"

Duftmon sweatdropped. "Erm..." He glanced at a trio of scientists who were conveniently standing by a machine. "Some help here...?"

"OK! _Perfect Excuse for Duftmon's Dress Sense 1! Activate!_" Said a scientist, working on a console.

"_Perfect Excuse for Duftmon's Dress Sense 2! Activate!_" Said the second scientist, working on a console.

"We'll give you the perfect excuse soon, Mr Smellmon!" Called out the third scientist.

Duftmon nodded. "Good, good... and..." He paused. "**IT'S DUFTMON!!!**"

Gallantmon rolled his eyes. "Yes... I know how to introduce you..."

Duftmon's left eye twitched. "And that is...?"

Gallantmon pointed at Duftmon. "Meet Duftmon, a Royal Knight with **THREE** natural talents..."

"Oh?" Duftmon asked, looking pleased. "Thank you, Sir Gallantmon. What talents do I have that please you so?"

Gallantmon snickered. "A stupid name, a small sword and a big ego."

Duftmon facefaulted. "**HEY!!!**"

Sleipmon nodded. "Yes... that's very true..."

Magnamon nodded. "Yep."

Crusadermon nodded. "Yes."

"Thanks a lot!" Duftmon snapped. "Anyway, I gave Eva the perfect dress and that's that!"

Eva walked into the room with her usual outfit.. "There's one problem with that, Duftmon..."

"And what's that?" Duftmon asked. "Come to think of it, why aren't you in that new dress I gave you?"

Eva giggled. "Because you never gave me the dress in the first place..."

Duftmon blinked. "Right... if I didn't give you the dress, who did I give it to?"

Growly stomped into the room, wearing a dress and looking very, very angry. "Does **THIS** give you a clue?!"

Duftmon paled. "M...Mr Growly... you look very nice..."

"Nice?!" Growly snapped. "**I LOOK STUPID!!!**"

Eva snickered, trying to hold back her laughter. "A...Actually, G...Growly... Y...You look... quite n-n-natural..." And with that, she burst out laughing.

Growly glared at Duftmon. "**WHY DIDN'T YOU NOTICE THIS AFTER WE LEFT PARIS?!!**"

Duftmon sweatdropped. "Erm... why didn't I? Why didn't I...? Erm..." He glanced at the scientists again. "A little help here?"

"OK! _Perfect Excuse for Duftmon's Ignorance on Growly's Dress! Activate!_" The first scientist said.

"_Perfect Excuse for Duftmon's Ignorance on Growly's Dress! Activate!_" The second scientist said.

"We'll have it in about 3 years!" Said the third one.

Gallantmon sweatdropped. "They need to work on that..."

"What? The timing or the title of their projects?" Magnamon asked.

With his left eye twitching, Growly picked up a hammer and glared at Duftmon. "Duftmon... I've got one word for you... run."

Duftmon zipped away. "**I'M RUNNING!!! I'M RUNNING!!!**"

Might Guy walked into the room, doing his usual pose with a twinkle in his white teeth. "Have no fear, Might Guy is here!"

"_Protection Against Guy's Ego and Glinting Teeth 1! Find!_" The first scientist said.

"_Protection Against Guy's Ego and Glinting Teeth 2! Find!_" The second scientist said.

"**IT HURTS!!! IT HURTS!!!**" Cried the third scientist, covering his eyes.

Kakashi walked into the room, reading his book. "Looks like we lost... oh well..."

"_All Hail Kakashi-Sensei Praising Project 1! Activate!_" Said the first scientist.

"_All Hail Kakashi-Sensei Praising Project 2! Activate!_" Said the second scientist.

"All Hail Kakashi! All Hail Kakashi!" Added the third scientist.

Gallantmon palmed his face. "Give me a break..."

Dynasmon held out some chocolate. "How about a Kit-Kat?"

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "Why do they call it a Kit-Kat? Is it a cat containing a DIY kit?"

Gallantmon facefaulted.

"Good question..." Dynasmon muttered. "Hey, you guys! Some help here!"

"_Uncover the Secrets of Kit-Kat while Praising Kakashi-Sensei, Hail, Hail, Project 1! Activate!_" Said the first scientist.

"_Uncover the Secrets of Kit-Kat while Praising Kakashi-Sensei, Hail, Hail, Project 2! Activate!_" Said the second scientist.

The third scientist was chewing on some chocolate, mumbling with his mouth full. "_All mail, Yakashi-Mensei!_"

Eva sweatdropped. "I can see how annoying this will get..."

Alphamon walked up to Eva, chuckling. "Come now, my dear... I'm sure these nice people will calm down..."

"_Uncover the Secrets of Kit-Kat while Praising Kakashi-Sensei, Hail, Hail, and praising Ultimate Lord Alphamon-sama, Hail, Hail, Hail, Project 1! Activate!_" Said the first scientist.

"_Uncover the Secrets of Kit-Kat while Praising Kakashi-Sensei, Hail, Hail, and praising Ultimate Lord Alphamon-sama, Hail, Hail, Hail, Project 2! Activate!_" Said the second scientist.

"**OUR HEROES!!! OUR HEROES!!!**" Cheered the third scientist. "Ooh... Kit-Kats..."

Sleipmon, UlforceVeedramon, Magnamon and Gallantmon facefaulted.

Alphamon sweatdropped. "OK... I see your point now..."

Eva nodded. "Yep, yep..."

Sonic stepped forward with a grin. "3... 2... 1..."

"_Uncover the Secrets of Kit-Kat while Praising Kakashi-Sensei, Hail, Hail, and praising Ultimate Lord Alphamon-sama, Hail, Hail, Hail, while praising Sir Sonic the Hedgehog, Hail, Hail, Hail, Hail and even more Hail, Project 1! Activate!_" Said the first scientist.

Sleipmon sweatdropped. "Give me strength..."

"_Uncover the Secrets of Kit-Kat while Praising Kakashi-Sensei, Hail, Hail, and praising Ultimate Lord Alphamon-sama, Hail, Hail, Hail, while praising Sir Sonic the Hedgehog, Hail, Hail, Hail, Hail and even more Hail, Project 2! Activate!_" Said the second scientist.

Gallantmon palmed his face. "I'd rather face the Etemon trio than go through this again!"

"**THE GREAT WARRIORS!!! THE GREAT WARRIORS!!! HOORAH!!!**" Said the third scientist.

BlackGuilmon was laughing for once. "Oh, how I'm enjoying their torture..."

Duftmon ran back into the room. "**I'M A MEGA-LEVEL ROYAL KNIGHT AND I'M BEING CHASED BY A GROWLITHE!!!**"

"With a mallet..." Omnimon added.

"Point taken..." Duftmon muttered as he kept on running. "**HEEEEEEEEEELP!!!**"

Growly, still in his new dress that he 'likes', came running in with the mallet. "Come back here, you wimpy knight!!!"

"_Uncover the Secrets of Kit-Kat while Praising Kakashi-Sensei, Hail, Hail, and praising Ultimate Lord Alphamon-sama, Hail, Hail, Hail, while praising Sir Sonic the Hedgehog, Hail, Hail, Hail, Hail and even more Hail while laughing at a male Growlithe wearing a female's dress while running and carrying a mallet that looks horrible to see a Growlithe running in a dress, Project 1! Activate!_" Said the first scientist.

UlforceVeedramon pointed at the scientists. "Growly, go after them!"

"_Uncover the Secrets of Kit-Kat while Praising Kakashi-Sensei, Hail, Hail, and praising Ultimate Lord Alphamon-sama, Hail, Hail, Hail, while praising Sir Sonic the Hedgehog, Hail, Hail, Hail, Hail and even more Hail while laughing at a male Growlithe wearing a female's dress while running and carrying a mallet that looks horrible to see a Growlithe running in a dress, Project 2! Activate!_" Said the second scientist.

"Can't they breath between lines?" Eva asked.

"**WHAT A SILLY GROWLITHE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!** _We're doomed_..." Muttered the third scientist.

Growly just stared at the scientists. "O...K..."

Magnamon waved his hand. "Omnimon-sama! Can you come here please?"

Blinking, Omnimon stepped forward. "Sure... what is it?"

"_Uncover the Secrets of Kit-Kat while Praising Kakashi-Sensei, Hail, Hail, and praising Ultimate Lord Alphamon-sama, Hail, Hail, Hail, while praising Sir Sonic the Hedgehog, Hail, Hail, Hail, Hail and even more Hail while laughing at a male Growlithe wearing a female's dress while running and carrying a mallet that looks horrible to see a Growlithe running in a dress and prasing Lord Omnimon of the Omega World with a Hail, Hail and a Hail, Project 1! Pass out!_" Said the first scientist before falling to the ground.

"_Uncover the Secrets of Kit-Kat while Praising Kakashi-Sensei, Hail, Hail, and praising Ultimate Lord Alphamon-sama, Hail, Hail, Hail, while praising Sir Sonic the Hedgehog, Hail, Hail, Hail, Hail and even more Hail while laughing at a male Growlithe wearing a female's dress while running and carrying a mallet that looks horrible to see a Growlithe running in a dress and prasing Lord Omnimon of the Omega World with a Hail, Hail and a Hail, Project 2! Pass out!_" Said the second scientist before falling to the ground.

"**THEY PASSED OUT FROM LACK OF AIR! THEY PASSED OUT FROM LACK OF AIR!**" Cried out the third scientist. "**LACK OF AIR!!! LACK OF AIR!!!**"

Magnamon pumped his fist into the air. "**IT WORKED!!!**"

"**YES!!!**" Cheered Gallantmon, Sleipmon and UlforceVeedramon.

Magnamon paled. "They've woken up..."

"**NO!!!**" Cried Gallantmon, Sleipmon and UlforceVeedramon.

Guy grinned. "Hey, Kakashi... I bet I can knock those guys out in under 3 seconds before you can finish your book..."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? You said something, Guy?"

Guy stepped back in horror. "**OH NOOOOOO!!!! CURSE YOU, KAKASHI!!!**"

"_Praise and Be in Awe of Kakashi-Sensei Project 1! Activate!_" Said the first scientist.

"Great... they've restarted..." Eva muttered.

"_Praise and Be in Awe of Kakashi-Sensei Project 2! Activate!_" Said the second scientist.

"All hail the _Copy Ninja_! All hail the _Copy Ninja_!" Cheered the third scientist.

Guy jerked his thumb at the scientists. "Should we shut them up?"

Alphamon rubbed his forehead before glancing at Guy. "I beg your pardon?"

Guy gasped in horror. "**AHHHHH NOOOOOOO!!!!! CURSE YOU, ALPHAMON-SAMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Alphamon blinked. "What?"

"_Praise and Be in Awe of Ultimate Lord Alphamon-sama of the Royal Knights Project 1! Activate!_" Said the first scientist.

"_Praise and Be in Awe of Ultimate Lord Alphamon-sama of the Royal Knights Project 2! Activate!_" Said the second scientist.

"**ALL HAIL THE POSSESSOR OF THE ALPHA-GAIN-FORCE!!! ALL HAIL THE POSSESSOR OF THE ALPHA-GAIN-FORCE!!!**" Cheered the third scientist.

Alphamon blinked. "What did I do?"

Kakashi stood beside Alphamon. "Us looking good..."

Alphamon blinked. "OK..."

Gallantmon was leaning against the wall, looking bored. "It's never going to end, is it...?"

UlforceVeedramon sighed. "I think it's gonna end now..."

"That's what you think..." Sleipmon muttered. "Look..."

Guy rubbed his forehead. "Sonic, what's wrong with me...?"

Sonic, eating a pizza, glanced at Guy. "Sorry, buddy. Say something?"

Guy stepped back in horror. "**YOU... NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! WHY MUST YOU BE SO HIP!?!? WHY MUST ALL OF YOU BE SO HIP?!!? AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! CURSE YOU, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!!**"

Sonic shrugged. "Nothing new, eh?"

Magnamon rolled his eyes. "3... 2... 1..."

_"Praise and Be in Awe of Ultra-Cool Super Hero Dude Sonic the Hedgehog Project 1! Activate!_" Said the first scientist.

"_Praise and Be in Awe of Ultra-Cool Super Hero Dude Sonic the Hedgehog Project 2! Activate!_" Said the second scientist.

"**GO, SONIC! GO! GO, SONIC! GO!**" Cheered the third scientist.

UlforceVeedramon sighed. "Nope... it won't end..."

"What gave you that idea...?" Gallantmon muttered.

Sonic clapped his hands. "Well, it's time to end this story."

Eva grinned. "How about a small romantic scene between me and Growly?"

"What? In this dress?" Growly asked. "Wait a while and hope your father don't chase me with a pike again..."

Eva giggled. "Come now, Growly... ithat was a long time ago..."

"**IT WAS LAST NIGHT!!!**" Growly snapped.

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "I thought he came out with a pike because I was standing on his garden and you were in the way?"

"So he does trust me?" Growly asked before sighing. "Thank goodness..."

Eva giggled. "So, how about it?" She held Growly's arm. "Me and Growly being romantic...?"

"_Saying No to that Request and Be Sick at Romantic Blabble Stuff Project 1! Activate!_" Said the first scientist.

_"Saying No to that Request and Be Sick at Romantic Blabble Stuff Project 2! Activate!_" Said the second scientist.

"**BLAH!!! BLAH!!! BLAH!!!** I'm gonna be sick..." Said the third scientist.

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "That's a no then..."

Crusadermon shook her head. "How stupid..."

Magnamon nodded. "I know..."

"It's babble, not blabble..." Crusadermon said.

Magnamon facefaulted.

Growly gulped. "Uh oh..."

Snarling, Eva cracked her knuckles. "You three are going to regret what you said about me and Growly..."

The first scientist paled. "_Run Away Like Mad From a Very Angry female Eevee Project 1! Activate!_"

The second scientist gulped. "_Run Away Like Mad From a Very Angry female Eevee Project 2! Activate!_"

"**JUST RUN!!! JUST RUN!!!**" Cried out the third scientist as he ran off.

Eva chased the three scientists out of the room. "**COME BACK HERE, YOU ROMANCE-INSULTING JERKS!!!**"

Outside, Soln was running in fear as Flara chased him. "**_FORGIVE ME, FLARA! FORGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

"**_Come back here now!!!_**" Flara snapped.

Growly sweatdropped. "Oh yeah... like mother, like daughter..."

Sonic chuckled. "All right... how shall we end this story?"

"A silly comment from our favourite part kitty, part poodle?" BlackGuilmon asked.

Duftmon facefaulted. "**I'M NOT A POODLE!!!**"

Dynasmon sniggered. "Tell that to your tail, poodle-knight..."

"We'll make a splendid ending for you... right, Kakashi?" Guy said.

Kakashi flipped a page in his book. "Sorry, said something?"

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Cried Guy, falling to his knees in shock. "**DARN YOU, KAKASHI!!!!! WHAT IS THE SECRET TO YOUR HIPNESS!? WHAT IS YOUR SECRET?!?!?! WHAT IS IT?!!? WHAT IS IT!?!? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT ISSSSSS IIIIIIITTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?**"

"Common sense?" Magnamon asked.

A female Ninetales hybrid known as Selene walked into the room while dragging a yellow creature with one hand and holding a massive mallet in the other. "How about we end it with a bang?"

"Hi, Miss Selene! Hi, Mr Sparky!" Vulko called out.

Sparky, the male Jolteon hybrid, was busy clawing on the ground. "**NO HELMET! NO MALLET! HAVE MERCY!!!! CURSE YOU, SELENE!!! CUUUUUUUUUUUURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!**"

"Hate to stop a Jolteon using a Water Gun attack from his eyes..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "But, Selene didn't bring a helmet with her..."

Sparky gasped with delight. "It's... a... miracle..."

"Gallantmon, can I borrow your helmet?" Selene asked.

Gallantmon shook his head. "No..."

"You could borrow Duftmon's..." UlforceVeedramon said. "He can manage without one..."

Duftmon blinked. "What makes you say that?"

UlforceVeedramon chuckled. "You've got a hard head..."

Sleipmon nodded. "True..."

Crusadermon nodded. "Very true..."

Magnamon nodded. "Very, very true..."

"**EN GARDE!!!**" Duftmon cried, whipping out... a loaf of french bread...? "Oh, not again..."

Omnimon chuckled. "Excellent, Duftmon... making the sandwiches again?"

"Don't forget to add the pickles!" Craniummon called out.

Gallantmon sighed. "He's already in a pickle..."

Duftmon threw the bread away. "I quit..."

"Oh, you wish..." Alphamon said.

SkullSatamon handed Selene a helmet. "Here you go..."

Selene grinned, laughing darkly. "Thank you, SkullSatamon..."

Sparky paled. "Where did you get that helmet from?"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Plothole..."

"_Exceeding at the Wonderful Power of Plothole 1! Activate!_" SkullSatamon called out.

"_Exceeding at the Wonderful Power of Plothole 2! Activate!_" Dynasmon called out.

"**ENOUGHENOUGHENOUGHENOUGH... EEEEEEENNNNNNOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**" Gallantmon yelled.

Velene rubbed her ears. "Did you say something?"

"**CUUUUUUUUUURSE YOU, VELENE!!!!!!**" Cried out Guy before he blinked. "Oh, it's not towards me? Good..."

Velene blinked. "What?"

Guy gasped. "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! CURSE YOU, VELENE!!!!!!!!**"

Velene picked up a mallet and snarled. "Stay away from Vulko, you hear me?"

Alphamon sighed. "Omnimon, I think we need to search for new Knights... ones that have common sense..."

Omnimon chuckled. "Why? They're the best we've got..."

Crusadermon posed with her rose. "_Oh... for what it is that I shall be thinking of that will give me wonderful poetic justice that is simply beautiful under the sunlight and the twinkling of the stars..._"

Sleipmon blinked. "What sort of poem is that?!"

Crusadermon stroked her chin. "Hmm... good question..."

Sleipmon facefaulted.

Alphamon laughed. "I have to admit, they never bore me..."

Sparky whimpered as the helmet was placed on his head. "Why must you do this to me, Selene...?"

Selene glared at Sparky with a dark look. "Like I said, Sparky... you bring out my dark side..."

"Glad to help bring out the best of you..." Sparky gulped.

"Right! Let's end this!" Sonic called out. "Thank you for joining us! See you next time! **HIT IT!!!**"

(**CLANG!!!!!!!**)

Gallantmon edged away. "Spare me, Selene... spare me..."

And thus ends the... exciting story of a (_very late_) beautiful Christmas play... with a wonderful cast of characters... wait, that didn't sound right...

But, before we go... just a quick word from our sponsors...

BlackGuilmon blinked. "Sponsors?! Who would sp..."

"Mine."

BlackGuilmon walked away. "Goodbye..."

**THE END. **

"**HOOOOOOOOOOORAY!!!!!!**" Cheered Inumon, BlackGuilmon, Gallantmon, Magnamon, Sleipmon, UlforceVeedramon and Duftmon.

**WILL RETURN NEAR CHRISTMAS 2007. **

"**NNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!**" Cried Inumon, BlackGuilmon, Gallantmon, Magnamon, Sleipmon, UlforceVeedramon and Duftmon.

"Mine."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**And thus ends Xmas 2006... in May 2007. I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally need to work on that... **

**Anyway, I'll see if I do a fifth Xmas play for 2007. And as usual, to make it nutty and funny. **

**For now, I shall be continuing my Mega Crossover with chapter 81! Will I make the 100 chapter mark!? Wait and see... **

**Until the next time, see ya! **


End file.
